


Red Star

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Family, Prime Blood, Romance, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: Another piece of my Prime Blood Saga.A twist on the Energon series: Brazen and feisty Alexis (fighter pilot) is stationed with the Autobots. She was warned NEVER to engage the Trine in battle, so of course she does. When Starscream comes to the Autobots with information about a common foe, he gets to meet the pilot behind the Red Star jet that he enjoys and hates engaging in battle.In the process of finding out about each other, the scientist and the sneak find a way to cross the species plane to interact, challenge, and torture each other.And then to their arrogant chagrin and the Universe's sense of humor, find themselves in love. They navigate the mission to find Starscream's best friend's (Skyfire's) son and the foe who murdered his mate. Love of friend, family and mate will get them through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the way Energon Series portrayed Starscream: scientist and a loyal Cybertronian (more than a loyal Decepticon). I loved the emerald stone he gave her, showing his is not a cold sparked beast. The guy is a softy behind a tough cockpit. Loves Skyfire like a brother.
> 
> I need to also post a credit here: I thought Hasbro had given Alexis the sir name of Paxton and ran with it. It wasn't until much much later and after I finished my Red Star story that I found out that Bells of Eden/Blackwing Rose's Deux Claret stories (found on fanfiction.not and deviantart) were the ones who gave her that sir name.

##  [ red star 1 ](http://mamabot.deviantart.com/art/red-star-1-264473877)

  * by [mamabot](http://mamabot.deviantart.com/), Oct 20, 2011, 9:12:40 PM
  * [Literature](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/) / [Fan Fiction](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/) / [Sci-Fi](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/scifi/)



Prime Blood: Red Star Chapter 1  
{Revised September 2016}  
Starscream  Alexis (Energon Series}

   The sirens of the law enforcement chasing her down the road are the least of fighter pilot Marine Lieutenant Alexis Grace Paxton’s worries.  What awaits her through the chain link fence is her worry now.  Alexis wills the Honda street racing bike to go faster.  At this point it is a good thing she has traded in her parents graduation gift.  
   Okay so she only owned the ancient Rabbit for two days before she sold it to a friend and add with all the graduation money from her grand parents bought the tricked out bike before signing her up for the Marines.  The car moved like it says and Alexis needed something that went faster: like a rocket. Her parents were sure the car would slow her down and make her think about college.  No, it just egged her on to get something that would go faster and had more risk. Same as for her career choices!

    Her mother knew from the moment Alexis was born (four weeks early but ready to go) her daughter was going to be a handful.  She never wanted to be held for long.  Had to do everything for herself.  Walked before she crawled.  Rode the family dog before she was two.  The kid was always bucking the rules and challenging the laws of gravity and common sense.   
    It thoroughly amazes her father that Alexis is still in the Marines and not killed by her own squadron or her antics.  The stories she comes back with (on the rare times she does come home) made her father shiver.

    So why should today be any different, Alexis wonders?  She was sure she would be able to race those dudes back at the beach and make it back on base on time.  With another glance at her military grade flight watch, she is just going to squeak it if she can get on base and into the Commander’s office in the next two minutes.   
   Doing the math in her head with distance, cornering, speed and such she‘s pretty sure she will make it.  At least she still has on her leather bike jacket, combat boots, and uniform shirt and somewhere inside the jacket is her hat.  She should be able to make it through the doors before a court martial can be signed.  Well, that is if she can get through the guard gate and avoid the local law enforcement on her tail.  They are getting closer.  
   Damn!  
     
   Alexis holds up her id badge as she whizzes around the wooden guard gate, bent to the right almost dragging her knee on the ground (doesn’t dare tear a hole in these pants), around the next corner, barely missing the garbage truck and cut the engine right out side her CO’s office window.  Quickly she dismounts and strips off the jacket.  But then remembers her hat and has to go digging through the pockets.  Finally she finds it and with a proud smile, a quick finger comb through her thick red short military hair cut, jaunts the hat on and knocks on the door of his office.  His secretary, at her desk right beside Alexis just shakes her head in silent warning.  Alexis is late.  Again.  
   “Paxton!  You’re late.  AGAIN!”  
   Alexis opened the door and stepped in, “But sir--”  
   “Silence, Paxton.  I believe I told you that if you were late again, there would be no place left on Earth safe for you.  True?”   
   Alexis just nodded silently.  _“Crap, I’m being discharged or stripped from the flight line,”_ she internally chastised herself.  
   The Commander picks up a file off his desk and hands it to her, “In one hour you and that vehicle will be off my base for good!”  
   Alexis looks down at the file.  It doesn’t say **DISCHARGED**.  That confuses her greatly.  Instead it is stamped: **TOP SECRET**   She looks back up at him, “Sir?”   
   He nods that the file is accurate,  so she opens it.  It says she’s supposed to report to the Kennedy Space Center.  She has been reassigned to the Earth Marine Corps?  She looks back up at him again confused.  “Who?”  
    He smiles broadly, “Let’s put it this way.  No one on Earth can handle you.  And may God help us all if you and your new team fail.  Now get out of here.  There are airline tickets in that file, and you CAN’T be late.  Dismissed.”   
   The file may say Top Secret, but it doesn’t say anything else.  She guesses the rest will have to wait until she gets to Florida.  But his warning rings in her head the whole plane ride.  What on Earth is going on?  
   
~~Florida~~  
   The military green H1 picks up four others at the airport in Florida.  Everyone throws their flight bags into the back of the Hummer.  Visually, they are sizing each other up, but no one says a word.  The red letters across the files in their hands say it all.   
    The trip is uneventfully silent, until they pull in front of a shuttle on a launch pad that shouldn’t exist.  It looks like something from a sci-fi movie.  Three times larger than any orbiter ever seen launched.  And the strange face like-insignia painted to its wingtips are like nothing Alexis has ever seen, and she studies languages for fun.  No name emblazoned along the fuselage.  No flag marking of any country.    
   The engine- boosters are twice a large as any other shuttle mission.  On top of that, blue as the sky not typical NASA orange. But she doesn’t get to observe it much longer.  The gate commander motions the H1 towards three other SUV’s parked near the regular shuttle hangar.  Everyone gets out and grabs their gear.  Silently they were ushered inside and in formation before a red and blue Peterbuilt truck with gleaming polished silver trailer.  Alexis notices it has the same strange mask-like logo on the side. Then the shuttle bay doors were closed.   
   _Somebody is pulling a huge prank by making me work as an extra for a movie.  Alexis smirks, Wait until I find out who’s behind this.  They’ll pay big time._  
   
    And then truck comes to life. First by disengaging from the trailer.  Unfolding into a fifty foot robot with electric aqua-blue eyes and a smile beside a squadron of human men at his right foot who don‘t move a muscle.   
   “Hello, My name is Optimus Prime and I need your assistance,”  the metallic being says.  Three of the new recruits fainted instantly.  The smirk on the Prime’s face falls some where between amusement and concern.  
   Alexis knows exactly what her commander’s warning means now.  _Nothing on Earth_ …..  Alexis also knows her life will never be the same again.  If only she knew how much her life would change from this moment on.

   In less than twenty four hours, Alexis is on that huge shuttle along with fighter pilots from all over Earth, headed towards a moon surrounding a planet called Cybertron.  Apparently there is a war going on out across the universe that now has Earth right in the crossfire.   
    The shuttle trip is almost instantaneous due to a warp gate.  But only this shuttle can successfully transport humans through the gate.  And it isn’t just a ‘shuttle‘.  Apparently, Skyfire is also another being of Cybertron under the Command of Optimus Prime.  
   More of the briefing reveals that between the human fighter pilots who can zip under the enemy Decepticons’ radar in smaller vehicles, bringing in a strike force and the unique battle strategies.  The Autobots hope to finally turn the tide of the war and Earth hopes to keep any more of their planet being ravaged and war torn.  
    Alexis and the others learn that Optimus Prime and his command team are in charge out here.  But his counter parts are to be feared and respected.  Optimus makes it perfectly clear:  “Respect the strength of your enemies.  Especially Galvatron and Starscream.  They were cunning, determined, skilled… hardened warriors to the core.”   
    Optimus turns to Alexis directly.  He has watched her daring, rule breaking, engine pushing, gravity defying, dare devil flying on Earth.  He locks optics with her to get his point across, “They are no fools.  If you see them, stay clear of them.  They will kill you without a **first** thought.”   
    Alexis does not respond with so much as even a smirk.  Still he does not break his lock with her until she acknowledges his warning with respect, “Yes, sir.”  Then he straightens up and returns to the rest of the briefing.   
    Just after that, Jetfire takes the Earth Marine Corps fighter squadron for a test run in their new vehicles to get adjusted to spaceflight and learn about Cybertron.

    After the test run, Jetfire reports to Optimus, “Paxton is the best, but don’t let her lead.  Cockiness won’t get her killed, but if anyone tries to follow her, they sure will.”  
   “Do you think she will fit in?”  
   Jetfire scratches his brow, “We need her.  I would trade three of them of one of her.  She is going to be the one we need to run needle.  The rest can thread.”  
    Optimus nods.  “Alright, first strike tomorrow.  Get them into recharge.”  
    Jetfire nods, “Alright.”  Then he sees something else across his face, “What is it, Prime?”  
   Optimus can’t help but begin to chuckle, “Does she remind you of anyone?”  
    Jetfire’s brow wrinkles, “Not me, surely.”  
    Optimus shakes his head laughing more.  “No think much smaller.  Yellow, faster than anything, brave to the point of crazy, and devoted wholly to the cause?”  
    “Bumblebee?”   
    Jetfire looks out to the human rec-room where Alexis is letting them spin her and other pilot around in a circle with darts in their hand.  On the tenth spin, the blindfolds are yanked and the darts are tossed.  Alexis makes a perfect bull’s eye.  The other guy manages to hit Alexis in the arm.  She yanks the dart out of her arm and tosses it nailing the dart right next to hers.  The cheer goes out from the crowd.  
   “Her aim is better,” Jetfire retorts.  Optimus laughs out loud at that one in agreement.

~~     
     But come morning, everyone one finds out quickly, Optimus wasn’t joking when he talked about the Decepticons.  They come strafing in trying to hit the Energon refinery down on an Autobot held asteroid.  Jetfire, Powerglide and four of the EMC pilots headed out.  The ‘Cons managed to hit part of the depot of finished product.  Racing in, Jetfire and Powerglide take stances to hold them off the refinery itself. Jones leads the humans to target the Seekers by zipping through the refinery and out the other side coming in under the jets.   
    When a purple one comes in for Jones’ tail, Alexis quickly zips in behind the Seeker firing across his back.  It distracts the purple one long enough for Jones to break away.  But Alexis doesn’t break off.  She stays with him.   
    “Red Star, break off!”  Jones orders.  
    “I’ve got him.”  She matched the Seeker move for move continuing to hit him.  The retorts the purple one is making gives Alexis the answer she needs:  She is hitting him where it counts.  
     “Break off Red Star!  That’s an order.”  Alexis still doesn’t, but then the purple one started flying erratically, definitely damaged.  “Starscream incoming!”  
     Alexis only takes a moment to look back wanting a look of this ‘Starscream‘ character.  So this was the one she was ordered not to EVER engage.  She smirks, she didn’t, he did the engaging!   
    And so with a few banks and turns, she keeps him interested.  Then she sees Jetfire being lined up by a royal blue Seeker, the known third member of the Command Seeker Trine.   
     Opening the throttle to full she snaps through an open line: “Let’s see what you’ve got, Starscream.”  She aims straight for Jetfire bringing Starscream with her.  
     “What are you doing!!!” Captain Jones bellows.  
      “Jetfire, incoming!” Alexis retorts.   
    Jetfire looks up just in time to see Alexis’ space-jet with a red star boldly on it’s tail streak right over his head, between the wreckage of the depot. She’s bringing Starscream with her straight at Thundercracker.  The Seekers swear at each other and swap paint passing each other.  Jetfire and Powerglide target the two Seekers hitting them in the exhaust ports.  The Seekers swear some more and with a couple more rounds at the refinery catching up with the purple Tetra-Jet, to cover their retreat in a poof of purple warp.  
     
      Powerglide lowers his rifle and turns to Jetfire, “She just saved your armor a few dents.”  
     Jetfire sighs heavily, “Yeah.”  They watch Alexis pull an aerobatic stunt in her jet and the Captain orders them all back to base.  
      Jetfire remains on guard catching his breath until Skyfire comes to relieve him.  By the time he returns to the base, Optimus is silently watching the Captain continue to debrief his team.  Jetfire uses his internal com to Optimus, /He’s still going at it?/  
    Optimus face may have been stoic, but his tone was grumbling, /Please tell me what he is yelling it isn’t true./  Jetfire tips his head in confusion.  Optimus lifts one finger in Alexis’ direction.  /She didn’t really bait Starscream into your line of fire and a collision with Thundercracker./  
     Jetfire quickly hides his smile behind his face shield, /Okay, I won’t tell you that was the coolest thing I’ve seen since Bee baited Motormaster directly into Megatron./  
    Optimus snorts, but turns away with a commander’s straight back when he sees he broke the moment for the Captain.  Jetfire on the other hand, can no longer keep his laughter contained.  Optimus glowers at him.  
   “Do you have something to add, Prime?”  
    Optimus considers his words for a moment and then turns back locking his gaze with one particular pilot, “This was an easy run today.  Now they know your abilities.  He won’t fall for it a second time.”  
     “Wanna bet?”  It slips out faster than she meant.  All the pilots take a step back as Prime takes one small step forward and lowers himself face to face with her.  He may lower his height, but he still has commanding posture. The others take a few more steps back, and even Alexis is pondering for a second if she has gone too far.  
   He wants her to see directly into his optics. “No, I don’t want to bet your life on it.  You are good, but trust me, he’s better than you.  He’s been flying this space for nearly four million years.  He is no fool.” Then to make his point a step clearer, “Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp were Elite Guards for the Senate before becoming Air Commanders for the Decepticons. This is THEIR home, not yours, try not to forget that.”  
     Although Alexis knows she is stepping on thin ice, she leans in, “Then why the hell am I here if not to thwart their plans?”  She waits for his answer.  
    Is optics narrow, she does have a point and he clenches a fist at that. Then whispers, “Slag, I sure hope you will be a bigger pain in their aft than you are to mine!”  
    Alexis smirks and responds just as quiet, “I aim to please, sir.”  
   Jetfire coms Prime, /Are you sure she isn’t related to Bee?/   
   Prime drops his head to a palm and coms him back, /Frag you, Jetfire./   
  Jetfire chuckles again leaving the room.  Then Optimus regains his composure and taps Alexis in the head, “You are grounded tomorrow.  If need be, I’ll have Jetfire personally see you home if you keep this up.”  He gets up and begins to leave.

   “Prime,” that does stops him and he turns to hear what else she has to say. She licks her lip gathering her thoughts. Yes she has a reputation to disregard authority and laws of physics, but she was not raised to be rude in opportunities she has been given. “I meant no disrespect.  I just want you to have the peace we do.”   
    “And I want you to see the peace your people can help us obtain.” Optimus nods in acceptance of her respect. But he does give a slight smile,  “You’re still grounded.”   
    Now it’s Alexis turn to laugh.

~~0~~  
   The next battle with the Seekers…  
    _Boy howdy, she is a saucy one._ , Starscream smirks dodging her fire but returning none of his own.   
   It bothers her that he is arrogant enough NOT to return fire at her when he has the chance. If anything, he lines himself as if he COULD take her out, and then ALLOWS her to line him up.  Alexis takes careful aim and fires up at him laughing, “Is that all you’ve got!”       
     He got too cocky this time. Who knew that one little shot could clip something so important and send him spiraling to the ground.  Impact is hard, especially on the face as he misguided the distance in his unfolding.  The dirt covered in humiliation tastes worse.  The bruised ego is like feed-back.   
    She lands beside him as he access the damage.  She enjoys giving him a kick in the nose.  “Problem flying, flyboy?”  
      He turns his head ever so slightly reaching to grab her, “Maybe you should try it.”  
     She leans in and laughs then flits out of his range, “But you are always bragging about your flight abilities.”  
     He rolls completely and collapses on his back, wings askew.  “Primus, please kill me, now,”  he sighs.  
     Prime comes over swiftly and agitated.  When he sees Starscream laid out on the ground and Alexis holding a weapon over the Seeker‘s temple he gasps, “You shot him down?!”  
      She holsters her gun and cocks a hip, “Yeah.  Isn’t that what we do to ’Cons?”  
      He growls, “Not when they are bringing us information for a combined foe.”  He reaches a hand out and helps Starscream to his feet.  
      “Oops, must have missed that memo,”  Alexis cringes up to Optimus.  One look from him, she hands over her gun and she places herself on KP duty.  
     Starscream laughs to Prime, “Quite the firecracker you’ve got there.”  
     Prime grumbles, “You have no idea.”  
     Starscream turns his head to watch the cocky little red spitfire stride across the compound  and disappear inside the mess hall.  “Spirited, I like that,” with a rather rakish grin.  Prime shoots him a warning look as they head for the command post.  
     
          Alexis heads into the kitchen and begins scrubbing the cooking pots without being asked.  She’s been here too many times and knows the drill.  Billy the chef comes over to her, “What did you do now?”  
    Alexis slams the pot down into the sanitizer, “How was I supposed to know that the deadliest Seeker was a messenger?  When did we decide to team up with the ’Cons and why didn‘t they TELL me?”     
    The chef shakes his head, “Welcome to the world of command structure, or hadn’t you figured that out yet?”  
     Alexis turns to him waving a sponge, “Do you know how many teams I have been on?”  He shakes his head.  “Do you know how many times I was the last member of my team to survive because I didn’t follow orders?”  
     The chef pokes her back with a whisk, “This isn’t an Earth war.”  
     She smiles, “No, it isn’t.  Can anyone explain to me why it has gone on for millions of years?  What‘s the point?”  
      “Now that sounds like a question I over heard Skyfire asking.  Maybe you should talk to him.”  
     “I would like to, but as I was passing to here, I got orders to stay away from all the ’Bots and ‘Cons.  Something about being half cocked.”  The chef chuckles.

~~0~~     
    A few days later, Starscream is wandering across the complex, under guard.  Alexis is out there too with her friends.  He casts a smirk over to her.  She returns the smirk.  Her friends head back inside at their commander’s orders.  Alexis defies them, yet again.  Starscream’s guards are chatting at a distance knowing he isn‘t really a danger.  Alexis slides over to him while he takes a seat.  “So, what brings you out here?”  She asks.  
    He looks down on her in many ways.  “Look it, puny human…”  
    “Who shot your aft out of the sky,”  she finishes.  
     Now he points a finger at her, “I would love to see you fly and see where that saucy attitude of yours gets you.”  
     Alexis buffs her nails on her flight jacket, “I do fly.”  
    He chuckles, “No, not that thing.  I mean yourself.”  
    She cocks her head up at him, “Well that ain’t happen’ until I become an Autobot.”  
    “Or ’Con.”  he buffs his own fingers against his chest.  
     “In your dreams, Crazy ’Con.”  She tosses over her shoulder.   
      He chuckles as she heads back inside.  He likes a challenge.  Now if he just had a few items…  
     
       A few weeks later, Alexis is on the roof of the building looking out at the scenery.  She sees a streak go by.  It lands on a hilltop not too far away.  Then it flashes a light at her.  She translates it pretty quick,  **Time to earn your wings**.  
    She finds her own flashlight and flashes back, **Crazy ’con**.  
  **Chicken**   comes back.  The shape takes a seat.  Waiting for her.   
    She wrestles with herself.  She shouldn’t trust him.  But he did put a challenge to her and she does like a good challenge.  As he sneered at one time, ‘ _lowly human_.’  She has no information to betray the base.   
   Still, what’s he up to?  She flashes back, **Scrap Iron.  Got better things to do**.”  She turns her back and heads back inside.  She can hear his engines fire off.  They seemed extra revved up.  Did she make him mad?  If so, is that a bad thing to do?  
     
      A few nights later, Alexis is back on the dormitory roof star gazing.  By the time she hears the engines it is too late.  She is lifted off the roof cupped in a dark hand, tossed into a cockpit and finds herself flying well past the speed of sound to a very distant plateau.  
     Just a fast, she is then dumped on the ground and she hears a Cybertronian unfold beside her.  
       It was a rough landing and Alexis knows she will feel it tomorrow.  If she lives from this kidnapping.  Carefully she stands up and brushes the dirt from her face.  The dust clears and she finds herself face to face with him.  Beaming a broad smile he retorts, “Scrape iron, eh?”     
     Alexis steps back to access him and the situation.  His body posture says more than enough.  One knee dropped to the ground with the other bent in a crouch and his chest leans on it so he can be right in her face.  There is a sparkle in his optic that says he is here to tease her.  So she hopes she has read him right.  
     So Alexis returns the challenging body language.  She tilts her head forward and shakes the dust out of her hair into his face.  He sneezes and she turns her back on him with a definite swing to her feminine hips.  Chuckling, he pulls himself upright.  
      Alexis spreads her hands out wide to the expanse, “So, it this how you pick your conversationalists?  No one else wants to spend time with you, so you have to kidnap them? Eh?”  
      This time he really starts laughing.  Alexis turns around at him with a smirk.  She can see now, he means no malice.  Crossing her arms over her chest, she waits for an answer.  
     “Ready to put those words into action?”  He challenges her.  
     Her face says more than her words, “Are you cracked?  What are you talking about?”  
     He tosses a large black disk from his hip and it lands directly in front of her.  “Put up or shut up, human.  Oh, wait, once you step on that, you will be one of us.”  
    She warily points to the disk, “What do you mean us?”  
    Shrugging, “Autobot, Decepticon it’s all the same at this point. Cybertronian-ish”  
    She kicks the disk back to him, “I don’t trust you, Starscream.  No one does.  Not even Galvatron.”  
     He raises his hand, “Ah, so true. Very true.”  But he leans in, “The reason I offer it to you, I see sass.  I see adventure.  I don’t see fear.”  Then cocks a cheeky optic brow,  “Or did I?”  
     Alexis stares at the disk again. An opportunity like no other!  He crosses his arms over his chest waiting for her answer.  She takes a huge risk and drops her defenses, “Will I come back to myself?”  
     There is seriousness to him as he nods. “Yes, it doesn’t last that long.  About eight to twelve hours depending on the energy used.  The best I can figure.”  She shoots him a curious look.  He sighs and lets out a secret of his own.  “I wasn’t always Second in Command of the Decepticons, nor was I always an Elite Guard.  All I really wanted to be was a scientist.  Organics was one of my specialties.”  He raises his hands in a giving gesture.  
     All ruses and facades fall at this point. “Would you be willing to come down to my level?”  He lowers himself to be face to face with her again.  She chuckles and shakes her head, “No, I mean be a human?”  
    He cocks an eyebrow at her shocked at the human research, “You can do that?”  
    “I may have over heard of…some experimental stuff.”  
    “And…” the scientist in him is now more than curious.  
    “Let me make this perfectly clear, I will not betray my people.”  
    “And I will kill you in an instant if you turn on me.”  
    Alexis sticks out her hand and takes his in a shake.  “I can’t believe I just made a deal with a ‘Con.”  
   He smirks back, “Yeah, well I can’t believe I am touching a human and not retching.”  
   
     They both laugh.  He straightens up and pushes the disk towards her again.  
    “Just step on the plate.  I’ll do the rest.”  Alexis nods and takes the risky opportunity..


	2. Ready for Affection

##  [ red star 2 ](http://mamabot.deviantart.com/art/red-star-2-264478900)

  * by [mamabot](http://mamabot.deviantart.com/), Oct 20, 2011, 10:06:47 PM
  * [Literature](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/) / [Fan Fiction](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/) / [Sci-Fi](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/scifi/)



(Alexis learns to fly as a ‘Bot, Starscream finds himself in over his head.  Truth to Optimus and Megatron comes out.)

   Alexis takes a hesitant step onto the black disk Starscream offers.  It begins to glow red.  Then a red force field bubble comes up over her.  There is a flash and the shield is gone.  
   “Well, well, well…”  Starscream is quite pleased with the transformation.  
    “Mmm, I make this look good.”  Alexis looks down at herself.  
    Starscream is definitely turned on and his voice drops to a husky purr that even surprises him. “Oh yes you do.”    
    She looks up at him with a very provocative smile.  She would swear his optics are ogling her.  But instead of being smart, she strides over to the near by fresh water pool to get a better look at herself.

     A striking round black helmet that just frames her face. This is not military flight helmet, no it is clearly femme cut like Moonracer‘s.  Then the rounded shoulders, bust proportional to her natural form and narrow waist with slim silver belly exposed and a severely provocative cut to the curvy yet sturdy hips of her “pants.”  Her thighs are certainly powerful, with trim calves and wickedly pointed split stilettos.  Her long fingered hands can’t help by run down her body enjoying the sensation it brings.    
   Then she turns her back to get a good look and is even more pleased.  On the back of her rounded shoulders are two powerful jet engines.  Just below them are a pair of ladylike yet flight ready wings folded to lay down her back but not interfere with her desirable form.  There is one tiny mark at the small of her back Starscream would like to see better, that she is sure transferred over from her natural body.    
    As she turns again, Starscream strides up behind her and reaches to touch her, but she bats his hands away.  
   “Don’t touch the merchandise.”  She coyly tells him.  
    “Alexis,” he clears his throat of the feral  mechly growl even HE hasn‘t heard himself emit before.  “I’m ready to renege on the agreement and take you back to my lair, right now.” He clearly warns her of his intentions to pursue her.  
    She looks him straight in the eye, with an ever so provocative twist of her waist. It’s not the first time someone has come on strongly to her and thinks their bravado will make her want to engage with him  She whispers up next to his audio, “Gotta catch me first.”    
   And she slams a split-stiletto onto his foot launching her straight into the air. With a quick flip, she is a striking red fighter jet and those moves give her at least a couple miles of head start over him.    
   His string of swearing is lost in the sound of his own twin jets racing across the sky.  
   
    She doesn’t know where her limits are.  But he knows his, so he punches it to catch up to her.  She hears him coming and cuts right.  He banks right after her.  Then she dips into the canyon.  This time he chuckles and slides himself right over her.  He matches her move for move.    
   But she isn’t an ace fighter jet pilot for nothing.  This time she slams on the breaks and while he is wondering where she went, he doesn’t see the turn in the canyon.  He doesn’t know her team has been doing maneuvers here.  He banks too late and his back is scrapped along the rock wall.    
   This time she cackles back, hovering unfolded a couple miles back.  He returns the stance a good length from her with a furious face.  Then quickly returns to jet-form and fires off towards her in a straight shot.  Fear comes over her as he begins his streak. She heads straight up still unfolded.  
  “No!!”  he calls to her.    
    But it’s too late.  He puts on an extra burst of speed to reach her.  Her engines cough and cut out as she reaches the stratosphere.  “Bad timing, Red Star,“  he grumbles praying he will make it in time.  Streaking as fast as he can, he almost over shoots her.  But he reaches out in the nick of time and wraps an arm around her waist, hauling her roughly against his chest.    
   Then lightly returns them to the plateau. He cups the side of her face and turns her to face him, scanning her systems in the process of landing.  
  Light headed, she lets herself lean on him and arm drape over his shoulder.  His arm is gently around her waist holding her against his torso as they touch down.  He hand is warm to her cheek and his tone even more so comforting. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you to do that.”  
   She rolls her head against his shoulder and faces him, “What did I do?”  
    An actual sympathetic smile comes over him, “There’s other limits to this thing. You aren’t actually a Cybertronian, silly.  It doesn’t have interstellar flight.  It can’t handle the stratosphere.  Not enough oxygen, human.”  
    “Ah, the human factor,” her head still a little woosy.  Some how, she feels comforted the arms of the enemy while he smiles at her jest.  
  With a soft snort, he settles them to sit with her in his lap.  “How do you feel?”  
  A truly satisfied smile comes across her face, “That was awesome.”  
  Chuckling he joins her, “Yeah, it was.  I’ve got to admit.  You are good.”  
  “Excuse me, did I just hear Commander Starscream give a compliment?” but doesn’t move her head.  
   Without moving his hand from her face, he fires back, “Excuse me, did I just see Lieutenant Alexis fall out of the sky?  Without being shot?”  
  She shoves away from him trying to stand but staggering. “That was not my fault.  Where’s the flight manual for this thing?”  
   Part of him wants to haul her back to his side, but he knows, better.  So instead he crosses his arms over his bent knees and retorts, “You, a flight manual?  I bet you told the instructors where the book was wrong.  And then proved it.”  She stops suddenly.   Shock comes to him , “You mean I nailed that one!”  He laughs exuberantly.  
   This time she strides back to him, “Give it to me?”  
   His brow wrinkles, “What?”  
   She tries again, “Give my your sword.”  
    “No!”  He’s actually a little afraid of her.

   So deftly, she reaches around and plucks the wing from his back.  He tries to take it back, but she kicks him back with a pointed toe to the gut.  Clearly she has recovered. He tries a couple more times to take it back, but she isn’t bulky as him and evades his every move.  Once she even smacks him with the flat his own sword in the face.    
   Once he sees she means no harm to him, he backs off to sees what she is going to do.  She takes the tip of his sword and begins to etch something on her right thigh.  He tries to look over her shoulder but she twists ever so carefully so he can’t.   With this move, he finds her even more attractive.  
    With his head swimming with lust and excitement, he begins to wonder if just maybe he is in way over his head this time. Certainly trying to take over command of Galvatron is easier that fighting his own intense and quickly desirable feelings for this…this… what is she?!  
  
    Once done, she turns so he can see in the star light what she has etched on her thigh: **Earth Marine Corps.**  He smiles at the brazen tattoo.  But then he swallows hard as he watches her draw his sword across her tongue to wipe away the paint chips.    
   He knows for certain now.  He is in way over his head.  He can’t move, totally enraptured by this woman.  She knows she has him, too.  With an extra swing to her hips she comes back to him and drapes her arms over his shoulders.  Then he feels her reset the sword into his back.  With was a definite invocative thrust.  But her chest is still tight against his.  
    “I have to go home now.”  She whispers with her mouth directly next to her ear.  
   “Are you sure?”  He barely says.    
    With a long tipped finger she points to the hanging horizon.  “I have maneuvers shortly after dawn,” and plucks the disk from his hip.  
     He just nods watches as she steps back onto the disk.  He touches a setting on his hip controls and with another red flash, she is back in her human red flight suit.  It doesn’t miss her that he clearly looks disappointed.    
   There is a lot that could be said,  but neither says it.  He just drops to his alt-form and she climbs aboard.  Silently he takes off and heads back to the dormitory building.  He should not be there and so, rotating upside down and pops the hatch, “I’m sorry.”  And she goes tumbling across the roof into the A/C unit.  He makes one last pass to see her hand wave.  Then he chides himself as he dashes off, _Me, remorse?_  
Alexis picks herself up carefully.  Oh yeah, no doubt about it.  She is going to have some bruises.  There is going to have to be a better way to meet.  
  _Oh Lord, did I just agree to doing this AGAIN?!_  
  
~~  
   The next day, Alexis wanders into the secured command sector.  She sees Jetfire and Optimus talking over a war table.  Jetfire taps one spot, “Still no word from Rosa?”  
   Optimus shakes his head, “I don’t want to think the worst, but for the team’s sake, we have to assume she didn’t make it.  Or the equipment was faulty.”  
   Jetfire puts a hand on Optimus’ shoulder, “I’m sorry.  I know how much this means to you.  You know what she means to all of us, right?”  
    Optimus nods, “Yeah, I know.  Hope for our future.”  
   Jetfire smiles, “Not just that.  I know Ironhide had hoped she would become Prime.”  
   Optimus adamantly shakes his head, “I hoped not!  I wanted her to be happy and peaceful.  I never wanted her to carry this!” He lightly pounds a fist to where everyone knows he carries the Matrix.  
    “You can’t be serious.  She’s your daughter!”  Alexis clamps a hand over her mouth quickly about to gasp at the revelation.  
    “That’s exactly why.”  Optimus sighs.  Then he taps the table again.  “Look, just in case something happens, you are to deliver the Matrix to Ultra Magnus, got it?”  Jetfire nods.  “The other thing is… in here, under the war table, is an orb.  Destroy it.”  
   “What?”  
    “After what happened to Sideswipe and Ironhide, Ratchet encased the Cortez Virus in a plasma energy orb.  Even encased in the plasma, don’t let it touch your spark.  Just destroy it as the instructions state.  I have left a message to Ultra Magnus with the same orders.  Got it?”  
   “What happens if it touches the spark?”    
    Optimus rubs his brow, “Just promise me you won’t be stupid enough to try it?”  
     Jetfire chuckles, “Hey, I’m pretty stupid to try anything once.”  
    Optimus shakes his head, “Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.  For once and the sake of humanity, just listen to me and just don’t do it.”  
    “Will it kill somebody?”  
     “I don’t think so, but it will mess up your life.  And could have…” he opens his right glove.  Jetfire sees the marks and touches one reverently.  Optimus continues, “untold consequences.  Please.  I had to tell someone, but…”  
   “Why haven’t you destroyed it yet?”  
    Optimus runs his face with both hands, “I don’t know.  I feel the Matrix calling me to wait, but I can’t figure out why.”  
     Jetfire taps Optimus’ right hand, “Maybe because it could save our race.”  
     “Or doom us in the wrong hands.  Got it?”    
      Jetfire nods understanding the conversation about the Cortez Virus is over. “So, about tomorrow’s run.”  

     Alexis moves on.  So now she has just the answer she needed.  The rumored Cortez virus that can turn Bot to human is really right there.  But the war table is no easy thing to access.  It will definitely take some works to get it out and off the base.    
  “Let’s see how that ’Con likes the tables turned on him.  Puny human my aft. "  
 _  
Are you a devil or an angel  
Your touch is magnetizing, physically  I’ floating leaves my body glowing  
Earth said be afraid your not like the others futurist brothers  
Different DNA I don’t understand you, You’re from a whole other world, A different dimension, You opened my eyes left me going into ?  
Kiss me kiss-kiss-kiss me, Infect me with your love’n  fill me with your poison, Take me take-take-take me  
Wanna be a victim  ready for abduction, You’re an alien, your touch so far away, super natural, extraterrestrial, You’re so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, sun me with your lasers, Your kiss is cosmic every move is magic  
See I abducted you, so I’ll tell you what to do….)_  
  The song reverberates in Alexis head that night while the dream of racing the stars with Starscream tucked close above her, in tight formation matching her every move like a sensuous Tango dance in the skies…  
  
     “Come on Alexis!  Oh five hundred.  Let’s go!”  Gina’s voice cuts through the dream and shatters her dance partner into stars.    
    The briefing of the day informs the team they are moving back to Earth.  The ’Cons just can’t leave it alone.  And since they were now on human turf, EMC is going harder and stronger at the ’Cons.  
    She has no time to reach the orb before they leave.  
  
  Later that week, Alexis makes herself a personal red jet pack.  Keeping it hidden on the roof is no easy feat.  But a few nights later she sees the flash of light again, **Do I need to come get you?**      
  Her response: **Cool your jets.**  
  Then she quickly hoists up her jet pack and takes off.  As she comes to the plateau, zooms straight for his nose and then pulls up at the last second leaving him to inhale her exhaust.  Then with the grace of an angel, she lands lightly at his feet.    
  He gives her an approving look, “Nice.”  Then the disk shoots from his hand at her feet.    
  She steps aboard and he zaps the disk.  Instantly, she becomes her red ‘Bot form with her engraving still intact.  She reaches over with a pointed finger and wipe the exhaust smudge off the tip of his nose.  He grasps her wrist tightly.  She shoots him a warning look.  In return, a smile just spreads out across his face.  “Watch the ceiling this time, my dear.”  
   She whispers to him, “Watch your afterburners, darling.”    
  This time when she goes to slam her foot down, he deftly pulls his back and rises with her still holding her wrist.  So she alt-forms out of his grip, with a roll over her back away from him, and under his feet shooting  off.  He twist to his side, to alt-forms after her.  
  
    Alexis, he notices, seems to be flying for herself.  She doesn’t care who is after her.  She just enjoys flying.  He has given her a gift.  For some odd reason it brings pleasure to see her happy.  What was wrong with him?  Maybe because she just enjoys flight just like himself.  
    This time, he slides himself under her.  Matching her move for move, once again.  But this time, her moves are not out of spite.  Her moves are out of agility and the feel of speed.  Neither one says a word.  They just enjoy streaking as fast as they can letting the sonic booms roar far behind them.

   And then she makes a sudden u-turn and lands on  a tall building.  It takes him a few minutes to find her.  He didn’t expect her to stop.  Coming to her side, crouching beside her, he follows her focus.   Clearly she is watching something.  “What is it?”  
  “A burglary.”  
   He shrugs, “So?”  
   “They’re stealing medicine from that factory.”  
  “It’s not my problem.  Let’s go.”  He straightens up.    
   She straightens up too, but doesn’t follow him away from the edge.  Her foot is on the opposite edge ready to dive off the building.  “Well, that’s one thing that separates a ’Con from a ’Bot.”    
   She starts to leap but he catches her upper arm, “Wait.”  She shoots him a _Don’t try to stop me look._  He smiles, “I’ll go with you.”  
  “But you said it isn’t your problem.”  
  “True.  But it’s yours.  So that makes it mine.”  She smiles back at him.  “Don’t get any ideas,” he sasses back a warning to himself more than her.  
  They leap from the building and buzz the thieves.  Some start to scatter.  Starscream goes to buzz the police to catch their attention.  Alexis continues to thwart their plans and sends them dizzy.  
   Starscream comes back.  She sees him come in, but he doesn’t see the danger.  Alexis calls his name as she reaches back pulling her ponytail from her head.  He whips his head around to see her ponytail become a whip and latch onto his wrist.  He is shocked as she puts both hands on the handle and yanks him towards her.  Then he sees what is aimed at her.  He kicks on his jet and launches towards her pushing her back harder and colliding them together.  With a smack they see the artillery aimed at each of them actually collided into each other with a tremendous boom.  
   Tangled up together, they hit another building.  Carefully, they try to stand up and separate.  Their enemies are coming forward.  Alexis gets her whip released from his wrist and he pulls a sword.  With a curl to his wrist and grins, “Let me finish them off.”  
  She warns him, “My planet, my rules.  Justice.  Earth justice.”  
  He spits on the ground, “Waste of time.”  
  She steps right in front of him and puts both hands on his sword wrist, “Don’t.”  
   He smiles directly optic to optic with her, “Or what?”  
  Alexis wasn’t ready for that.  She promised not to reveal her ‘Bot form and she certainly doesn’t want to lose her flight time… with him.  “Please?”  she tries again.  
  He lets the tip of the sword drop to touch the ground, “Please?  Didn’t know that was in your vocabulary.”  
    She reaches around and yanks the other sword from his back, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, and won’t know if this goes bad.”    
   With that she turns her back to him welding his sword like a samurai at the arsenal of thieves.  Three steps later she can hear the hum of another sword coming up behind her.  But the sword comes sailing over her head and stabs the getaway car straight through the top, pinning it to the ground.      
   Striding past her, he puts his foot on the hood of the car in order to dislodge it from his sword.  Sirens can be heard.  Flashing lights are reflected off the building.  He turns and cocks his head.  “Oops, slipped.”  She crosses her arms over her chest.  He comes back to her and takes his other sword from her.  “I think we should go.”  He slips the swords back in and takes off, alt-form.  She takes a leap and follows him out.

~~00~~  
    Time continues with Alexis sneaking out to go jet-streaking with Starscream.  He can’t figure out why she is so much fun. After all Skywarp is more than willing to go racing and cause mayhem.  
 Maybe because she is just the distraction he needs from killing Galvatron.  Neither of them talks about anything war related.  Just racing the skies and feeling the wind is what they needed to clear their thoughts.

  The roof top door breaks open and Alexis dashes around to her hidden jet pack.  She has been trying to hard to keep her mouth in check so she doesn’t get extra duty tonight.  This time it was clearly not her fault that ended with her scrubbing down the kitchen.  Now reeking of bleach, she yanks her jet pack on and dashes off.  Anger fuels her flight.  
   She heads over to Their Plateau.  He is no where in sight.  Her heart actually sinks at the thought she missed him.  Flying over the plateau again, she over shoots him.  He doesn’t move.  It surprises her that he doesn’t make a comment or movement.  Circling back, she sees why she missed him the first time.  He is sitting on the edge of the plateau with his back against a large boulder.  It’s as wide as his wing span.  Only the tips of his helmet are seen above the bolder.    
   This time as she comes up to the boulder, she cuts her engines and glides to a light landing directly behind his helmet.  She shrugs off the jet pack.  Yet he still doesn’t move.  Now she is getting a little worried about him.  She takes a few strides forward.  The height of the boulder against the back of his helmet is just right for her to be standing and rest her elbows directly on top of his helmet.  Standing on her tip toes, she can lean over the top and down on his face.  His head is tipped slightly back so he is looking up to the sky.  She’s never seen him so serene.    
   “Hey, there.  Sorry I’m late.”  He doesn’t respond.  She is actually getting worried.  She leans down and touches the bridge of his nose, “Star?”  
   A smile creeps across his lips at the tenderness of her tone.  Certainly nothing he ever expected to hear directed at him.  His eyes roll up to her and softly he says, “I’m here.”  She gives him a relieved look.  His focus returns to the sky.    
    Alexis slides back and crosses her arms leaning on his helmet and then lays her chin on them.  “What are you looking at?”  It moves him more than she will ever know at her tender repose on him.  
  “Space.  Vast space.”  He almost sounds dreamy.  
   “I wish I could fly out there like you.”  
  A harsh amused tone comes out, “Oh no you don’t.”  
   “I don’t?”  
   His eyes roll up to her again, “Trust me, you don’t.  It is brutal and harsh out there.”  
  “But it looks so peaceful and quiet.”  
   He closes his eyes, “Silent?  It can be.  Peaceful?  Absolutely not.”  And he says nothing else.  Alexis is concerned by what he said.  She hasn’t had a chance to be this close to his face.  Now she is beginning to see a new side to him.    
  
    His helmet is far from smooth.  It is obvious, this close, where one embellishment has been welded back on.  His nose has been smashed and pounded back out again.  There are gashes and pits all over his face.  Then she sees something quite obviously painful.  “Star, tilt your head up here.”  Keeping his optics closed, he does as she asked letting his head rest fully on the rock.  Using both hands and her foot as leverage, she yanks a rock out of the corner of his optic area.  “How long has that been there?’  
   He grunts, “I have no idea, but thank you.  It’s hurt for far too long.”  
   Alexis slides around and down to his shoulder.  “Star, turn to me.”  He does and opens his optics to face her.  She can see he’s got all kinds of foreign matter crammed into the crevices of his armor.  She reaches for another piece and yanks it loose.  
    His voice is ever so gentle, like he’s trying to hide his tender side, “Don’t look too hard, Alexis.  I have an image to up hold, you know.”  
   Her smile turns ever so tender, “Not with me you don’t.” He holds her with a very tender look.  It would be so easy to fall into that human emotional trap.  He can feel himself too close to the edge.    
   “Come to me,” she almost whispers, begging him to take the human-pod.  Instead, he turns away from her, with his chest taking a heavy sigh.  Alexis can see she has found a chink in his ego’s armor.    
  Or is it her own?  She’s never really considered dating, or even allowing a friend to get under her skin, so why does she actually CARE about his quietness? To her own surprise, she settles down on his shoulder close to his neck where she can feel his pulse.  “Tell me what is so harsh out there?”  
   The old Starscream comes back, “There are a lot of horrible things out there.  Monsters that eat metal.  Organisms that eat stars.  Creatures who want to take over the universe.”  
   She mocks him lightly. “Yeah, those kind are the worst.”  
   He holds a hand out and she climbs into his palm.  With a smirk he lifts her to face him directly. “Yeah, well you Autobots should be grateful to us Decepticons.  You have no idea the aliens we have neutralized or eliminated before they could take out your peace and kind sparked lives.”  
  Alexis tilts her head sassily at him, “Oh so we need you?”  
 “Oh absolutely,” dead serious  
  “Yeah, well you need us too.”  
 His cocky smirk comes back, “How so?”  
 “Teaming up with us fleshlings, we have found inventive ways to prolong your dieing race and find you new Energon sources.  Which you ’Cons then have stolen.”  
  Starscream’s laughter is blusterous and infectious.  Alexis finds herself laughing with him.  Soon both of them find their sides hurting.  
   “You know, too bad we couldn’t have more of this together.”  Alexis finally finds her breath.  
  “You and I?”  He smiles.  
  She giggles, “I’m sure you and I will have more.  But I meant Mega-Galvatron and Optimus and you know the two sides.”  
  Starscream’s face drops.  Alexis knows she struck a nerve.  Turning his face back up to the sky he sighs,  “Sometimes it feels like just yesterday Megatronous and Orion were laughing together.  But that has been … well eons.”  
  Alexis pounds his hand to get him to face her again, “Wait, you mean they were friends?”  
  Starscream turns a curious gaze, “Oh you mean I know something you Autobots don’t?  Optimus Prime actually kept something from his flesh-pets?  Wow.”  
   “That was down right mean, Starscream.”  She turns her back on him and goes to leap from his palm, but he catches her in the other palm.  
   “Alexis, wait.”  But she leaps again this time making it to the ground.  And then she realizes her jet pack is on top of a boulder she can’t climb.  She knows she may never make it back to base, but she is not going to ask him for help.  “Where are you going?”  
   “Why should you care?  It’s not like we are friends or anything.”  That one strikes him hard. He picks up the jet pack and turns to follow her across the plateau.    
  “Alexis, come on.  You know we can’t be friends.  There is just so much we don’t have in common.”  
  Alexis turns pointing a finger at him, “Liar.”  Then continues on her way.  He had been called a liar many times and he was used to it.  But this time she call him on a truth about himself.  It hurts.  
  “You’re right.”  He finally agrees when she is almost to the opposite cliff face.  She stops and sits down.  He comes up beside her and sits letting his legs dangle over the cliff.  
   
 “What was the fight about for Orion and Megatronous?”  She quietly asks.  
  “They disagreed about the direction of Cybertron‘s revolt.  Their options drove a wedge between them.  They agreed there needed to be a change, but not how to bring it about.”  
  “Megatron betrayed him.”  Alexis reveled.  
  “That maybe how some see it.”  
   “Megatron lied, cheated and stole… against his friend.”  
   Starscream sighs, “Yes.”  With a cruel smirk he finishes, “Would you expect any thing less from him?”  
   “That’s not funny.”  She is hurt that he would even find that the slightest bit funny.  He turns and lowers his face to hers.  
    “Look it, honesty is the whole deal here.  Megatron has none and it’s always been Optimus and Orion’s weakness.”  
   Alexis rises and faces him directly, “What does it mean for us?”  
   He lowers himself closer and whispers in her ear, “You tell me.”    
  His breath is warm, almost hot, but it still sends shivers right through her.  Ever so slowly she turns to face him.  The look on his metallic face is ever so soft.    
  “I guess we need to be honest with ourselves first,” she finally answers.  
   He nods.  There really isn’t much else to be said tonight.  He lifts her to his chest where she settles on the pod cover and reclines back.  Silently they stay motionless just absorbing each others company until the sun rises.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Prime blood Red Star:  Chapter 3  
{Revised Sept 2016}  
_**  
   When Alexis returns to the human barracks at nearly dawn, she knows her body should be dog-tired, but it’s actually running on a second wind.  Well, really it’s her head that isn’t all together as she makes her way inside. Once again, she has gotten herself grounded for not being in her rack at lights out.    
    Sighing heavily, she reports for punishment instead of the flightline:  Red Alert’s med bay.  She pings the door and Red Alert turns to her, “Paxton?”  
    Alexis leaps up to the table where the humans get eye to optic with the Autobot medic. “At your service, Doc.”  
    Red Alert narrows his gaze, “Why?”  
    She wrinkles her nose, “I went to the roof after scrubbing down the kitchen. Got caught trying to get back to my rack on time.”  
    “Smoker?”  
   Alexis chuckles, “No, worse.”  Red Alter tips his head in warning to drug use.  Alexis blushes revealing something so personal, “I sketch.  You know, draw.  And the stars were brighter than normal.  Out here, when you guys go lights out, you go all lights out and I can see for miles.  Especially with the plateaus and canyons.  I wanted to catch it at sunrise too.”  
   “Why aren’t you in the kitchen now?”  
    Alexis sinks to the table top resting her chin on her knees, “Captain Samburg said if I’m going to keep screwing up, I’ll wind up in the medbay eventually.  He’ll just be the first one to send me there.  He wanted me to see I put humans and ‘Bots in danger.”  
     Red Alert sinks down onto the stool and holds a finger out to her in sympathy.  She wraps a hand around it.  “Why are you such a dare devil?”  
     Alexis shakes her head. As a mech who is deeper than some, she knows she can explain things better to him. “I’m not cocky.  I really **am** that good.  I can feel the movements.  I don’t think, I feel.  I breathe and the plane moves.  I don’t know how else to explain it.  I can do this with my motorcycle, too.  Or a jet ski.  Any machine, I guess.”  Her face changes from feeling like a freak to amusement,  “Did you know, I’ve only crashed one jet.  And even the maintenance crew chief told me he knew that part of the jet was weak.  He didn’t blame me even though my CO did.  I didn’t even get hurt.  I’m not a screw up.  And I’m not arrogant.  I am that good.  Machines just react to my slightest touch.”  
  
    Red Alert checks to make sure no one is behind him and leans in, “I know.”  Now it’s her turn to be surprised.  “Jetfire and Skyfire have said so themselves.”  
    Alexis looks up to him for help, “What am I going to do?”  
    “Follow orders,” he advises.  Alexis pouts.  He smiles and points to the human sector of the med bay.  “You can help me by putting those supplies away in the labeled cabinets, okay?”  
   She nods and gets to work.    
  
     After the first couple cases are unpacked she takes a risk, “Red Alert, can I ask you something?”  
  “No guarantees I’ll answer it.”    
   “Understood.  If Starscream is such a bag guy, why did Optimus let him walk onto the base so easily?  Is he really that bad?”  
    Red Alert sighs, “You know, if you had asked me that when we first battled the Decepticons on Earth, I would say yes.  But something has changed with him over the last few years.”  
    “Is he still dangerous?”  
    “Oh yeah!  Slagging dangerous.  But his strikes have become more calculated more precise.  Before he would just fire like a gangster: randomly for mass destruction.  But recently he has become more of a sniper.”  
    “Meaning?”  
    “Megatron better watch his back.  Starscream has stopped being so blunt about wanting to take Megatron out.”  
    “What do you think he is up to?”  
    Red Alert shakes his head, “I’m not sure but he was the one who sent out the call for help with the Red Plague, not Megatron.  Saved us before it hit us real bad.  The Lushun system is still suffering.”  
    “Is that why he was here? To share medical cures?”  
     “Before the war, Starscream wasn’t just a council guard.  He also worked with Shockwave until Megatron found them fighting.  Half the lab was destroyed, so I hear.  Shockwave was the better, and determined scientist.  Starscream said there were limits he wasn’t going to cross.  Starscream already had the Seekers well in hand with Thundercracker as his second.  So Megatron increased the Seeker’s  duties.  That kept Starscream from becoming Shockwave’s next experiment.  I‘m not sure who Starscream hates more:  Shockwave or Megatron.”  
      
    Alexis shudders to think of Starscream working with an evil scientist.  But as a commander of flying ‘Cons she can understand.  Not only that, the time she has spent with him, has shown he does have an conscience.  Maybe even some hidden ethics?  
    Red Alert noticed her get quiet so he comes closer and takes her collar turning her around, “Why all this talk about Starscream?  What are you up to?”  Alexis shrugs.  “Don’t give me that scrap.  You forget how many times I have been the butt of Streaker & Swipe’s pranks while Bee and Hot Rod distract me.  What’s up?”  
      Alexis turns away putting the boxes on the shelf. “I’m still trying to figure you all out.  I know there are a lot of secrets here.  Some seem rather personal, which to many a human sounds weird about robots.”  Red Alert narrows his gaze for her to explain.  
    “I saw Starscream tap Optimus’ hand and say he was sorry for everything just before he returned to the ‘Cons.  A few hours later, I saw Optimus looking out the window and caught a glimpse of his bare hand in the reflection.  He has a pink and an emerald green writing engraved --”  
     “On the palm side of his finger.  There are two more on his right.”  Alexis looks up to Red Alert swiftly.    
    “Do they have the same meanings as the ones on his helm?“  
     She sees his face has dropped to one of deep sorrow.  Red Alert seems to be taking his time gathering his thoughts clenching his optics closed tightly.  His voice finally comes out as a whisper, “As the current medic, I know yet I can not tell you.”  Slowly he opens his optics that look like they are brimming with fluid. “Please Alexis, don’t talk to anyone about it.  Forget you even saw that moment.  Whatever you do, do not speak to Optimus about it.”  
   “Red…?”  Alexis voice is so sorry and tender as she touches the bridge of his nose tenderly.  
   “Transformers are not immune from the pain of grief.  Least of all Optimus Prime.”  With that he moves away from her and continues his duties.  “You are dismissed, Lieutenant Paxton.”  
    Alexis takes the hint and leaves the room.    
  
~0~  
     In her rack, she can’t put the image out of her head of Optimus’ private moment.  Instead, she begins sketching the image of what she saw.  But for the life of her, she can’t remember what the symbols looked like.  It drives her crazy to not have that little detail on her sketch.  
      
     Later that night, while waiting on her rock on their plateau, Starscream lightly lands behind her.  Silently he kneels down to see what she is doing.  His breath stills. “It would be best if you destroy that picture.”  
    Alexis whips her head around surprised that someone so large and heavy can sneak up on her so easily. “Excuse me?!”  
   “That is not a picture Optimus would ever want anyone to see.”  
    “What about you?  What if I caught one of you at your most vulnerable?”  
     He cackles, “You will never see me that vulnerable.”  
     She taps her pencil on the pad, “Oh, and how vulnerable is Prime here?”  
      Instead of answering, he shakes his head and walks away.  “So, where are we going tonight?”  
     “I’m not going anywhere with you tonight, Star,” she turns the page and begins sketching him in his arrogant stance.  
     He picks her up by the collar and sets her on the disk, touching his hip making her Red Star.  She just cocks her head at him in warning, “Yeah, like that will make me just fly off with you.”  
     He comes back and kneels before her with an arrogant smirk, “Oh you can’t resist a chance to fly on your own.  You want to race me and you know it.”  
    She leans in, “And you can’t resist just talking to me because no one else is willing to just sit and listen to your hopes.”  
    He tries to laugh off the truth, “Me hope?  Ha!  I just do!”  
    “Like scrap.  Red Alert says you have changed over the years.  Your tactics aren’t so brazen anymore.  Like you have a conscience.”  
   Instead of being offended by Red Alert, he snickers, “So talking to Red Alert about me, were you?  And what did you tell him we have been doing together?”  
    She pushes him in the face with her palm, “In your dream buster!  I’m not easy or stupid.”  
    Laughing up from falling on his aft, “I’ll find a way under your fire wall.”  
    Alexis leans in, “And why are you so interested in what is under my fleshy firewall?  I heard Sunstreaker talking about the Lushun system.  Why aren’t you there rather then hanging out with a human female?”  
  
    Starscream has no witty answer for that.  Instead he leans into her nearly touching nose to nose. “And why are you here with me, Alexis?  There are plenty of male pilots back in your barracks.  Certainly one would be worth your attention.”  
   He is so close, she could kiss him.  Do Cybertronians kiss?  She could find out right now if she tips her head just right.  But he makes the move first by tipping his head just so-  
   **_PING!_**   “Frag!”  Starscream swears softly.    
    Alexis lets her hand reach over and touch the control on his hip.  She shrinks back down to her human self.  He scowls yet answers the com. “Yes Soundwave.  I understand.”  Heavy sigh, “On my way.  Make sure you keep him quarantined.  I don’t give a fragging scrap if he is the doctor.  He isn’t thinking rationally.  Isn’t that why you were ordered to call me? ” he grunts in frustration.   
    Without looking back, Starscream blasts away not caring if he is leaving an Energon trail all the way back to Nemesis’ current location.  Might save him a lot of trouble if the Autobots blow away the Nemesis right now!  
    Alexis continues her sketch and makes it back to barracks in time for lights out.  For once.    
  
~~  
    At breakfast the next morning, Rad comes to her.  “So Alexis, what kind of punishment are you aiming for today?”  
    Alexis smirks seeing that look way too many times.  He is interested in the ‘bad girl‘ and hopes Alexis will be his gal.  She waggles her spoon in front of her linked hands resting her chin on them so Betty Boop-like.  “Oh why, Rad, do you want to know?  Do you have special plans for me?”  
    Rad flushes but recovers quickly, “Nah.  We had bets going what was your punishment today.”  
   She takes another bite, “So what other bets do you guys have going for me?”  
   Carlos slides in next to her, “How long before you get kicked out?”  
   Billy comes in on the other side, “Do you have a boyfriend?”  
   Gina also comes in across, “How many of these guys you can drink under the table.”  That one gets Alexis giggling pretty bad.  
     Fred comes over sliding in beside Rad, “Yeah, and which one of these mechs you will piss off first.  No one thought you would shoot Starscream down. We figured he would kill you first.”  
  
     That one Alexis has to cover herself by taking a big bite of her meal.  Gina nudges her, “Hey what had you actually in your bunk on time last night.  You weren’t out with your _boyfriend_?”  
    Alexis’ spoon drops and her head shoots up real quick, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”  She’s terrified everyone knows about her late night meetings with a certain ‘Con.  Even worse, maybe they are right.  After all, she did nearly kiss him last night!    
    Her meal seems to suddenly turn on her.  Shooting up and grabbing her dishes, “Forget it, I don’t want to know,”  she strides away.  
    Billy pipes up, “Alright, pay up.”  
    Carlos laughs, “That is not a confirmation, just more suspicions.”    
   Alexis didn’t hear the rest for she was out the door, going down the hall trying to shake off the feeling that she might have feelings for --  
   “Starscream has been in the area again.  I don’t like it.  He’s up to something.”  Alexis hears Jetfire tell Optimus as they head towards the hangar.  Alexis makes herself invisible pressing into a crevasse of the wall.  
    “Hold on, Jetfire.  Don’t jump to rash decisions.”  
    “Demolisher and Shockwave also have something going on at the Movox System.  A couple planets are asking for our help.”  
    “Alright.  Tell Scavenger he will have the Earth base.  Tell the Captain we head out in two days.  Prepare Skyfire that we will be taking Axiom.  I want him to stay here with Scavenger.”  
    “Got it.  Optimus, the orb?”  
    Optimus shakes his head and touches his com.  Alexis knows they have gone to internal coms to keep the rest of the conversation secret. Some how she will have to find out their plans if she is going to borrow the orb.  But the two commanders lock themselves in a room leaving her unable to find out more for now.  
  
~0~  
    At the briefing that afternoon, it is made clear, the team would have forty eight hours leave but then the team is heading out.  And no one better be hung over.  The group makes a quick and excited retreat from the hangar.     
   Gina, splayed on Alexis’ the lower bunk, is all atwitter, “Hey, we’re gonna meet up at the Jet Jockey tomorrow night.  Are you coming?”  
    Alexis, digging through her footlocker, shakes her head, “I don’t think so.”  
    “Oh come one Alexis.  Don’t you want to put those guys to shame, do you?  You could even beat them at their own game by winning that bet?”  
    Alexis sinks down beside Gina, “Which one?”  
    Gina smiles, “You choose.”  
    “I’ll think about it.  No promises.”  Gina just pats her hand and heads out.  The barracks empty quickly leaving Alexis alone with her thoughts. Sure she is a tomboy and a tough woman, but she’s not ice. She does have feelings. It’s those feelings right now that are leaving her a mess.  
   
  When she sees Jetfire and Optimus go past the barrack windows, heading across the plains, she takes her chance to find the orb.  
   Alexis sneaks into the war room.  It takes her a good half hour to figure out how to get the table open.  The orb isn’t nearly as large as she expected.  But the data file that goes with it, is.  Plugging it into Prime’s most secured terminal, she hacks the system and translates the mechanics of the orb quickly.  The personal notes tab intrigues her, but the lock to those files is blocked by only the Matrix.  So now that she has it, how does she get this orb off the base without causing a complete security lock down?  
    She looks around the room and then:  Ah, there it is!  Prowl’s extra hologram device.  While on base, he rarely uses the second one.  Quickly Alexis scans the orb and sets it’s fake inside the war table along with the real data file, that she did notice had a security chip on it and she will never be able to leave the base with. Carefully Alexis wraps the real orb into her jacket and heads off to her bunk.    
     There she sits staring at it.  The golden glowing orb containing a chance for a Cybertronian to become a human for awhile.  The notes she could understand said long term exposure could cause break down of the human body, possibly killing the Cybertronian before they can get back to their natural body.  As far as she can tell, no one has tried using it in short bursts though.  Starscream is a scientist, maybe he will have a better idea what to do.  Will he turn it down?  If he accepts, what would he look like as a human?    
 Much to her blushing ego, will she be able to resist human-Starscream if he makes an advance again?  Will he resist if she makes the move this time?    
    Alexis’ body trembled at the possibilities. Most of all, will she go through with it?  
  
~0~  
    That night, as the others are heading out, they plead with her once more to come with them. As soon as it’s clear, she flies to their plateau and waits anxiously.  Starscream circles the plateau and then lands confidently in front of her, continuing to circling her like she is his prey.  He finds it interesting that Alexis is waiting for him with the rumored orb in her hand.  He gives her a curious look, “What are you doing?”      
    She waggles it in his face, “Your turn.”  
    “Excuse me?” He smirks.  
    With a cocked hip she challenges him, “Chicken to try out your human legs?”  
    “I’m afraid of nothing.  Certainly nothing you could throw at me.”  
      “Then lean in, buddy,” she challenges him.  Reluctantly at first, he lowers to one knee and leans in.  She reaches forward to touch his chest, but he blocks her hand, “What are you doing?”  
      Nervously she tells him only part of what she knows.  “To make this work, the orb needs to sit next to your spark.  It’s like a place holder.  It keeps your metallic system running while the essence of your spark comes into flesh.”  
     “For how long?”  
     “Like you said, let’s try it out for a short period of time.  Let’s say, four hours?”  
     He ponders her experiment for a moment.  No, he had been pondering it the moment she posed it to him nearly a month ago.  Besides, what is waiting for him back at the base right now?  A Sick doctor on the mend?  A grumpy dictator? A crazy scientist and spy who spends more time with his mini cons that the rest of the team?  He’s had far more fun with this femme in a the last few weeks than he has his whole life.    
     He pulls his hand away from his chest and releases the armored covering, then the triangular iris opens exposing his spark.  
     Tenderly she shoves the orb into the chamber and steps aside.  A ball of purple and green lifts from the chamber and rolls to the ground.  When the light dissipates,  there is a late-twenty year old male with deep black hair, spiked out set in the same kneeling position as his Cybertronian shell.    
     Alexis tosses her red flight bag to him, “Alright smart guy, get dressed.”  Some how that came out as a smart-aft remark even though her stomach is overflowing with butterflies that the orb actually worked!  
     He doesn’t move but looks up to her with his glowing red eyes.  “How do you know?”  
     She sneers, “I read the manual for a change.”  And strides away to the back side of his metallic form.  It is too tempting to see what his naked human form is like.  As it is, her hands are shaking as she hears him digging through the bag.  
   “You know, you are lucky I do know what these scraps are for.”  
    Alexis giggles, “If Thrust could see you now!”  
    “Alexis!” his voice growls.  After she is sure she has given him enough time, she turns back.    
     “Oh, you do look good,”  her voice gives it all away.  He is just as attractive to her as Red Star is to Starscream.  
     Starscream looks down at himself in the black t-shirt, white windbreaker with red and blue trim, leather pants and combat boots.  He looks dazed even with glowing red optical eyes.    The face may look young, but on closer look, you can see he is very trained and mature.  A young, but hardened warrior with a few fight scars on his face. Not someone you want to mess with.  Alexis touches his arm wondering if maybe this has gone too far. “Starscream, are you okay?”  
    He gives her that cocky smile, charm coming back to his eyes.  Then he looks over his shoulder at the empty metal shell of himself.  A shiver runs through his human body,  “This is creepy.”    
    “Yeah well, ready to fly with me?”  Alexis smiles.  
     “Excuse me?”  
     “They are having a party at the bar, I would like for you to come.”  He just stares at her.  “They have a bet going that I can’t get a date.  So, I hate to say this… I need you.” ** __  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Jetfire from the Energon Trilogy (NOT Bay-verse)

**Prime Blood: Red Star Chapter 4** _(Alexis take Star to a bar.  Starscream's warnings about the universe come true: at the loss of a commander)_

 “Now you are the cracked one.  How long will this work?  Don’t you think we should take this body for a test drive before we blast off half cocked?”  Starscream snaps.  
     Alexis on the other hand is going to give back to him exactly what he gave her. She pulls him towards the pack and straps on her jet pack, “Yeah, well pay backs are a-”  
     “Alexis, I really hate you.”  He growls at her.  
    “Well, hate me later.  Right now, just hang on.”  She pulls a set of straps around him and secures him in front of herself.  Then she fires up the engines.  
    “Are you sure this thing can carry two?”  
    “I’ve given it a few test runs with a couple friends.  I think it can hold your weight too.”  
    “Think?” But she cuts off the rest of his worries with lift off.  
       
   A completely new sensation for him assaults his senses.  Wind rushing through his hair.  A hot blooded woman strapped to his back.  The ground looks so far below them.  This flight is so crude, absolutely dangerous and yet completely exhilarating!  What stuns him most is that he trusts her with his life.  He doesn’t trust anyone with his life, and yet here he fully puts his life in her hands.   
    The plateau they had flown over as ’Bots in the blink of an eye, now moves slower below them.  This time he ca see the coyote hunt the rabbits.  He can see the amazing sunset set fire to the rocks spiraling out of the ground as Alexis banks around one.  Even a great horned owl is an amazing sight at this rate.  Alexis’s arms are wrapped snuggly  around his chest just to be sure incase the straps fail, not that she would have a prayer of saving him.  He finds his hands coming up from his side to grip her hands as well.  Nothing is said,  but smiles are beaming.  
      
      Soon enough, the near by town opens up below them.  This town thrives on the near by military base and rock quarry.  With out those two, this would be another desert ghost town. Something Starscream is all too familiar to seeing in the outlaying planets and colonies just trying to survive amongst Cybertron’s civil war. Large or small, some things are the same no matter what.   
    Lightly they land just behind the dental office next door to the bar.  Alexis releases the straps.  He steps away from her, shakes out his clothes and runs his hands through his hair,  an exhilarating sensation alone.  When he turns back to Alexis, she is just stepping out of her flight suit.  His jaw drops open, “Holy Primus,” escapes his dry mouth.  
     Alexis is bent over trying to get her high healed shoe released from the leg cuff.  She can feel the draft of his gaze travel up her toned naked legs and nearly under the already short skirt.  In response she gives him an amused and wicked smirk, “Enjoying the view?”  Not another word escapes his shocked mock.  Alexis giggles, “If Megatron could see you now.”    
     His gaze narrows, not amused to be reminded how often his leader disrespects him. “Is there more to this show than standing in an alley?”  He tries to look bored, but fails miserably.  
    Alexis has managed to release both cuffs now and stuffs the flight suit with the jet pack behind a cardboard box.  Relearning how to walk in the spiked heels after months of combat boots she stalks rather sexily up to him presenting him a pair of glasses. “I think they will hide the glow of your ruby optics.“    
      Comparing his eyes to a jewel Earthlings hold precious, he smirks taking them. He slips them on and finds no change to his vision.  She nods that it worked.  With a quick finger comb through her own red female close cut military hair style, she takes a couple more steps past him, “This way.”    
    She leads the way and he notices she has more of a swing to her hips in the high heals than he has seen in her flight uniform.  Very much like when she strode away from him as a drop dead gorgeous Seeker.  A strange rush goes through his body, but he falls in line beside her.  Ah, arousal, he identifies the sensation quickly.  Then gulps, _“Oh frag, she really does have me pegged ‘Bot or human.  Damn._ ”  
    She looks back seeing him fighting with himself, “Coming?”  
    He gives a small cough to clear his senses, and presses on. “So what’s our cover?”    
    She smirks, “Oh you know under cover?  I thought you just flew in with guns blazing more than proud of your regiment.”  
    Flared, he steps in front of her halting her.  “Lets get this clear, you brought me here.  These are your friends.  This is your reputation, isn’t that what you said?  So do you want me to come off cracked, or what?”  
     She makes a daring move.  Daring because she would like nothing better than to find out how he would kiss as a human.  How would it feel to slide her body against his?  Would it sicken or excite him?  Her eyes turn to fire, and she swallows hard, but her voice gives it all away, “I want you to make them shut up.  I’m a warm blooded human being and not a cold hearted jet-jockey.  Make them see that.”  But she can’t move.    
    He steps even closer.  She can feel his warm breath against her own lips, “We’ll make them burn with curiosity.”  But she knows his words aren’t a threat for her friends.  It is clear he has read her mind.  He can feel his own burning desire to touch her in every way possible.  He has to step back for his own sanity‘s sake before he does just that. “Move out,” he orders.  
      
      Starscream steps aside so Alexis can continue to lead the way.  She takes a few more steps and then around the corner of the building.  The music can be heard pumping out of every pore of the building giving him a smile of some other bars he has been to.  He sees some of the other couples coming towards the front door of the Jet Jockey Joint.  The males have an arm around their female’s shoulder, or waist, some even have hands entwined.  Starscream has to smile, not so different from his own culture.    
     He slips an arm around Alexis’ waist and lays his palm on her hip.  She instantly inhales and slides closer to him.  Her eyes warn him, but her body doesn‘t get the message as it melts into his side.  His palm warmly grips a little tighter and a little lower.  Desire burns within both of them.  But they both know how ridiculous that is.  It can never be.  They are two different species playing a game.  Two warriors from opposite sides calling a temporary truce.  Nothing more.  
  
     “Holy Crap!  Alexis?  No way!!”  The spell between Alexis and Starscream is shattered by the bellow from Rad with a blond woman on his arm.  
   “That can’t be Alexis!”  Carlos says with a short Hispanic woman clinging to his arm.  
    “That’s where my red shoes went,”  Gigi smiles encouragingly with an obvious military man at her side.  “That dress is so dangerous,” she is proud of Alexis to come out and really turn it on.  
    Alexis blushes.  Star almost drools.  Yeah he totally agrees with Gigi.  A very simple red knit dress cut about two inches above the knee exposing her very muscled legs and a tip of her Marine tattoo on the thigh showing.  The dress is secured to her shoulders by two simple satin straps crossing dangerously low in the back.  The fabric clings like a second skin showing every smooth curve and unrestrained aroused mound.  So much skin is exposed showing her very muscled biceps and shoulder blades, that it is a turn on to the warrior side in him.    
     When Gigi motions for Alexis to give a spin so everyone can see just how gorgeous she is, he notices dress doesn’t hide simple deep red star outlined in blue and then gold on the small of her back.  There’s an extra smirk of approval on his face when she looks back at him.  She returns with a confused look.  He shoots her a look, _“I’ll explain later.”_  
     But nothing else can be communicated by Jason’s arrival.  “Whoa!  Alexis in a bombshell of a dress and with a man actually touching her, not at her knees begging for mercy?  What is a bigger shock?”  
    Gigi punches Jason in the shoulder, “You should know.  And where is your date?”    
    Starscream gives Alexis a congratulatory smirk.  This time she leans in an whispers, “Your butt isn’t the only one who has seen dirt at my hands.”   
     “You have yet to regret that move,” his very soft Decepticon tone warns in conjunction with his arm around her waist.  He actually sees fear flash across her face for a moment.  It brings back his smile of a successful battle.  But short lived.  
     “Alexis, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”  Rad nudges.  
     Alexis still hasn’t gotten her voice back from Star’s warning and dangerous touch.  So he turns to her friends and holds out his hand, “Star.  I’m pleased to meet Alexis’ friends.”  
    Jason chokes, “Star?  Your name is really **Star**?  What, were your parents a bunch of hippies?”  
     Alexis shoots Starscream a warning look.  Starscream cackles a laugh at Jason’s jab and takes his hand with an extra hard squeeze, “No my parents weren’t pacifists.  Far from it.”  Jason’s face begins to cringe, so Starscream releases his hand and gently shakes the others, “I have a tendency to make people see stars... while they are screaming. Well, those who cross me, at least.”    
    The others aren’t sure why, but the way he said it, makes them believe every word.  He can see it’s getting too serious.  In his old body, it would please him to scare them with mere words, but right now he wants to relax and this is Alexis‘ night to shine.    
    Turning to Alexis, he slides an arm around her waist again.  Her body melts to his side once again and she has to slide an arm around his own waist to stay stable.  “Ready?” She can only nod.  Rad takes the hint and opens the door for everyone to enter.  
      
     The music is pounding away, pulsing through their bodies.  Leaning close to her ear he almost has to shout, “Soundwave throws a pretty good party, as well.”  
    Alexis relaxes at his smirk, “Imagine Blaster and Soundwave partying together?’  
   Star smiles, “Now we are talking about a party!”  
    Carlos finds them all a table in the corner and quickly orders a round of the Squadron drink: Jet Fuel, as the bartender knows it.  
    Alexis holds up her glass and leans into him. “Harder than Visco.”  
    Starscream smiles, “Visco is for pacifists,” and slams the drink down.  He smiles at the burn, but is given a nod of respect from everyone when he doesn’t grimace.  Unlike some of the others.  Two more come around before he feels the buzz begin to hit.  Alexis matches him drink for drink.  At four, Gigi puts a hold to the waiter.  The men pout, Alexis just smiles at Star smirking for just one more.  
      Gigi waves Alexis and the others to the dance floor.  After a quick assessment of the other’s moves, Star joins the moves.  Alexis isn’t too surprised that he can learn the dance so quickly.  Nor is she  surprised at his agility, she‘d seen it in action.  But she is surprised at how much he is enjoying himself.    
    Then he moves in closer to her.  Snaking an arm around her waist, he hauls her up hard against himself.  Their hips are locked together.  Instantly swaying together.  Alexis loops one arm around his shoulder.  Their bodies move as one just like when they fly together.  They both seem to understand at the same moment:  same dance, just a different floor.  They are realizing there is so much more they have in common.  Not a good thing at all.  
      Then Star stops moving suddenly at the sound of the words to the next song.  
 **Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me,  I maybe bad but I’m perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don’t care, I like the smell of it. Come on come on I like it-like it-like it**  
     “Seriously?”  He shouts towards her with a wickedly devious grin.  She blushes.  He begins to move again but he lowers his mouth next to her ear,  “Maybe we aren’t so different after all?”  Her fingers dig into his shoulder as dangerous thoughts begin crossing her mind to cross a line with him.    
    Maybe it is the alcohol that tempts her to do it, but she leans her own head close to his ear.  
     “It may excite some, but not me.”  
     “What excites you?” his tone is inviting and sensuous.  
    She decides she is going to be funny and trails both hands along the tips of his shoulder in reference, “Afterburners,”  then ever so lightly but seductively down his shoulder blades, “and swords.”  She pulls back smirking at teasing him.    
    That was her mistake.  He hates to be teased.  The hand around her waist slips down  letting his thumb hesitate on her star for a moment and then cupping her rear securing her to his hip and thrusting his own solid thigh between hers.  Just as fast his other hand cups the back of her head, entwining his fingers to her scalp and swoops his mouth down on hers like a Seeker‘s seductive strike move.  Alexis wasn’t expecting his strike force on the dance floor.  She is physically powerless to resist.  But as his mouth captures hers, her own senses are overloaded and they too are powerless to resist.  Instead, her arms instinctively tighten around his waist and back fusing their bodies together.  Her mouth parts welcoming his invasion to taste her.  He delves in joining their tongues in a new battle.  A battle to consume each other.  It is a desire more than pent up than an overloaded fusion cannon.    
    “Ooooh-ya!”  The squadron calls out cheering.  Then Jason bellows, “It’s about time someone put Alexis’ sharp tongue good use.”  
   Star pulls back a hair, “Primus,” he gasps.  
    “Oh God,” Alexis is also gasping.    
    Both of them are blushing.  Heated.  Aroused.  Confused.  Shocked at themselves.  Stunned the other can have such an effect. Human and ‘Con.  They look around and see the whole squadron looking at them somewhere between shock and cheering.  Star drops his arms.  Alexis stumbles back and walks away from him quickly towards the restroom.   Gigi follows knowing Alexis is upset.    
    It takes him a moment or two to recover, as well.  Then Star straightens his back and makes for the table ordering two more Jet Fuels.  Jason comes over, clearly buzzed with Rad.  Star holds a hand up in warning not to speak.  Jason ignores the warning,  “Damn, I never knew Alexis was such a… a…”  Star narrows a warning gaze that could shoot lasers even through his shielded eyes.    
     Just to top things off, the song changes.  Some smart aleck, knowing this is a fighter pilot’s bar, has **Leaving on a Jet Plane** requested.    
    Rad decides to cut in before Jason gets decked, “So Star, where did you meet Alexis?”  
    Star carefully looks around for the waiter with the drinks.  Thank goodness the drinks arrive and gives him time to think.  Slowly he takes the first drink and then turns to Rad, “She shot me down and I had to put her in her place.”  
     Jason laughs and opens his mouth.  Rad shoves a pretzel in it.  Star smirks.  Rad turns back to Star, “I see.  How long have you known her?”  Jason coughs on the pretzel and looks like he is going to say something but both Rad and Star narrow their gazes at him again in warning.  Jason instantly decides to remain silent chewing on the pretzel.  
    Star turns back to Rad and takes the second drink, “Apparently, too long.”  Like a homing beacon, he turns and sees Alexis coming from the restroom.    
     Rad looks between Star and Alexis.  They can communicate with only facial expressions.  Rad knows Alexis has met her match,  but does Alexis know that?  Rad hopes Alexis will lean on him if Star ever decides Alexis is too much… or not enough.  Not that he really wants Alexis to get hurt, far from that.  He just wished she looked at him the way she is looking at Star right now.     
      
     Alexis moves towards the exit keeping her eyes locked with Star. “ **Now its time to leave you, one more time now let me kiss you, and close your eyes and I’ll be on my way.  Dream about the days to come when I won’t have to leave alone, about the times when I won’t have to say….** Star nods and silently, without a word to the others at the table, he walks towards her **.   Oh kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you’ll wait for me.  Hold me like you’ll never let me go.  ‘Cause I’m leave’n on a jet plane, don’t know when I’ll be back again, oh babe I hate to go….**  
   Without a word, Alexis slips on the flight suit and jet pack.  He steps in front of her and he finishes securing the straps.  They blast off and say nothing on the way back. This time he keeps his hands to his side.  So does she.       
      
      When they do make it back to the plateau, he quickly releases the straps so he can turn and face her ready to make another move.  Instead, they just stare at each other until she bites her lip.  He can’t take it.  In a collision, they have their arms wrapped around each other.  This time the kisses are sweet and tender.  Then his kisses start a tender trail down her neck, his hands try to tug the zipper to the flight suit.  But there is a pinging coming from his Cybertainum body.  Gently she pushes him away.  Her expression is allowing him to return to his duty.  Without a word they go over to the body.  She reaches up and removes the orb.  He touches the metal body and is quickly absorbed back into his true form.  His hand touches the com on his helmet, “Yes, Lord Megatron?”  
    “Where have you been?!” Even Alexis can hear him.  
     Starscream smiles down at her warily, “Undercover recon.  Radio silence.”  
     “I want you back here.  Now!”  
     “Yes, my lord.”  He closes the com.  With a few muttering curses, he prepares for flight.  She looks up to him and smiles, tugging her zipper up and waves goodbye to him.  He gives her a fleeting smile.  And then he is gone.  Alexis is left watching his vapor trail and touching her lips where he has burned himself into her senses.  
    
~8~  
   That night, everyone else staggers into the barracks inebriated.  They are quite surprised to see Alexis asleep already.  The next day, during preparations, if anyone tries to say anything about Star, she either gives them a deadly stare or pinches them mercilessly.  They quickly decide, Star is off limits for discussion.  But Alexis finds herself touching her lips tenderly that night while Axiom leaves Earth.  
    Sleep is short and heated.  Alexis can’t stay in her bunk any longer.  Gathering her sketch pad and pencil, she heads to the cockpit where Sunstreaker is piloting.  He turns at the sound of light footsteps and smiles. “Hey there Red Star.  What are you doing up?  Shouldn’t you be recharging?”  
      Alexis smiles at the ‘Bot term for sleeping and keeps coming.  He takes a hand from the controls and lifts her the dashboard.  “Are you okay?”  She nods.  “What do you have there?”  
    “Oh, I doodle.”  
    “Can I see?”  
     Alexis carefully turns the pages at his approval.  She meant to skip the one of Optimus, but he still sees it.  “That’s really good.  I think that is one of your best.  You really caught him at a rare time.”  
    “Really?”  
     Sunstreaker nods smiling.  A completely different reaction than Starscream had to the drawing.  “I like how you caught him in thought.  Not in strategy, not in hope for our futures, but in his own reflection.”  
     “What’s on his hand?”  
     Sunstreaker laughs lightly, “Now that is the hundred thousand high-grade Energon cube prize.”  
     Alexis laughs with him, then she leans into the prankster, “So, you haven’t found out?”  
     “No, but trust me, it isn’t like I haven’t tried.”  
     Alexis gets sneaky with him, “Who does know?”  
     “Nobody who going to tell you two,” the deep voice comes from the doorway.  
    “Crap!”  Alexis grunts.  “Scrap,” comes from Streaker.    
     The heavy footsteps come closer to them.  Optimus take the pad and examines it closely.  Alexis finds she really wants his opinion.  He hands it back to her, “I’d like a copy of that.  It’s very well done.”  
    Alexis jaw drops.  Streaker gives her a wink.  “Of course, sir,” she manages to choke out.  
    Then he turns commander again, “Sunstreaker, any word from the Palmtrons or Shellerons.”  
    “Not yet sir.  Blaster’s gone down for recharge and this has been a pretty uneventful flight so far.”  
    “That’s not a good sign.”  
    Alexis looks up to him, “You think it’s a trap?”  
   “I know it is,”  Optimus takes the command chair.  
    Sunstreaker sounds a little worried, “It’s not the ’Cons, is it Prime?”  
    Optimus grunts, “I wish it were.”  
    Alexis can hear Starscream’s warning of other foes in the universe coming back.  She asks the question, “Sir, should we be worried?”  
     Optimus looks to her and ponders what to tell her.  A smile finally slowly comes across his face plate, “You, Red Star, have nothing to fear but me if you don’t follow my orders, got it?”  
    Alexis decides to try pushing her luck, “If I do, will you show me what’s on your palms?”  To that Optimus only lets out an amused snort.  Alexis turns to Sunstreaker, “Hey, I had to try!”  
    Sunstreaker smiles, “Well I’ll give you a cube for trying, but I don’t know what you’d do with it.”  For that, Alexis laughs back.  
  
~~      
    Sure enough, Starscream’s warning is far less than she had anticipated.  The Axiom comes into a system of four planets.  Missile launches from their intended planet nearly taking Axiom out.  The commanders met briefly in the war room and then quickly assembled their teams.  
     The planets aren’t the problem. It is what the planets are targeting that is the problem.  The planets can’t hit the foe on themselves, so they are asking each other to target them.  Kind of like they can’t do surgery on themselves to they do it on each other.  The foes, the Morgans, have dropped bases down on each planet and screwed with their targeting systems so they can’t fire on the Morgan bases.  And then the Moragns head out for the next planet.  They already have taken over two of the planets’ targeting systems and are now using their weapons to destroy their allies. The remaining two planets are trying to do surgical strikes.     
     Jetfire, Optimus, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe are each going to take a team to a separate planet and try slipping inside the Morgans’ bases and tear them apart from the inside outm therefore returning control to the planetary leaders.  The humans will assist with their C4 and smaller units.  Just as deadly as Soundwave’s minicons.  
    The plan sounds good and everything is going just as planned.  Alexis is on Jetfire’s team.  Jetfire covers and draws attention while the humans and smaller ‘Bots tear through the base with precision fire.  Carefully the humans make their way to the power core while the ‘Bots covered them and draw interior fire.  Placing the C4 and Energon accelerant into the core make for an excellent bomb.  The group is heading out when Jetfire tells them to hold on just one moment longer just inside the doorway.  
     “The bomb!”  Alexis bellows through the com.  Then she sees why he wanted her to wait.  A second mobile base is coming down directly beside the current one.  As soon as it touches down, Jetfire fires into it’s doors welding them shut.  The Morgan invasion team  will be invading no one now!    
    Then Jetfire beckons his team to leave.  The humans quickly mounted their ships and the ‘Bots load up as well, Jet Judo style.  As they started to lift off, the first base blows up lighting up the second one as well, when the ammo magazines were hit.  
    Jetfire cackles, “Ha, another one down!”  
    “Look out!”  Alexis calls to him.  But it is too late.  A last outgoing missile slams him in the back and straight through the chest exploding on impact.  He spirals to the ground.  Alexis veered off course to follow him down, but there is nothing she can do to stop his fall from the stratosphere.  And he lands with a sickening crunch.  
     Alexis lands right next to him and starts to get out of her ship  The ‘Bot with her, Laptop, slams his hand down on the capsule.  “The environment is too harsh for even your suit out here right now.”    
     Alexis fesls so helpless looking into the optics of Prime’s friend while he dies.  She knows he is dying by the grey color taking over his shell.  He smiles to her and holds out his palm.  “Alexis…”  He retracts his glove and there is one symbol engraved in black on the inside palm of his own ring finger.  He closes his eyes, “I’m coming home Ravenfire.”  With that, his hand goes limp and his spark goes out leaving nothing but a dull grey across his whole body.  
     Alexis makes the call because Laptop had broken down.  “Prime, Jetfire is gone.”  
    Prime asks carefully, “What do you mean?”  
    “He was asking for Ravenfire?”  
     Prime’s voice is ever so grieved, “Primus grant them peace.”  Then a breath later he returns commander, “I’m coming.”  
    No one says a thing back on Axiom.  One human killed.  Rad and Carlos in the med bay.  Carlos the worst with surgery required.  Two bots are gone.  No one had expected one to be Jetfire of all Autobots.  
      
       Alexis finds Optimus on the bridge later rubbing his thumb against both his right and left finger palms.  She slips in thinking she will just come look at the stars.  She didn’t expect to find Optimus in the pilot’s seat.  
    “Where are the others?”  Alexis asks softly.  
     “Sunstreaker is in the med bay with a busted shoulder join.  Sideswipe is contacting his mate.  He’ll be back shortly.”  
     “Mate?”  Alexis asks carefully.  
    “Yes.  Sideswipe has bound himself to another… ah, ‘Bot.  Her name is Casey.”  
    Alexis waits a few minutes letting the thoughts of these beings having deep, deep relationships.  Maybe what she feels for Starscream isn’t so far fetched.  Softly she starts to asks, but he knows it is coming and answers first, “Ravenfire was Jetfire‘s mate.”  
   “Was?”  
   “Yes.  She’s already dead waiting for him with Primus to welcome him home.”  Optimus lifts his gloved right hand, never stopping his left thumb, “You need your rest, Alexis.  Go.”  She doesn’t move.  He drops his tone a bit more forcefully, “Alexis, leave me alone.”  
     “I’m sorry Optimus,” her tone is so soft, he knows she isn’t talking about just Jetfire and Ravenfire.  With that she walks away.  Alexis could swear she heard him mutter in Cybertronian, “I miss you both so much.” _  
_


	5. Seeker's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis witnesses the rare rite in the Seeker's Garden.

**Red Star Chapter 5** (Alexis attends a Seeker funeral, Star and Alexis do verbal battle the night before a real one.)

  
    Alexis stumbles down the hall to her rack.  Now she does feel tired.  Some how she pulls her boots off and climbs into her rack above Gigi. A wash of painful emotions filled with passionate love and back to grief crashes like waves over Alexis until she finds blinded blackness quickly changing into whiteness.    
    She never meant to hurt Optimus with her question.  
    More now than ever, she needs a deeper connection with Starscream.      
       
    _A blizzard is brewing a few days later, but that can’t stop the cry in Starscream’s chest to see Alexis once again.  
    Strapped into her personal jet pack, she is buffeted back several times, but she is bound and determined to make the rendezvous with him.    
     Starscream lands first on the plateau and searches the sky for her, tempted to pluck her from the sky with his bare hands if need be.  He is sure she wouldn’t show in this nasty weather, but he prays that she will.  
     His chest physically lifts in delight when he hears the strained whine of her small engines.  He shoots the disk out timing it to slide under her feet as she lands.  She almost doesn’t land on it.  Although the wind and drifts are messing with his vision, he knows she did land on the disk by instantly becoming her red Cybertronian-self.  Without a word she runs for his open arms.    
      Just like on the dance floor, he wraps an arm around her waist clutching her hips to his, and the other hand slides from her cheek with a smile of delight to cup the back of her head.  This time though, when his lips seek out hers, it is in warm need.  She presses her chest so close that his pod cover is wedged between her breasts painfully.  She clutched her fingers into his wings and won’t let him budge to adjust._  
      
     _Finally he had to draw back and buries his face in her neck, “I’m sorry.  I know it was risky, but I needed you.  I had to feel you…”  
    She doesn’t argue but secures his head to her shoulder by her own tight grip.  “I know.  I’m here.”  And with that said, they just hold each other tightly.   Nothing else needs to be said.     
    The wind and snow swirl around them, piling up at their ankles.  Time seems to stand still and then, with a flash, she is human again, standing in a blizzard.  Alone.   Heavy jet engine roars are becoming lost in the whistle of the swirling storm as he takes flight.  
      
        She doesn’t blame him for dashing off.  How can she?  She was just about to do the same.  Too much longer clutched together, and they never would have separated.    
     Her chest is heaving.  It takes her three tries to get the engines lit and then a horrible flight back to her barracks.    
_  
        _Once back inside the grounded Axiom, she stashes the engine in the cargo hold and begins to stride towards the human quarters.  She didn’t expect two mechs to be block the door.  
   The yellow one speaks first.  “Take it from two pranksters: what’s up?”  She doesn’t answer.  
     So the silver one with red accents takes over. “If my son tried that stunt, I would weld his tail to the deck plate until he confessed.”  
    Sunstreaker shoves Sideswipe in the shoulder, “Casey would never let you weld his tail down.” Sideswipe tips his head daring him to question is mate.  Sunny smirks, “Casey would beat you to it.”  
    Sides smiles and cocks a pistol-like finger, “Now there you do have a point.”  He turns back to Alexis and lowers to a crouch like talking to his own son, “So Alexis, why did you risk your life in that blizzard ?”  
     Alexis looks between the to brothers.  One still a loose and crazy prankster.  One a bit more mature now that he has a mate and son.  She bites her lip trying to decide what to say.  “Ah…”  
    “Come on Alexis!  Geeze, you’re never here to sleep and when you finally do it’s like trying to raise the dead.”  
   She turns aside only to fall_…  
       
  
     Alexis rolls over and falls out of bed. It’s a hard landing from the top bunk back into morning reality. She takes a moment to blink, and tug on her flight suit and boots. Still a bit shaken, she silently follows Gigi to the mess hall. That dream was way to real and exhausting. Starscream’s kiss really must have done a number on her senses.   
    This morning she knows she HAS to be on her A-game. Alexis takes two cups of deep black coffee to the table with Rad and Billy.  
    “You look like hell,”  Rad comments.   
    Lifting her chin barely she smirks back, “So says the pot calling the kettle black.”  
    “I have an excuse.  What’s yours?”  
    “You wouldn’t understand.”  With that she takes a deep draw of her coffee.  Rad knows he isn’t going to get much more out of her, but just has to push.  “Alexis?”  
    Taking a note from Optimus, she growls in the same tone as well, “Leave me alone, Rad.”  And she picks up both her cups and leaving the room.    
  
     She heads to the med bay.  Red Alert doesn’t look much better than Alexis, but he at least has an excuse.  Sunstreaker is still there recovering.  Alexis makes her way to Sunny’s side and curls up next to his good shoulder taking another sip of the potent black liquid.  But there still isn’t enough caffeine in it to light her human engines.  
     “I found out the answer to the million dollar prize, Sunstreaker, but it only opened up a whole lot more painful questions.”  She tells him softly.  
    Sunny, still on inhibitors, smiles, “Best kind of secrets.  Do tell.”  
    “Jetfire has joined Ravenfire,”  the tears come to Alexis finally.  Her tears are not just for Jetfire though.  Her tears are also for Optimus being a widower.   Touching Sunstreaker, she thinks of Sideswipe’s mate.  Lastly, another though washes over her: what if it was Starscream who had died? How would she feel if he was shot down by her own comrades?  
      
     Sunstreaker reaches up with his good arm and strokes her back with one bent finger.  After a few minutes, he finally speaks, “Good.  That commander deserves to be with his mate.”  
   Alexis sobs, “How can you say good?  We lost him!”  
   “Yes we lost a good mech.  But I’m glad he is with her and not aching for her anymore.  As much as he was fun and lively, his spark has been half lit for a very long time.  Now, all are one once again.”  
    “Until all are one?”  Alexis chokes back.  He nods and turns his head to face her directly.   She takes the plunge, “What does that mean for Optimus?”  
    Red Alert’s head whips around at the conversation.  Sunstreaker sees him and his finger stops for a moment.  Now he knows exactly what she was saying:  Optimus had lost two mates.  Sunstreaker answers ever so carefully thinking of his brother and his mate, “You’re right Alexis, some questions are better left unanswered.”  
      Alexis lays her head down on his shoulder and closes her eyes, “I wish I had never asked.”    
    Sunstreaker just strokes her back again until he hears her sobbing stop and slip into sleep.  Red Alert comes over to check on Sunstreaker.  He takes to cups of coffee away and drapes a blanket over Alexis.  Sunny keeps a hand on her letting her sleep among the comfort of friends.  
  
     When the Captain comes in to check on Carlos, Red Alert shows him Alexis curled up with Sunstreaker.  He nods to Red Alert in agreement to just let her sleep.  Losing Jetfire might just be what she needed to get her back in line.  But it is still a very heavy loss to the whole team.   
  
 ~0~      
    Optimus is the one to awaken Alexis still on Sunstreaker’s med-bunk, even though he is back in the cockpit.  He nudges Alexis carefully, “Lieutenant Paxton, time to go.”  
Alexis slowly opens her eyes and looks up into the large blue ones scanning her.  “Come on Alexis, time to move.”  Alexis lifts her head and looks around.  Optimus is back to himself as commander, “You’re coming with me.”  
    Alexis stands up feeling much better after a long needed rest.  Optimus holds his hand out and she steps on to his gloved palm.  Staring at the palm she can’t help but look at the one spot she knows bares a mark who he gave his spark to.  Optimus sees her looking at it, but doesn’t react.    
     Alexis takes a deep breath and looks up to him, “Where are we going?”  
     “To a funeral,” he says it simply and heads to the cargo bay.  Optimus reaches out and hands her the flight suit then points to the changing room.  “Fifteen minutes.  Skyfire is waiting.”  
     Alexis has never taken a shower so fast and jumps into the spacesuit still slightly damp.  Stepping out, she clamps down her helmet.  She is in time to see Optimus carry Jetfire’s grey body to Skyfire’s door.  Following close behind are Powerglide, Laptop, Carlos, and Rad.  Alexis hurries to join them.  She sees Sunstreaker clasp his brother’s forearm, “Give Casey a hug for me.”  
    “Do it yourself after you resupply.  Got it?”  They embrace and Sideswipe dashes off, scooping up Alexis in his palm as he skates by.  Sunstreaker closes the cargo door behind them.  Sideswipe closes Skyfire’s on the other side.  
    Alexis looks up to him, “Where are we going?”  
    “Home.”  Sideswipe says simply.  
    “I thought is was under Decepticon control?”  
     “It is.”  With that, he sets her down with her human friends and heads forward touching the walls warmly, “Hello my friend.  How are you Skyfire?”  
    “Been better.” A weary tone comes through the shuttle.  
    “I know, I’m sorry.”  Sideswipe pats the wall and heads further into the shuttle.  
     Carlos turns to Alexis, “Hey, where have you been?”  
    “Ah, I don’t know exactly.  What is going on?”  
     Rad helps Carlos to a seat and straps him in.  Alexis follows suit taking the one on the other side leaving Rad in the middle.  Rad straps himself in and then hears Powerglide talking to Laptop.    
     “Look Laptop, just stay by my side and everything will be fine.  Prowl and Sureshot are handling the Morgans and the clean up.  Jazz is coming in with Xanthium and reinforcements.  It will be fine.  They were hoping to take over all four of the planets in this system and take us out in the process, therefore making an alliance with the Decepticons.”    
     Skyfire launches away jerking them all in their seats.  
    “But we are headed to Cybertron where the Decepticons currently control.  How can we just walk right in there.  It’s suicide?”  Young Laptop sounds nearly terrified.  
    “We aren’t.”  
    “What?!”  
     “Only Optimus and Skyfire are going in with Jetfire.  The rest of us are to hold back and report if either the Morgans or ’Cons try to make a move.”  
    “That’s even more insane!”  
    Powerglide shrugs, “It’s not my place to argue, just to follow orders.”  
    The three humans exchange curious and worried looks.  Why are they on this journey if they weren’t going to a funeral?     Just what was Optimus up to?!  
      
     Carols decides to change the subject, “Hey Alexis, what happened to you?”  
    “What do you mean?”  Alexis asks, slightly distracted by Powerglide’s conversation.  
     “I was discharged before you.  But I didn’t see you on the surgery roster.”  
     Alexis looks over to Rad who nods, “Alexis, you were out for nearly two days on Sunstreaker‘s bunk.  Red Alert and Doc Wilson couldn’t wake you.  Sunstreaker left you there stating something about a bet you lost.  What was that all about?”  
     Alexis shakes her head, “I would really rather not say.  It’s kind of personal.”  But the boys give a look letting her know she isn’t getting off that easy.  She groans and continues, “Let’s just say, be careful snooping, you may find things you wish you had left completely alone.”  
      Rad reaches over and puts a hand on her arm, “Are you alright?  You seem really deep in thought these days.  It’s not like you.”  
       Alexis sharply turns her head, “What do you expect me to say?  I just saw Prime’s SIC fall from space and cry out for his dead mate right before my eyes!  I couldn’t do anything for him just staring into a gaping hole in his spark chamber.  Did you even know he had mate?  Did you know they even took mates?  Do you what it costs them to bond in matehood?!  Did you know they fall in love passionately just like we humans do?”  She turns her head aside afraid to reveal anything more.  
     Carlos gasps, “Are you in love with Jetfire?”  
     Alexis whips her head back to him, “NO!  Don’t be so stupid Carlos.  And if you spread that rumor I’ll make sure you never walk out of a med bay again!”  
     Rad smacks Carols, “Man, you are so stupid Carlos.  Didn’t you see Alexis and Star on the dance floor.  Did that look like Jetfire to you?”  
     Carols laughs, “No.  Besides, mechs would never be interested in squishies.  Didn’t you hear Starscream when he was here?”  
       Alexis yanks her restraints free.  “You guys make me sick!”  and storms away. But it is her own heart that is very sick.    
    
      She goes as far as she dare, and ponders where else she can go on this shuttle?  Married Sideswipe was up front talking to Skyfire.  Optimus is in back with dead Jetfire.  In the middle are Autobots afraid of the Decepticons and humans teasing about mechs and squishies.  So much for two days of sleep helping to clear her head.    
     Finally she decides to head aft where at least Prime will be silent.  
    Softly she walks into the rear and sits herself down just inside the door on the floor.  Optimus is arranging and cleaning Jetfire’s armor where he lays inside a casket, “You should be in a restraining harness.”   
     She shakes her head, “Just makes it easier to punch Carlos’ and Rad’s lights out.”  
     Optimus lifts a corner of his mouth in a show of slight amusement.  He holds a hand out, “Can you help me then?”  It is a question as to weather she can handle a dead mech’s shell.  
    Alexis ponders for a moment then sees he is asking for a friend.  She rushes to his hand and he lifts her inside the casket.  He hands her a towel and she goes to Jetfire’s face.  Tenderly she rubs the soot and dirt away.  In the corner of the optic, she pulls out a rock, just like she had done for Starscream.  Try as she might, she is afraid she might be looking into Starscream’s dead face. She continues to cleaned this one as if it was, wiping her tears as she carefully gets to work.  Optimus and Alexis work in silence the whole way back to Cybertron.  
  
      Hitting the warp gates, they made it there in about eight hours.  Alexis arms are sore from the scrubbing he warrior’s face, but her heart lifts when Optimus finally speaks. “Last time I saw his face so clean, he was taking his vows with Raven.”  
    “Raven?”  Alexis ask carefully.  
     Optimus smiles, “She tacked on a piece of his name once the ceremony was sealed.  Humans aren’t the only ones to hold that tradition.”  
     Alexis blushes, “Yeah, that would be pretty arrogant of us to think we held the copyright to that one.”  
     With a light chuckle, Optimus lifts her out of the casket and sets her on his shoulder.  Then he takes the casket top from the floor and lays it over the top sealing the container.  Laying his hands over the top, he says a few very personal words to his friend.  It takes her a few moments to translate them, for he doesn’t do it for her.  He never intends her to understand them.    
      It hits her like a brick when she does understand: “Good bye my friend.  Be at peace with Raven.  Hold Elita and our sparkling until I get there.”   
     Alexis bites her fist to keep from crying again for him:  _A wife and child, oh how much pain Optimus must be in._ Optimus glances at her, but she keeps her eyes forward not sure what to say to him.  He is glad she doesn’t want to speak either.  
  
~~      
     Skyfire lands on Cybertron in the occupied Decepticon sector.  Everyone disembarks.  Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Slipstream, and Dirge are waiting.  Optimus and Sideswipe set the casket down before them.  Optimus tells Sideswipe and the rest of his crew, “Stay here.  Don’t move and so help me, don’t fire off anything unless Megatron returns with the Morgans.  Got it?”  
     Sideswipe stands ready, sword bared, but weapons cold.  Like wise with Powerglide.  The humans stay very close to their Autobot friends.  Optimus holds his hand out to one human, “Alexis, come.”  
     She points to herself, “Me?”  Optimus holds his gaze in warning to his past words, _Follow my orders and you won‘t be sorry._   She swallows hard and steps into his hand and he lifts her to his shoulder once again.  No one else moves.  She looks to Optimus for confirmation on what is going on, but his optics are locked on the door where the other Seekers had come from.  He is waiting for someone and it wasn’t Megatron.  
      Alexis realizes a moment too late who he is waiting for.  The door opens, but it is too late for her to argue or hide.  Starscream steps out and respectfully-curtly nods to the Prime.  Then he dips his helm to the Seeker squad.  They all take position and lift the casket.  Skyfire leads and Optimus follows a respectful distance back.  Alexis remains silent.  
    Optimus winces when Starscream’s voice cuts the silence, “Why is she here?”  The retort is sharp.  Optimus doesn’t answer. Starscream lets go of the casket and blocks Optimus’ path, “Why is she here?”  But he doesn’t look at Alexis.  She is hurt.  
      Optimus leans in closely to Starscream, “Because she heard his last words and I said so.  Move out, Seeker Commander.”  It wasn’t an order from Optimus, it was an order for Starscream to follow his role and lead the Seeker Funeral.  Skyfire hasn’t stopped thus making the others hustle to catch up.  
      
      They pass under an arch carved in old Vosian, There are no markers, just a field of cystilic plants. At bare spot in the burial ground of the ancient Seekers, Skyfire digs his big paws into the hollowed ground and sets the dirt aside.  The team then set the casket in the fresh hole.  Optimus stands off to the side and still says nothing and participates in no other way. It isn’t his place.  This ceremony was strictly for the Seekers alone.    
     Alexis is awed at the ruthless and hardened team being so reverent and dignified at laying their enemy, but fellow Seeker to rest.  There are no fractions here.  This is the core brotherhood laying one of their own to rest.  From a time when they were all one.  
     And then they turned aside after Skyfire covers the grave and lays one of Jetfire’s wings on top as a burial marker.  Starscream sprinkles something over the top of the wings whispering something Alexis doesn’t understand.   
      All but Skyfire and Starscream fly off.  Skyfire nods to Prime and heads back to the others alone.  Optimus steps forward and holds a hand out for Starscream‘s forearm, “Thank you, Starscream.”  
      Starscream returns the grasp to Optimus’ forearm and then shrugs with a smirk, “Timing was good.  As SIC no one should counter my orders while the FIC is out.”  To that, Optimus only smirks, seeing how they just buried his SIC.  Starscream motions for them to head back.  “I still don’t see why she is here.”  
     Alexis sneers, “She has a name, you know.” Part of her is hurt that he is acting as if their kiss never happened.  
     Starscream smirks shaking his head.  What can he say without giving his spark away in front of Prime?  Alexis sees by the smirk, he is trying to keep up his I hate squishies front with Prime.  She looks away rather than laugh back at him.  
     Prime tries a different tactic, “Decepticon Commander, you know the Morgans are planning a trap, right?”  
      “Yeah. Megatron has a twist of his own almost set up, don’t worry.  We were on to them long before you arrived on the scene.”  
     Optimus thumbs a fist over his shoulder to Jetfire’s grave, “Could you have given me a heads up?”  
      Starscream sighs heavily, “Personally, I wanted to.  Strategically, I couldn’t.”      
     Optimus nods, understanding all too well.  The walk down continues in silence.  A few paces from the bunker, Optimus turns to Starscream, “Until next time.”  
       Starscream lets his gaze fall on Alexis for just a moment and then turns his head up the hill to the Seeker’s graves, “Primus, I hope not.”   
      Optimus just nods curtly and his team mounts Skyfire.  Optimus doesn’t look back as he mounts up first, but Alexis does.  With a light touch to his hip, Starscream lets her know, they need to meet again.  She touches her own hip in acknowledgement of his signal.  But how, well that will be another story.  
  
    Back on board, Optimus heads up to the bridge.  Sideswipe comes towards the back just as Carlos and Rad surround her, “So where did you go?  What did you see?  Starscream was really there with the other Seekers?”  And a whole bunch more questions.  
      Alexis looked up to Sideswipe for help.  He lets his hand trail very close to her and she latched on.  He continued his stride to the Energon supplies locking the door in the humans’ faces.  Alexis settles on the counter while Sideswipe straddles the stool.  His left hand lays on the counter top, consuming the cube with his right.  Alexis points his hand where his glove is retracted.   
      “Infinity?”  He nods and moves his hand closer so she can touch the engraved marking.  She traces it, “Have you ever been to a Seeker funeral?”  
      He shakes his head, “Only Seekers and Primes are permitted.  As far as I know, Megatron doesn’t permit them.  Too much of the old ways that he is trying to abolish.”  
      Alexis’ hand stops, “Why… why was I allowed to go?”  
     Sideswipe smiles, “That is a very good question.  I don’t have an answer.  Skyfire?”  He asks a little louder hoping their ride home will answer.  
      “Someone paged Prime and told him to bring her,” the walls softly answer.  
    “Who?”  Sideswipe asks, but by looking at Alexis he sees that she already knows.  
    Alexis blushes in fully understanding: Starscream had put up a fine act in pretending she was just another icky human when in reality, he asked her to join in an act very sacred to him.  
     “I don’t know, but I don’t mind.  As a fellow flier, it seemed alright.”  No one mentions that Carlos and Rad, also pilots were not invited.  And they were far more disciplined than she.    
      Alexis drops her head in honor to be at the sacred ceremony.  Alexis says it softly in her best Cybertronian, “Until all are one may, God bless his soul.”  
    Sideswipe, having heard his wife many a time praying, whispers, “Amen.”  
    That causes Alexis’ head to shoot up.  Sideswipe just smirks leaving her guessing how he knows the word.  Skyfire laughs, he knows about Casey‘s past.  
  
~0~      
       Sunstreaker arrives back at the moon base safely and the intense training begins.  War is coming back to Cybertron.  Coming with it is another foe.  Autobots are going to need all the help they can get.  Xanthium arrives with a massive amount of human and ’Bot reinforcements.  Alexis cinches down her emotions and prepares for battle.  But praying every night:  “Please don’t make me kill him or bury him.  Can there be peace?”  
      Alexis finds a datapad in her fighter one day with a simple message:  coordinates and time. She knows who it is from, but that doesn’t make it any easier in her heart or to get to the meeting.  
  
~~    The time arrives and Alexis isn’t sure she will be able to get away.  Neither does he.  Training and planning have been intense all week on both sides.  But Starscream is waiting for her.  She sees it on his face when she lightly lands before him.  He can see it in her body language, too.  Their two sides were going to meet tomorrow.  Choices will have to be made in their relationship.     
      They remained in their true forms as he steps down the cliff to be face to face with her, even if through the glassed helmet.  Tension is so tight even a blade of Primus can’t cut it.  Each is waiting for the other to speak first.  
      Finally he turns his back to her, “Don’t be there tomorrow.”  He tries to make it sound like a soft order.  
     “Then you don’t be there either,” she returns.  
     He turns back to her smiling.  Did he really expect any less from her?  He waggles a finger at her, “Stay in your barracks.”  
     She cocks her head with a smile, “Stay at your command post.”  
     “I can’t.”  They both know he will be at Megatron’s side on the battle field.  
      “Neither will I,” they know how hot blooded she is.  They both blow hot air from their nostrils trying to convince the other with out revealing tactics.  A line promised.  
     “I don’t want to kill you,” he tries again.  
    “I don’t want to shoot you down…again.”  
     He puffs amused, “You can’t!”  
    “Did you say can’t or won’t?”  she challenges him.  
    He crosses his arms over his chest with his loaded guns anchored to his arms, “Stop it Alexis.  I’ve been doing this far longer than you.”  
    She tries to pull her pride up to hide her bleeding heart, “Maybe a new punk will put you down, Old Man.”  
     Her blatant retort proves her heart and fuels his anger, “This is not a game, Alexis!  People are going to die tomorrow.  I don’t want to see you die!”  
     She leans in, “Then don’t show up tomorrow and I won‘t bury you either.”  
    He slams a fist down beside her making her jump with the rocks, “Slag it woman!  Don’t you get it?”  He all but says it.  She leans in a pokes his nose goading him to spill his feelings.  He knows her ploy.  He pulls his back up straight and turns commander on her, “Don’t be there tomorrow.  That’s an order.”  
     “You aren’t my commander.”  She smiles back at him with a swing to her sassy hips.  
      He leans in so close she can feel his hot breath on her neck, “No I’m not.  I’m your-” he cuts himself off quickly with a sharp breath.  
     She turns directly into his face close enough to kiss her helmet to his lips and whispers, “I’m your what?”  
     He clenches his fist at his own folly, “Don’t get coy with me.  It won’t work.”  
     She strokes his face ever so tenderly trying once more to goad him.  But every retort, every touch reveals her own feelings.  His eyes begin to close at her touch but then he yanks himself upright out of her hands and takes a step back, lighting his engines to hover, “Get your self killed tomorrow, human.  You’ve been a fun distraction, but I won’t be at your funeral.”  
     She steps to the edge, “Watch your chinks, ‘Con.  I know where they are and won’t hesitate to scrap you.”  
     He narrows his cold eyes, “Bring it on,” he lies.    
    With that, he gracefully curls away from her in a way that he knows turns her on.  Then he is gone in a blast of exhaust covering her in dust.  Alexis sinks down.  It takes all her will to be sassy and not crumble into a pile of pleas and tears.  Tomorrow one or both of them could die at each other’s hands.  Fate is so cruel.    
     She looks up to his angry vapor trail, “God why can you be so cruel sometimes?  Is it too much to ask for me to be in love with a human?  Or if it has to be them, couldn’t it be an Autobot at least?”  Starscream’s vapor trail has dissipated, so she fires her own engines and heads back to the human barracks.  
     This time, the dream is real.  Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are waiting for her in the cargo hold area.  Sideswipe does stride forward with the fatherly tone she knows all too well, “Where were you Alexis?”  
    “Doodling.”  
    “Like scrap!”  Sunstreaker retorts.  He holds up her pad of paper she didn‘t take.  
    “I needed fresh air,” she tries again.  Sideswipe taps her helmet.  “Okay even metaphorically, can’t I get a break?”  
     Sideswipe kneels, “I thought the Seeker funeral would let you in on a secret and clip your own wings to craziness.”  
     Alexis looks past Sideswipe to Sunstreaker, “You understand, don’t you?”  
     Sunstreaker chucks a thumb over his shoulder, “Even I follow Prime’s orders the night before a major battle.  There is no room for screwing around this time.  Hit the bunk before I weld your tail to the deck plate.”  
    Sideswipe turns up to his brother and laughs, “Where have I heard that before?”  Alexis swallows hard.  The other night with the blizzard… that was a dream, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain Sideswipe's mate Casey in his story Swiped Away.


	6. Scent of a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream finds out just how sensitive a human body is.

**Prime Blood  Red Star Chapter 6** _(Alexis & Starscream meet in battle and in love)_

_{revised Oct 2016}  
  
   _ The next day it is just as brutal as they anticipated.  After several hours of no progression, each side pulls back to their barricades.  Amazingly, both Starscream and Alexis see the same place at and at the same time and with just enough time to signal each other with a swap of paint but not enough to hurt.   
    She arrives a few moments before him.  He, is still in flight, approaches her shoots the disc from his hip glowing ready-red.  Alexis runs across it and into his arms just as he lands.  He clutches her tightly to his chest nearly crushing her Seeker wings in his embrace.  She clings to his neck tight enough that she can feel his pulse.  
     He smells of warfare and is battle damaged.  She pulls her head back to stroke a new scar on his face still leaking Energon.  He can see her abrasions and burns that have come across the transformation.  He searches her face for any signs of regret,  but instead all he finds is gratitude for his safety.  Neither one says a word as they lean closer for a kiss.  A kiss that forgets time and war.  He gives her everything he refused and still refuses to say.  She takes every silent order from his lips.    
     His hands begin to wander and mold to her body against his.  When her knees begin to waiver at his commanding kiss and comforting-seductive touch, he pulls back and lays his lips beside her helm.  She feels a point in her side but is distracted by his hot words slipping into her audio receptor to recognize his null ray muzzle, “Forgive me, love.”  A blast of white and she collapses into his arms.  
  
     Looking at her limp form in his arms, he whispers to himself, “Forgive me,” then lays her back onto the red disk and returns her to her true form.  It’s then that the golden orb rolls from her unclenching palm.  He debates what form to leave her in.  As a ‘Bot her body will be metallic and handle any bombardment of the continuing battle better, but she has only a questionable logo along her thigh to mark her affiliation and it will make her a target if interrogated.  As a human she can fit into a smaller space, including his cockpit.  
     Or !  Yes, there!!    
     Lifting her sleeping form so tenderly (and the orb), he lays her inside a cave like much like their plateau of Cybertron. It is also quite similar to their rendezvous point on Earth.  He tucks her inside and reaching inside his collar, he drops a large duffle bag beside her.  Carefully he extracts a sleeping bag and jacket from the duffle bag.  He tenderly lays her on it and backs out of the cave.  With a last look at her nulled form, sets a force field and blasts his way back to the Decepticon bunker.  
      
~~  
       Striding back into the bunker, he orders his Seekers to report back what they found while doing flyovers during the temporary lull in the melee.  They give him their notes, and he heads into his meeting with Megatron and Soundwave.  Once again he argues his point that the Autobots are not their problem but the Morgans.  Once again Soundwave reminds him not to argue with their Lord.  Once again Megatron smirks and reminds the SIC, “Keep this up Starscream, you will have no one to follow you when you are finally FIC.”  
     Starscream slams his fist down and reminds their leader, “Keep this up and it won’t me taking you out.  It will be the Morgans and then we will see who has the last laugh.”  
   Megatron slams his own fist down, “Starscream, I’m not stupid!  I know exactly how to play them.  I have them right where I want them.”  
    Starscream leans in carefully, “Or do they have you right where they want you?”  
    Megatron says very slowly, optic piercing, “Say that again.”  
    Starscream returns the pinpoint stare, “You are being played.”  
    Megatron warms up his cannon.  Starscream brings the null ray into parry, “By you.  You have been gone an awful lot, Commander.  Consorting with Prime?”  
     Starscream doesn’t deny it, “Absolutely.”  That does surprise Megatron that he would actually admit it.  “The Morgans took out Jetfire.”  
    “A dead Seeker  is always the best kind of Seeker.”  Megatron grins.  
    Starscream bristles, but doesn’t let Megatron goad him into that fight.  “Maybe, but currently, we are your Seekers and our job is to find and report.  I have done just that.  I suggest you speak to Prime.  This battle isn’t between you two.  We both are being played.”  
     “Why?”  Megatron backs down a bit.  
     Now it’s Starscream’s turn to smile, “That is exactly my point.”  Starscream backs up and points to Soundwave, “And what do you have to report, Spy?”  
     “The Notora System is no longer under Insecticon control.”  
     Megatron cocks his head, “Why?”  Soundwave shrugs.  This time Megatron grabs the communications spy by the throat, “I suggest you and I find out.”  He turns back to Starscream, “I expect this battle to continue.  Do not give an inch to those cursed Autobots.  Am I clear?”  
     Starscream actually bows slightly, “Never, my lord.”  Megatron lets go of Soundwave and they head out.  Starscream calls his battlefield team together and they make plans to push the Autobots back.  Away from the plateau where he left Alexis.   
  
~0~  
      It’s two days before Alexis comes round.  She is wrapped tightly in a blanket, but even tighter in human arms against a man.  She knows this smell.  She can taste his skin against her lips.  These sensations.  It feels like the inside of her soul.  Slowly she opens her eyes and turns her head.  There is a smile on Star’s human face.  His hand has kept her face cupped against his bare neck with her hand just inside his parted button-up shirt right over his heart.    
    “Hi,” he whispers.  Now his hand cradles her face to look into his soft red glowing eyes.  You don’t normally see red so warm and tender.  But now it is.  
    “Hi,” she smiles back melting further into his touch.  
     The thumb just below her ear is tenderly kneading, “I was getting worried.”  
     She closes her eyes to his comforting touch and trying to figure out what happened.  Part of her doesn’t care, yet somehow reality starts to take over.  Her body stiffens at the answer.  The tender hand on his chest turns to a claw of anger pushing away.  But he tightens his own grip.  He is stronger.  So she begins to pound against his chest, “YOU SHOT ME!”  
     He grips the back of her neck so she can see the tenderness in his eyes even though his hold on her is like a soft vice,  “Neutralized.”  
   “You actually stunned me?”  
    “Yes, I neutralized you…for your own good.”    
    She stops fighting for a moment. “You had no right!”  
    She watches him swallow hard.  The look on his face clearly gives all his feelings away.  The tone of his voice is very, very tender, “I had every right.  I had to.”  Without directly saying it, he has just told her everything in his spark.  
    Her body sags into his arms at the revelation.  She softly grunts, “But you shot me.”  
    Now the old Starscream comes out with a wicked smile, “Pay backs, my dear,  pay backs.”  How can she stay mad at him with such cheeky humor and tenderness for one so arrogant.    
    She begins to laugh.  He joins her laugh.  With her finger tips she soothes the claw marks she made in his chest.  “I was going to do the same thing to you.”  There she says it too, indirectly.  
     A finger loops some of her auburn red hair over her ear and strokes her face, “Yeah, I know.  That’s why I’m like this now.  When I laid you down, I found the orb in your palm.  I thought you might enjoy waking up to this.”  
     “So, I wasn’t in time?” She pouts.  
    The arrogant tone comes out again, “I’ve told you before.  I’m good.  Much quicker on the draw than you, hum-”  
     But he wasn’t quicker this time.  She is kissing him before the last word is out.  And he is powerless to resist the effect of her lips on his.  And just when she feels him giving in she yanks back.  
     “How am I going to explain being missing during the battle?”  
     “Ahhh,” he’s still trying to come back to reality not giving a damn of her insubordination to the blasted Autobots.    
    She smiles at what she has done to him, ready to do it again and cause him his own insubordination problems.    
    He shakes his head of the haze. “I’ll take you back to the debris field.  But I have to make sure you are alright first.”  
     She leans into him making sure to finish her plan of attack on his senses, “Am I alright?”  
    “Yeah, but I think I’m scrapped,” he smirks.  
     Her chin leans up to him for another kiss and she whispers, “Good.  My plan worked perfectly.”  
    He rolls her to lays to her back and covers her with his own body, “No, it was my plan.”  He leans in pinning her with his hips and kisses.  
     But with a tasting kiss to his neck she retorts, “I call a truce.  Time for negotiations.”  
     “The meeting of two minds?” the husky mind leans into her nips.  
     Her hands slide under his shirt up his bare back drawing her claws once again across where his wings would attach..  “Two souls?”    
      He moves to bring the kiss comes back to a battle to consume each other.  So much for the truce!  
     “I don’t want you.”  She rakes her hands into his nape trying to fight her own desires.  
     “There is no place for you in my life,” his fingers grasp the zipper to the flight suit agreeing with her argument.  
    “You are a liability,” she goes for a taste to his throat, pushing the now completely unbuttoned shirt aside.  
     “You are meaningless,” a hand runs inside the suit along her bare ribs.  
     “I can’t trust you with a paperclip,” she arches her back into his palm giving it room to roam her back.  
     He laughs against her lips, “True.”  
     “You are a tyrant,” she tries again to kiss him.  
     “I am the traitor, he is the tyrant,” he corrects her and steals her tongue’s ability to make any more insults.  
     He is trying to resist her control over him.  But with the brush of her next touch against his own belly and dipping lower, he loses it all: she has taking his self control. War be damned!  Maybe the pacifist is right to make love and not war!  
  
     Gasping, his hands are powerful and with the skill of lifting many off the ground, he lifts her from the make shift bed.  Her claws come out and tear at rest of his clothing. With fury and passion, clothing is removed from both.  Finally they step back panting,  staring at each other naked in the soft light of the energy shield he put up at the mouth of the cave to hold in the oxygen.    
     He stares at this woman he has fought his need to be with. How could he ever think this human form was ugly?  The skin is so smooth and responds with his slightest touch.  Even now, her body is dewy and the nipples hard peaks just by him looking  and kissing her.    
     “Oh Primus,” he gasps in reverence.  
     For her, she can not believe the dangerous Seeker Prime had warned her about so adamantly just a month ago has changed his form for her.  Her alone.  This body before her now of nearly six feet, lean and hard.  Scarred, firmly toned like a sleek jet to be reckoned with. One word escapes her breath… “Seek.. h-er.”  
    He opens his palms to her.  She reaches out and grasps his hands pulling him quickly to press her against the boulder.  His hands caress and stroke her dewy form while his mouth slowly follows every curve and mound.  Slow torture has Alexis whimpering, letting her back rest against the rock, letting him take complete control of her body.    
     When his lips trail back up, he turns her body so he can taste her nape, down her spine, and the hollow of her base.  On the star at the base of her spine he takes extra care to lick the outline of it. “You wear my mark.  Now let me hear you scream my name.”    
     Her body moans a wanton cry as he positions himself.  She begins to pant in anticipation, but can’t get her words out to warn him.  His firm long finger hands are reeking havoc on her body, splaying one across her stomach and another over her wildly beating heart.  She reaches back and grabs his hips trying to hold him back for just a moment.  
     “Wait,” she gapes, but it’s too quiet and too late.  He is lost in the all consuming passion that her breathy word is lost against the pounding of his own heart.  Her fingers dig deep into his skin drawing blood.  The pain he is tearing through her, she is transferring by grasping onto his legs, digging scrapping nails in.  She knows he has no idea what he is doing and also does not want him to stop.  She can’t stop her own cry of pain and pleasure. The most intimate a human can physically get, and she has waited until now. She never thought there would be anyone on Earth she would let in under her flight suit, let alone her heart. And she was right. Star crossed lovers, she pants his name.  
      Neither can he, as she rakes his skin in his continued movement. It has been so long since he has fragged let alone made love to a femme, and the intoxicating scent of this WOMAN is driving his need to hold her against himself, to fill her, and help her make more of those incredible intimate sounds. Passionate wants and moans that he will kill any other that dares to ever touch her this passionately again.  
   He swiftly shoves aside the fear that she will find any other more right for her than he. It is not arrogance that he is the best, it’s the need to be her only. That thought both scares and compels him to hold her closer to make her cry out his name once more in that needy way that leaves no doubt he will be her one and only.  
     “Alexis…,“ he pants her name curling their bodies as one.   
    Her head slams back against his collar as she feels his hot release. Then he drops his own forehead to her shoulders blades and both of them are left panting leaning forward against the rock.    
      She can’t face him.  It’s not his fault that she aches, she know it.  His pants begin to slow and her claws begin to release.  He moves his face to bury itself in her hair never wanting to forget her scent. “Alexis,” he breathes her name this time in his native tongue. Her body sags even more at his tender tone.  
    
    As soon as he rolls his back to the to rock, she finds her moment to pull away from him.  He tries to reach for her but her arm slips from his grip.  Quickly she gets dressed, scared she will give into him and never go back to the EMC.  His gaze follows her movements curiously.  With  a careful eye, he notices she is wincing.  
      “Alexis,” he tries to bring her back with a compassionate tone.  But she already has the flight suit zipped up to her neck and picking up her jet pack.  “Alexis, wait.”  
      She quietly tells him, with out facing him, “I have to go.  They‘ll be looking for me, at leas I hope they will.”  
      “Did I do something… wrong?”  Concerned, but wise enough to stand back in case he disgusts her.    
      She can’t help but shoot him a weak smile over her shoulder.  His face looks like grief has come to it.  This is the last thing she ever thought she would see across his face.  She shakes her head, dons her helmet and lights her jet pack.  In a flash, she is gone through the shield and out of his sight.  
      
        
    By the time he has gotten back into his true form and goes for a flyover of the debris sight he had suggested to her, Powerglide and Skyfire are circling on armed patrol.  He won’t have a chance of escaping if he searches too hard for her.    
       Checking his own chrometer, he knows he better be heading back himself. But he does risk taking one last chance in a fast streaking run over the sight.  Checking his readings after clearing Powerglide’s line of fire, he sees Rad and Billy have found her and are hugging Alexis.  
       It sends a stab through his spark that any other male is embracing her. For spite he fires a missile near enough to rain rock and mud down over them. It’s worth the shot Skyfire send his way, making a scorch mark across his tail.  
  
~~  
     It plagues Starscream all the next day what just happened between them.  He knows he has lost his spark to her and it both thrills him that he has finally found a life mate, but it sickens him that there is this war between them.  She will never understand what he is doing on the Decepticon side, and he just isn’t sure if he dares tell her everything yet.  Or is he willing to make himself completely vulnerable to her.  And will she accepted him and not betray that truth?    
      These thoughts plague him mercilessly.  
  
     When Megatron arrived back the next day, he is truly angry at Starscream’s distraction.  Physically he let Starscream know, but Starscream doesn‘t care.  Anything his commander doles out is far less painful than his spark feels right now with Alexis so far away.  He will be lucky if he can get off the base tonight.  But he had to see her again.  
  
  
~8~      
       For Alexis, when she arrives back at the barracks, she needs a hot shower in hopes to ease the sore muscles she didn‘t know she had.  She gets lucky that Dr. Willison doesn’t ask for a full physical, just a routine one.  She blames her aches and pains on battle and having to hike back to the to site.    
       The next day, she begs her friend for a mild pain killer.  Not so much for the rough first love making, but everything. Like how tense she has NOT been sleeping.  When she manages to make it through hand to hand combat practice, she gets her butt kicked by Billy of all people.    
      Dinner is unbearable.  It is a delicious meal and yet she has no appetite.  One of her bunk mates finally comes up to her concerned that her being lost for two days has nothing to do with a hike, but possibly capture and torture.    
     But Alexis quickly turns away and heads to her bunk early.  Gigi gives her a few minutes to escape and then comes into the empty room.  Everyone else are down at the latest released movie Hot Rod has managed to acquire as a distraction from brutal battle.  Gigi comes near Alexis’ bunk, but approaches more cautiously when she hears the soft sobs.  
    “Alexis?  Are you really alright?”  Gigi asks carefully.  
    Alexis quickly stifles her sob, “I’m fine.  I just don’t feel good.”  
    “You know, you’ve been pretty distant the last few weeks, even before the battle.  What is going on? I’ve even noticed, you weren‘t here the night before the battle.”  
     Alexis sits up quickly, “Who else knows I wasn‘t here?”  
     Gigi smiles, “No one.  I haven’t said anything either.  But you need to tell someone.  What is going on? Have you been captured and tortured”    
      Alexis bites her lip.  There is no way she can tell her friend that she has been romantically consorting with the enemy.  Sure as heck can tell her friend what she did last night!  But Gigi points it out warmly, “You’re in love, aren‘t you.”    
      Alexis laughs in a way that would make arrogant Starscream smile.  “Yeah right!”  
     Gigi leans in and takes her hand that is shaking.  “Look it Alexis, even the toughest cats fall in love.  There is nothing wrong with you falling in love.  It is not a sign of weakness.”  Alexis only holds her friend’s hand tighter.  A silent signal that she nailed it, but with out having to admit it.  Her friend squeezes it back, “I hope he’s worth it.  If he breaks your heart, I’ll kill him with you.”  Alexis laughs again with her friend.  How does she tell her, everyone’s been trying to kill him for years and couldn’t.  And now if someone does, it will kill her heart.  Her friend pats her hand again and then leaves Alexis to her own thoughts.  
      With the room silent again, Alexis balls herself up and resumes her crying.  How can she be in love with a Decepticon Commander?  This relationship is going to be the death of one or both of them.  It is a pointless relationship.  It can lead nowhere but destruction.  If either side finds out, it could bring down even more trouble. It tears her up inside.  
  
~8~        
     Within the week, the Captain orders the first flight crew home for R&R.  Skyfire is pleased to run them all home.  Alexis finds her way to the cockpit.  Sunstreaker is there again.  He lifts her to the dash.  Alexis takes out her pad and begins sketching, “Skyfire, would it be alright if I drew what I saw at Jetfire’s funeral.”  
      “That would be fine.  I thought the service should have been shared by more of Jetfire‘s friends, but Starscream wouldn’t allow it.”  
     “He had to authorize it?” Alexis’ head shoots up from the pad.  
      Sunstreaker laughs, “How do you think you got onto Decepticon land?”  
      “Wait, I’m confused.  Did we have to get permission because of Decepticon controlled space or Seeker code?”  She knows this will give her a better understanding of  Starscream that he has kept from her.  
      “Both,” Skyfire answers solemnly.  “Starscream is no just any Seeker. He is Commander of the Elite Guard comprised almost exclusively of Seekers and as one of the last Princes of Vos, it is Starscream‘s approval that is needed to determine if Jetfire still had the rights to the ancient service.  Prime contacted him on that ancient Vosian channel to see if he would allow Jetfire to rest in our hallowed Seeker ground.”  
    Alexis waves her hands to get a better grasp on Cybertronian politics and deeper facts to this war.  “Hold on, time out!  Prime called a Decepticon asking permission for a funeral in the middle of the war?”  
        Sunstreaker pipes up this time.  He is grateful that there is a human who is looking past the simple ‘good’ and ‘evil’ of this war. “As much as Optimus respects the council and Primes, --even though he didn’t agree with all their leadership,-- the Seekers are treated  just as highly for other reasons.  The Seekers guarded their charges with their own lives even if they didn’t agree with their charges politics.   Think of your NSA, heh.” He chuckles to himself about his sister-in-law.”  When he sees Alexis understands NSA, he continues seriously, “The Elite Guard was not to be messed with.  You have seen Starscream with his sword, correct?”  
      Her stomach flipped, _Yeah, frightenly sexy the way he moves and strikes,_ she bites back.  Instead she just nods, “Wish I could move like that.”  
     “Yeah, we all do!”  Sunstreaker laughs.  Skyfire growls.  “No offense my friend, but there is a reason he was made Commander after you resigned.”  
   “Don’t forget, he was my best friend,” the painful words bite out.  
    Sunstreaker and Alexis share a worried look for Skyfire.  She strokes the dash, “I’m sorry Skyfire.  This has been very hard on you recently.”  
    “Starscream has a soul.  He has a deep spark.  I just wish he would act on it,” he huffs. “I don’t know where his loyalties lie any more. Is it to himself? Is it to the Decepticons? Is it Vos or even Cybertron?  If I knew then I would know if I can forgive him or not.”  
      
     Sunstreaker misses the look Alexis is giving Skyfire.  Instead she dips into her sketch from the funeral.  Sunstreaker watches her draw each Seeker at their most tender.  She is able to easily label Skyfire, Starscream, and Thundercracker.  She has to ask Sunstreaker who the others are.  
     “And the teal female?”  
     “That is-” Skyfire’s cough makes it clear to Sunstreaker to be careful about his answer.  “That is Slipstream.  One of the few femme Seekers.”  
     “I haven’t seen her at any of the battles.”  
      “She doesn’t ally with any group.  You could say she is a free agent.”  
     “Would she come to the Autobot cause?”  
      “No.”  Skyfire simply answers.  
       “Why not?”  She asks, but both Autobots are silent for awhile.  She tries again, “Another secret?”  
      “She won’t stand against Megatron or Starscream.  Let’s just leave it at that.”  Skyfire remarks.  Alexis looks to Sunstreaker for a better answer.  
      He chooses his words carefully.  “Do you remember last time you dove into a quest about a secret?  Painful?” She nods.  “Trust me, don’t go there again.”  She scribbles the name Slipstream down.  “Off to recharge for you.”  
     Alexis doesn’t argue with Sunstreaker this time.  But it does bug her who this Slipstream is to Starscream.  Could she have been his mate who turned against the Decepticons?    
    _Starscream wouldn’t be that cruel to use me just because his life mate betray faction loyalties… would he?_     
  
     Her dreams that night leave her torn between sharing passion with him again, and the though of him tearing her heart out with just a lover‘s look.  
  
  
~0~      
       Back in the Decepticon Command center, Starscream hacks the Earth to Moonbase 1 transmissions, and finds that the first wave of human fighters are headed back to Earth.  No wonder Alexis didn’t try to reach him at the moon plateau they had rendezvous at before.    
      Knowing she is going to Earth, farther and farther away from him, he has to see her.  She is like a virus that has bored a deep hole into his spark.  He can’t think, accept about her.  Watching her walk away in pain, he knows he has done that.  He has to make it right with Alexis.    
     He strokes his chin  as he ponders. Now to find a reason to get back to Earth without Megatron beating the scrap out of him?  
  
~8~  
    Arriving back on Earth, Alexis returns to her parents house for the first time in years, but she feels like so much of a stranger.  It’s hard to look her parents in the eye with all she has seen off-world, what she feels about Starscream, all that she has done.    
     Her father laughs about her finally slowing down.  She smirks back, rather that let his words nail the truth.  And yet while he is still chuckling, she grabs her keys and tears the motorcycle out across the highway as fast as she can.    
      It still seems too slow after flying under Starscream’s wing.  She just can’t get her blood to race as fast as he made it go while stroking and caressing her body. If she though becoming a Cybertronian would make her pulse race and heat, it was nothing compared to melding her body with his. The tire wavers as she remembers his tongue on her star. The feel of his sweating chest against her arched back. The feel of him filling her and firing off sensations she wants to feel again!!  
     The tire wobbles again and she has to parking the bike to the side of the deserted road. She doesn’t even bother to remove her helmet, just opening the face shield as she begins screaming as loud as she can.    
      He asked her to scream his name as their bodies joined.  She couldn’t at that moment, but now here she is.  Begging and pleading him to come screaming through the stars and take her way from her own thoughts.  In one final call, she screams his name in his own language praying he or Primus heard her plea.    
      Then with her throat raw, her eyes burning, and her lungs aching, she sink to the ground and watched the sunset.    
  
        Still alone, she watches it rise come morning.      
       Slowly she makes her way back home.  Her father is just then heading out to work as she pulls in. “Out with the boys?”  
       Alexis smiles weakly, “If you call squirrels and owls boys, sure.”  
       Then her father strokes her face tenderly knowing her all too well.  She might be a tough girl, but she is still his girl. “Honey, it’s call Rest and Relaxation for a reason.  Go get some.  I don’t want your CO coming down on us because you pushed yourself harder at home than on the front lines, okay?”  
      She slips her arm around her father. He knows just how to treat her like his little girl without destroying her façade.  “I love you Daddy.  Never forget that.”  
       He hugs her back, giving her forehead a kiss, “And I’m very proud of you too, Red Star.  Certainly far braver than I ever was.”  
       She smiles, “I guess I just take after my grandfather as a soldier.”  
      Beau Paxton laughs, “Yes, according to my mother, yes you do.  Now go get some sleep.  That’s an order.”  And her father waiting until she enters the house before he heads out.    
  
      Alexis heads up to bed.  But can only sleep for a few short hours.  After a nice long hot shower, she comes back to the living room.  
       The doorbell rings and she calls, “I’ll get it, Mom.”  She yanks open the door expecting a door to door salesman.  But what she does see freezes her instantly.  
     He’s here.  On her doorstep. Primus and God answered her prayers!  Solid black hair all sticking up like a punk, with his black t-shirt, white flight jacket with red streaks, black leather pants and heavy boots.  Then of course, very cool sunglasses to cut the red glow. To top it off, that worried smile of his.  
     “Who is it, Alexis?”  Her mother calls from the kitchen.  
     “Nobody, Mom,” she calls back.  But his expression drops in disappointment.  “Ah, Mom, I’m going for a walk.  I’ll be back later.”  
    “Alright Honey.”  
     Alexis pulls the door closed behind her and whispers out forcefully, “What are you doing here?!”  Never forgetting she had cried his name across the universe begging him to come back to her and now all flustered that he’s actually here!  
     He looks down at his attire,  “I didn’t figure anybody would recognize me like this.”  
     Alexis grabs his hand and hauls him down the street, away from the house as fast as possible.  “Look, I can’t explain you to my parents.  What am I saying, I can’t explain you to myself!”  That cheeky/arrogant smirk of his ekes out.  “Oh shut up.  How would you explain me in my alt form to your buddies?”  She cocks her head back waiting for the smart ass/aft to reply.  
     He leans in, intertwining his fingers with hers, “I’ll have to beat them off with both swords flaming, Red Star.”  She drops her head blushing at the compliment and the thought of how sexy he is when welding both swords. More than that though, is that he cares for her.    
     
      Then he stops suddenly and pulls her against him.  He wraps his arms around her waist securely even going so far to interlace his fingers.  He won’t let her escape this time.  She has to face him.  But his tone drops so tender, “I hurt you, didn’t I?”  She bites her lip. His hands clutch her more securely, “You have to know, I never meant to hurt you. What did I do? Was I too rough? I‘m not a brute who likes-”  
    She places her finger tips on his lips, “Don’t think about it.”  
    He drops his hands and strides away from her, “How can I not?!”  Thrusting his fingers through his hair he almost laughs at himself, “By Primus, you know how many lives I’ve taken with out a thought?”  
     She nods seriously, “I know.”  
     “I never give it a thought.”  She nods her head again, “But, this time I…”  
      Now it’s her turn to come back to him and turn him by a tug to his elbow.  “Look at me, Star.”  Now it’s his turn to be forced to face her.  Alexis cups his face, “Star.  We have something incredible.  We have something that can’t be described.”  
     “It’s dangerous.”  He actually sounds worried.  
     She gives him her old saucy look, “Would either one of us have it any other way?”  It’s his turn to laugh.  She takes a brazen move.  Right there in broad daylight on Earth a few houses down from her parents, she gives him a bold kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, wrapping his arms back around her waist and hold her just as tight.  
    “I had to see you again even if for just a blink.  But right now I have to leave,” he tells her sadly.  She nods.  “How long will you be here?”  
      “I have to report back on Friday.”  She can see him running the numbers through his head.  She brings his chin back down to face her, “I will meet you back there if I don’t see you before then.  Don’t worry about it.  We will find a way.”  He swoops in and captures her mouth again in his trademark strike move.  Only this time, when he tries to pull back, she pulls his lip in a very provocative way.  He groans, trying to figure out how to get back to her sooner.   
  
  
    But he doesn’t.  They meet back up at the desert plateau near the EMC base where they’ve  met before.  The only way to see her is to bring Decepticon trouble with him.  But they are pesky issues, nothing too serious or dangerous.  Just theft runs on the civilian fossil fuel plants.  He feels guilty bring problems on Alexis, but he HAS to see her.  It is crazy even to himself what he will risk for her.  
        This time, she is ready for him.  This time she makes love to him ever so slowly. Although he doesn’t bother to don the human clothes just for her to take them off, her touches are slow, sensuous so that he can understand exactly how every touch on the dance floor had her floating. How even a simple breath across the throat is enough to make one’s breath hitch.   
    It’s a tenderness he has never known.  The pleasure of receiving slight touches that he is used to giving others with his coy ways.  Even his scars that transferred across don’t sicken her. He notices the way she ignores them.  Like she is trying to ignore their real lives.  Instead he joins her in relishing in every touch.  The warmth of a kiss against a sensitive spot sends electric tingles through his body more tingling than an EMP jolt.  A palm spread wide to cup and mold a thigh, a trailing fingernail against spine, a bite to an affiliation tattoo (trying to rip it out of their lives), the tip of a tongue to distract the bite…. Lights fire of the need to crawl inside each other’s souls.  
     And then ever so carefully so he can feel everything. She slowly sheathes him inside her body.  His back arches into her, crying out her name and cupping her lower back, she grinds herself to make the seal tight.  She gives him a Cheshire’s smile and his eyes remain tightly closed relishing in this sensation. Very different than their first joining.  
      
     Afterwards,  they curl up in each other’s arms, basking in the after glow under a full moon. She finally explains why last time was such a shock to her body.    
    The scientist in him is horrified that he hadn‘t recognize a virgin and was not more gentle. “But-but you said your boyfriend…” he asks later cuddling her to his chest in deep regret for the pain he has caused her.  
     She pats his chest, “But I never said we had done this.  Obviously we hadn’t.”  She smiles, letting him know, she doesn’t regret their past moment one bit.  
       It takes him a moment to be at ease, but once he is  he chuckles, “And my first, too…. Well as a human.”   
     Both of them have a good laugh before he tips her so he can look into her eyes. “I enjoyed this one so much more.”  He frames her face, “I could see you.”  She blushes and he kisses her sweetly.    
  
      This night it is so hard to part.  One last kiss ends up being the tenth last kiss.  He actually takes off first but only because of a call from his com.  
   Alexis returns to her bunk sore again, but this time with a smile.  Gigi says nothing, but just give her a secret smirk determined to find out who is Alexis’ secret lover.  
    Alexis returns with her own smirk _, Good luck with that._


	7. Swindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love mini con Swindle. Reminds me of Optimus' Roller or Soundwave's Ravage.

Prime Blood Red Star Chapter 7    
{revised Nov 2016}  
  
   The meetings between the human and Decepticon lovers alternated between ‘Bot/Con-flight time and human-lover’s time.  Almost always at night they find a few moments or hours for each other.  The base wouldn’t miss her, she prays.  He convinces himself that  telling Megatron he is on night maneuvers and infiltrating the human sleeping bases will be cover enough.  Megatron, though,  is wary of his frequent disappearances.    
  Gigi is worried about Alexis secret lover, pretty sure it is her date from the bar Star, but no idea it’s Starscream.  
  
    As Alexis his heads out to the roof one night for her jet pack, she has to stop suddenly, there are voices on her rooftop launch pad.  She instantly recognizes one voice:  Sideswipe.  The other is female.  A femme?  Last time on Cybertron none of the femmes had been around, something about a mission they were all on.  Later it was heard that some of the male pilots had made a few crass plans, and rather than send the pilots home in body bags, it was decided to send the femmes on a much needed R&R.  Much to Sideswipe’s disappointment.  The male pilots paid for it heavily with extra shuttle cleaning duty and a much needed detail for Skyfire.  
     So here now is her first chance to see one of the Autobot femmes.  Carefully she pokes her head around the corner, and is instantly shocked.  Sideswipe’s back is to her, but one the femme’s hands is under the armored panels of his aft.  On the ground at his feet is an armored panel, looking very rounded like a human female bust.  Looking up, Alexis sees the femme sitting on the low wall with her other fingers curled around the back of his helm guiding his head buried in her chest.  Her own head is tipped down watching what he was doing.    
  “Oh dear Lord, Swipe!  How do I let you do this to me?  Ah! Not so hard!”  
   His head pulls back a smidge, “Just as sensitive as your human skin.”  She giggles with him.  And he dips back in until she lets out a sharp retort again.  
   “Do that again and I’ll bite your-!”  
    His voice purrs a threat, “You wouldn’t because then you won’t get--”  
    She yanks his head back and barks softly, “Company.”  
    Sideswipe doesn’t move, “Sunny I swear!-”  
   The femme giggles, “It’s not your brother again.  Human this time.”  
     Alexis tries to turn away, but an incoming Autobot dagger blocks her path.  Alexis turns back slowly and sees Sideswipe’s body blocking the femme replacing her chest piece.  He scowls at her, “Alexis?  What are you doing here?”  
     Alexis is still a bit stunned by what she saw and heard.  The femme taps Swipe on the helm (letting him know she is decent) and he steps towards Alexis.  The stunning silver femme slips down and to his side.  “I asked you a question, Lieutenant,” he steps up the tone.  
   “Sketching?”  Alexis tries again, weakly.  This time she holds up the pad and pencil.  
   Swipe narrows his gaze, “Not this you don’t.”  
    The femme runs a hand down his aft again, “Oh, I don’t know, I might like a nude of you.”  
    He turns his head ever so slightly in a warning scowl to his mate.  Alexis wonders if she got off the hook and turns to the door.  The foot coming closer blocking her path, tells her she didn’t.  
  “Sunstreaker and I have already warned you.”  Swipe thumbs his fist to the femme at his side.  “We brought reinforcements this time.”   
    Alexis looks up to the stunning femme.  There is no wonder Sideswipe had his hands all over her.  More than that, this is his wife.  The silver femme lowers herself to one knee and comes eye to eye with Alexis.  She knows that look.  It switches from Swipe’s lover to security-warrior and then concerned mother.    
   The femme puts a hand out, “Glad to meet you Lieutenant Alexis Paxton.  I’m Casey.”  
   Alexis narrows her gaze, “And how are you a reinforcement?”  
   Casey smirks up to Swipe.  He spreads his palms letting her know, say whatever will help the situation.  So Casey turns back to her, “Ex-NSA.”  Then she looks back up to Swipe, “And been to hell and back for love.”  At this she clasps his left hand kissing the banded mark sweetly.  He gives it an extra squeeze and her a soft look.  
    Alexis can’t help but look between them wanting to know their story so much.  Could they even understand what she is going through right now?  Can she tell them?  
    Just then, Starscream goes streaking over the base.  Casey instantly touches her com, “Blaster!  What the hell is he doing here?”  
      Sideswipe pulls away from his wife and dashes down stairs.  Casey scoops up Alexis with one hand and the dagger with the other.  Without a word, listening for the report from Blaster, Casey follows her mate down the stairs.  No, they wouldn’t understand, Alexis sighs.  Casey drops Alexis in the barracks and bars the door continuing to listen for incoming reports.  No rendezvous for Alexis and Star tonight.  
  
~~  
    Within a week, the Autobots are at the Notora System.  A very strange planet filled with green and purple plants.  All the creatures are red and blue reptilians.  From what Alexis gathers, there should be more than enough to keep the Insecticons interested.  What would cause them to bail out so quickly then?  
    Since the Autobots are here, so are the ’Cons.  The Autobots have managed to push them off to the pink moon orbiting above.  Along with Rad and Gigi, Alexis gets permission with Sunstreaker and Casey to go exploring.  When Casey seems to have her back turned, and the humans look to be asleep, Alexis sneaks out.     
    She is quite surprised to see a grey sporty mini-con waiting for her at the edge of the Autobot camp. With a finger to his lips, he chucks the red disk out and touches a control on his hand.  Alexis steps on and becomes Red Star once again.  The grey mini con, jumps to her pod/cockpit as she transforms.  With a few beeps and squeal, Alexis somehow understands where he is leading her.    
     
    She makes it nearly an hour from the camp and is concerned by seeing Starscream sitting on a rock in the middle of a pool of pure hot oil.  The mini con gives her an comforting tone, but Alexis still doesn’t understand.  She lands and unfolds at the edge.  The mini con also leaps to his feet setting the disk down  to wait.    
    Starscream turns to the mini con and smiles slightly, “Thank you, Swindle.  You can go.”  Swindle shakes his head adamantly.  Starscream says it again, “Go.”  Swindle crosses his arms and stomps his foot.  Starscream smiles brightly, “You brought the help I needed and I am grateful.  Now go.  I don’t need you anymore tonight.”  Swindle cocks his head in disbelief.  Starscream tries to rise and threaten the little guy, but instantly stops in pain and sits back down.  He drops his head, “Fine whatever.  Don’t say I didn’t warn you.  I tried to save you when Shockwave pins you down and probes your processor for the truth of what I’ve been up to.”    
   Swindle makes the point, Shockwave will already would have known.  Starscream shakes his head giving up the argument.  
  Instead he holds his hand out to Alexis, “Come to me.”  It isn’t an order from his command,  it’s a plea from his spark.  She takes his hand and finds the hot oil very comforting and soothing as her foot steps in.  His hand draws her to stand before him, but he doesn’t look up to her.  No he pulls her tightly and buries his face in her belly.  Alexis runs her hands over his jets and down his back.  There she feels it and looks at the sticky Energon on her hands.  “You’re bleeding.”  
    “I don’t care.”  His voice whispers nuzzling her exposed belly.  Alexis turns to Swindle, he’s just as worried as her, if not more.    
   “Star, talk to me?” She tries softly.  
   Now he looks up to her and smiles, “That’s what I really want.”  He tries to lift his right arm to her face, but stops with a hiss.  
    She kneels down and cups his face, “Star, what is going on?  You can’t keep this to yourself.  Prime doesn’t understand your motives.  The Autobots can’t tell if they should kill you or trust you.”  
     With a painful smile, “Yeah, well its not much different than back home.”  Swindle chirps at him, “Well, I didn’t ask you either!”  Starscream snaps to his partner.  Swindle turns his back and sits in a huff, but doesn’t abandon his partner.  
   Alexis now can see the wound leaking from the front of his chassis as well.  Carefully, with his instructions, she removes his front shoulder panels and sees the hole.  A big one on his right pectoral side.  Alexis slides around to the back and quickly removes both his sword-wings tossing them to the bank beside Swindle.  Then she removes the back panels.  In no time, Starscream is stripped to his waist in only his under-armor of white slick flexible metal bleeding Energon from his wound that goes straight through and through.  Alexis can tell by the tears, he was hit in the back and it came out the front.  
  “What can I do for you?  Should I take you to Red Alert?”  
   He takes her hand, “I got lucky.  I have both you and this rare pool of oil.  But I can’t get the oil into the wound.”  
  Alexis scoops up the oil in her hands and lets it run down his back seeping into the wound.  His body sighs and moans of release escape his vocorder.  Alexis helps him slip off the rock and further into the pool.  Then she reaches up and carefully removes his helm.  This one she sets carefully beside Swindle and gives him and order, “If they call, lie.”  Swindle just nods.  She looks over and sees his bare scalp of deep slick black and curly designs. His head is tipped down, optics closing.  She whispers to Swindle, “What can I do?” Swindle gives her a weak smile that says it all: be here for him.  
    Then she turns back to Starscream.  Still he can’t lift the right arm high enough, but with the left he sloshes the oil into the wound from the front hissing out a string of obscenities.  Kneeling at his side, Alexis lifts the oil to the back and helps pour it in.  He now growls and is beginning to list. Alexis stops, but he grasps her hand, “No, keep going.”  
  Slowly she does.  He leans his head against her and lets her carefully bring the oil up from the front and the back of the wound.  She can see it is taking time, but the oil is healing.  “I have an idea.”  Settling herself behind him, she puts her arms under his pits, “Lay back, love,  I’ll keep your head up.”  Slowly he does as she says and now his head lays in her lap letting the oil soak into the wound from the front and the back.  He takes one of her hands and lays it over his spark.  She can feel a slight part in the light under-armor against her palm, but it doesn’t feel like a wound.  Star doesn’t let her palm move.  
   “Talk to me, love.”  Alexis tries again.  “Why don’t you come join us?”  
   “Please Alexis, I don’t want to talk about that.”  
    Her other hand strokes his brow, “What are you doing here?”  
     “I got shot by those creeps.”  He lifts his optics and smirks, “Not you creeps, the real creeps.”  She can’t help but smirk to that one.  He closes his eyes again.  “They’re increasing their arsenal.  Tell Prime, the weapons are poisoned.”    
    Rather than argue why Prime should heed her, she just continues to listen to the Seeker Commander in her arms.  “These guys are up to something.  Something about Unicron, which obviously makes Megatron curious.  He’s like Ravage with a petro-rat, just won’t let go.  Megatron won’t listen to me to be wary  and now he won’t even listen to Soundwave‘s warning. That really has me worried.”  
    Alexis looks to Swindle, “What about Leader One, Megatron‘s mini-con?”   
    Swindle answers in his own way.  The look on Starscream’s face is so sweet in response, “Thank you, I think.”  Alexis taps her lover’s head to translate.  “He said Megatron isn’t smart enough to listen to his partner, unlike me.”  Alexis smiles and winks to Swindle.  Starscream takes a deep breath.  “I miss you.”  
   “I miss you, too.  Sideswipe has stuck his wife to baby-sit me. Seems like people are worried where I run off to at night.”  
     “Come home with me,” he dares her.  
    “No, you come home with me,” she challenges him back.  
     His head turns aside bitterly, “Don’t ask me that again, Alexis.”  
     Her voice nearly chokes on the truth to their relationship they keep avoiding. “What are we going to do?”  He just shakes his head.  “Starscream, please.  You have to help me understand.”  He doesn’t answer her.    
    She straighten his head and his optics pop open, “Fine!  Do you have a mate?”  He shakes his head adamantly.  “Then who the hell is Slipstream?!”  He chuckles at her jealousy then starts laughing.  Her hand slaps his fresh wound making him growl and his gaze narrows sharply.  “Girlfriend if not your mate?”  
    “Primus NO!”  He yanks away from her, but finds his head swirling and has to grab it with both hands.  “Swindle, get her back before they confine her to the bring.”  
    Alexis clamps both hands to the sides of his head forcing him to look at her green optics, “Fine DON’T talk to me about your girlfriend but I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!  If the humans, Decepticons and Autobots are being played by the Morgans then we need to team up and fight them off.”  
   “I KNOW THAT!!!”  He barks in her face grasping her wrists to pull them from his face.    
   She sneers at him shoving her away, “Then tell Prime.”  
   He leans in, “I did.”  
    “Tell Megatron.”  
    “I did.”  He takes her hand and puts it on the deep scars across his torso.  “And paid for it.”  She shivers in fear for him and with that reaction, he shoves her hands fully away.  
   “What is going on?”  
    “I’m try to find out why the Morgans want Unicron.”  
    “Who can I ask on the Autobot side?”  
    Swallowing hard, he is pondering his words carefully.  “Tell Skyfire.  Tell him to check out this pool.  I’ll leave him a piece of the weapon I pulled out of my shoulder for him to examine.  He can take that to Prime for evidence.”    
      
    With that he crawls away from her and back to the shore. His wounds have not completely healed, but at least they have stopped leaking and a very thin piece of metal-scab has come over the wound.  He reaches for the heavy armor, still having a few catches with the arm.  Alexis knows he will leave with or with out the heavy armor, and decides to help him.  Carefully she gets the back panels back on.  She takes his swords and waits until he is fully erect before handing him one.  He slips it in, but she holds the other behind her back, baiting him.  
    “You didn’t drag me all the way over here just for me to heal your wounds and take off with out me getting something.”  
    He leans in and reaches both hands behind her back.  Now her hands are pinned behind her back with his sword and his hands griping her wrist firmly.  “Give me the sword,”  he orders. Knowing he has to leave quickly or regret his next set of words harboring on the tip of his tongue.  
    “Give me…” she begins but the impish smile spreads across his face.  
    “Yes?” he eggs her on meanly.  
    “You know I love you, right?” she tries to sound cocky.    
   His smile drops quickly. “Then you are a fool,” he chides her sharply, takes the sword and turns his back on her setting it into place.  He turns to Swindle, “Come.”  Swindle says something back to him.  Starscream whips his head back around to his partner with a glower.  Then he looks over to Alexis.   
    She’s still shocked that he would be so cruel to her feelings for him. “You lying piece of slag.  You bastard!”   
   In two steps his hands have her face cupped and he is sucking the air from her body making her heat up quickly with his consuming kiss.  He has never kissed her so passionately.  It is like his mouth was making love to hers and taking her soul with him.  Then more devastating when she is sure he will take her roughly once again, he slows down the kiss.  Her hands grip his waist tightly for stability.  And then he breaks the bond of their lips and gives her a few smaller, lighter kisses turning his head in different ways, like he can’t stop giving her one last kiss.  Finally he has to step back.  She can tell, the kiss has messed him up worst than her.  
    His voice cracks, “Tell Skyfire he needs to teach you the ways of the Seeker.  He always was a better teacher.  Tell him.. It’s time to teach the next generation.”    
    With that, he touches her shoulder with the disk and drops her back to herself.  He lifts her into his hand and flies of at supersonic speed, dropping her back at the Autobot base, not Casey’s camp.  Right beside Skyfire’s personal area.  With a crackling boom of the sound barrier breaking, Alexis feels her heart shiver.  
      The supersonic sound brings Skyfire outside and sees Alexis, “Hey, what are you doing back here?”  
    Alexis stares at Skyfire in a new light.  Starscream ordered her to team up with his best friend who also happens to be an adversary.  There are few people he can count on, and he has set the top two together  She swallows hard, “I found something you need to see.  Right now.”  
     Skyfire looks up to where the tip of a familiar contrail can be seen.  He smiles lightly, “Let’s go.  This doesn’t bode well, does it?” He drops down to his Seeker form.  Alexis quickly jumps aboard.  At first the trip is silent, then Skyfire starts, “What did he tell you?”  
   “He said you would know what to do with what I have to show you.”  
   “And?”  
    “Skyfire, can you teach me to be a Seeker?”  Skyfire doesn’t answer.  “What did he mean you were the better teacher?”  
   “I was once his commander,” sigh, “He was my best friend.”  
    “What happened?”  
    “When the war broke out we argued.  I told him it was a bad idea to team up with the Decepticons.  There had to be a better way.  He thought if he stayed with them long enough, maybe Prime would bump Megatron out of the way, and he could bring them all in under his leadership.  Unite the fractions again.  I told him Megatron was more powerful and not stupid.  He needed to break away, he didn’t have all the facts.  Starscream was bold, and driven.  As badly as Megatron.  Now he is tied in place.”  
   “Why won’t he just leave?”  
   Skyfire shutters, “It’s a jab at me. He said he won’t leave the Seeker’s Commanderless… again.  It nearly killed the corps once before, he won’t let our honor and duty be betrayed again.”  
   “Oh ouch.”  
   Skyfire moans, “You can say that again.”  
  
   After a heavy silence, she asks carefully, “Will you teach me?”  
   “It would be an honor, Red Star.  I pray you do not get attached to him. He will use any means possible to get his way and break others along the way.”  
    “Ahhhh…” Alexis cringes that he might actually know she is already attached to Starscream, and also still a bit bitter of their own fall out.  
    Skyfire chuckles, “I am not a fool, I see that look in your eyes.  Much like a young flier I once knew.  But I fear this current commander will get himself killed and you will be left with a hole in your heart the size of this old bot.”   
  
     The rest of the flight is left to Skyfire teaching her some of the honor and brazenness of the Seekers.  They are a daring and highly honorable group.  Reminding her very much of the Marine guards at the US Embassy.  How many had to stand guard in dangerous places for boring amounts of time for the civilians and ambassadors?  Some body has to do it and represent their country’s strength.  But when push comes to shove and danger and security is needed, no one shoves the Marines or the Seekers around.  They do the shoving, fighting, guarding, and even at times the dying.  Whether it be the High Council or the Beirut Embassy.  
    Feeling more honored, Alexis leads Skyfire next to the pool of oil.  Sure enough, there is the weapon with Starscream’s blood still on it.  Curiously Skyfire looks at it, “This had to be painful and ugly.”  He didn’t mean to but looked down to Alexis, but her expression says a lot.  “You saw this?”  She tries to stay stoic, but he can still see.    
    He takes a worried sigh for Alexis falling for Starscream and turns back picking up some of the oil and examines it carefully.  “This is incredible.  This must have burned in the wound but healed it quickly.”  Again he checks her reaction.  Yep, he was right.  
   “All right Seeker recruit, let’s head out.”  With that she loads up and they head back to base.  Skyfire does drop a message to Casey, “Ah, Casey, I have Lieutenant Paxton for a science recovery operation.”  
     “Excuse me?  How?”  
      Skyfire scratches his head, “I’d rather not say.  I just do.  Out.”  Then turns to Alexis, “You owe me.”  
     She opens her eyes wide, “Hey!  I just handed over a valuable piece of a clue to intentions of the Morgans.  How can you say that?”  
     Skyfire leans in, “Because this is just the beginning.  Besides,” he taps her head, “I don’t want you getting your heart broken.”  
   “Good luck with that!”  Alexis mutters to herself.  
  
     Over the next few weeks, Alexis becomes Skyfire’s personal assistant with the toxin and the oil.  On top of that, he teaches her to weald a sword.  To his surprise, she picks it up quickly and with as much grace and dignity as… a certain Seeker and his twin sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is gunna die.  
> Widowers' pain revealed.  
> A Morgan spy revealed. Morgans finally described.

Red Star Chapter 8   
{Revised Nov 2016}  
  
     The next time Starscream makes a flyover, Skyfire turns a blind eye to Alexis’ disappearance.  But he can’t turn a deaf ear to the laughter and sudden silence not too far away.  When he sneaks up to the sight, it is a mixed pang of delight and grief.    
     On the edge of this green and purple plateau is Starscream sparing with a knockout of a red femme.  To her credit, she is holding her own against his strikes.  Not an easy task considering, Starscream isn’t going easy on her.  And she barely flinches when he makes contact.    
    He on the other hand is completely wide optic when he makes a comment, and she whips her wing-sword in an arc and whanges him with the flat right on top of his helm, then lighting fast turns and smacks his aft.  He drops his sword and charges her with a broad smile and both arms aiming to grab her.  She tucks her sword in and flies off.  He swears, retrieves his own, and blasts off after her.    
    Skyfire smirks, Who ever that Red Bot is, she better run.  Starscream will make her pay dearly.  Or maybe that’s what she wants?  Skyfire scratches his chin and goes back to his exploration of the plants around the pool to find out if they are the cause of the healing properties of the oil.  
      
      Red Star on the other hand, flies as fast as she can to the higher peak of the mountain and dips into a valley, confident that she has hidden from him.  But shortly after she pats herself on the back, she feels an arm wrap around her waist hauling her against his chest.  His teeth come down on a sensitive spot of her wing.  His hands began to inch under her hip panels.  Her body heats up and a moan slips out as he releases the panel.    
     Taking his time, he teaches her about her own sensitive circuits. This is the first time they have gone this far sexually intimate in their Cybertronian forms.  Alexis moves her head to his shoulder and tugs his head closer.  It is her turn this time to kiss him.  Turning her body completely into his, his touches became more of caresses than pleasure enhancements.  Like they can read each other’s minds  that things are going too fast again, she pulls back and just tucks herself close to him.  In turn, he clasps this moment just as tightly and securely locks her into his arms of comfort and support.  
      “Have you ever had a mate?”  She asks him softly.  
      “No.  Have you ever wanted one?”  He asks in turn nearly afraid of her answer.  
       She strokes his back, “I never stopped long enough to hear somebody ask, if they did.  I know some wanted me seriously, but I wanted my career more.”  
      He nuzzles her closer to spill a secret, “I was too afraid to find a mate.”  Her hand stops stroking asking him to go on.  He lifts his head and cups her cheek to face him, “Once you bond, if your mate dies, a piece of your spark dies as well.”  
      “Like Optimus?” she breathes out.  
      Starscream nods, “I respect him very much.  He has lost two mates, and yet he leads valiantly.  I don’t think I could ever be that strong if my mate…”  
      Alexis picks up from his doubts, “I think he leads to keep their memory alive.  He will not let their deaths be in vain.”  
     Starscream lays his forehead against her shoulder, “Worthy to be a Seeker, this Prime.”  
     “Well he does have his sword and flight-tech.”  Alexis pokes.  Star chuckles lightly not moving.  “How are you doing?” She changes the subject stroking the chest over the wound.  The heavy armor has been repaired, but she worries about the under-armor.  He has said nothing during their sparring and showed no signs of difficulty.   
    Star rolls his forehead against her shoulder in a negative response, “Don‘t worry about me.  I‘ve lived through worse.”    
     She tries lightly not even wanting to think of him being worse. “Skyfire is making progress on the oil.  Something about the plants around here.  Have you looked into the orb?”  
       Starscream reaches back and opens his subspace.  “I need you to take it back.  I found Mindwipe in my quarters the other day.  That guy makes me as nervous as Shockwave.  There is something about him I more than don‘t trust.”  
       Alexis strokes his right shoulder panel where his tattoo shows up as a human, “Star, is it dangerous for you to be a human?  Are we putting your ‘Bot life in danger?”  
     He looks at the orb in their palms and smiles, “I don’t give a slagging scrap if it is.  I will not regret any time I have had with you, my love.”  With that he kisses her ever so tenderly.  “Come on, I should get you back.”  
       She looks up to him nearly pleading to not go back, “Carry me, please.  I need to be surround by you.”  Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he lets them feed of their contact a little bit longer like this.        
      Eventually, they have to break.  He does as she says and carries her back to Skyfire in his cockpit.  Starscream drops her just perfectly, and she lands in the tree above Skyfire and slips through the branches to his shoulder.    
     Skyfire laughs, “So now it’s raining EMC on this planet.  I wonder what is next?  Humans becoming ‘Bots?”  
     He enjoys the shocked look on her face.  Quickly she covers her expression though. “Isn’t that what happened to Casey?  She said she was ex-NSA.  Was her transformation an NSA/Autobot experiment?”  
     Skyfire leans in and smirks knowingly, “No.  A twist of love’s fate.”  He waits for her reaction, but gets none.  So he shrugs, “Casey likes to say it’s another example of her God’s power over the whole universe.”  
     “And you?”  Alexis wants to understand deeply.  
     “I’m a scientist and ---, I have no time for faith any more.”  
      Alexis poke him in the forehead, “Liar.”  
      “At least in love.  A very cruel thing for Primus to grant.”  With that he turns back to his task at hand.    
     Alexis understands there is a deep hurt in his life.  Maybe he too is widowed.  Who would know?  What would she do with the information?    
    No, she doesn’t want to know.  She already has a hard time looking Optimus in the face with what she now knows about his personal life as well as trying to hide her own.  Best to keep her nose to herself.  
  
~0~      
   Returning to base, Alexis hides the orb in her steel locker hoping it will shield the energy reading.  Besides, the ‘Bots rarely come into the human barracks.  She grabs her sketch pad and colored pencils.  Sitting in the observation room of the base, she tries to put together the pieces of the Morgan puzzle while sketching the purple landscape.  Who knew there were so many hues of violet, purple and lavender?  
      
       Okay so the Morgans want Unicron.  They want the Insecticons off this planet.  The Autobots have been here for nearly a week and the Morgans haven’t pushed them off yet?  The Decepticons are on the pink moon occasionally coming in to sting the Autobots, but nothing more serious.    
    What about the herbal oil with regenerative properties?   
    Starscream said Mindwipe is doing his own experiments here.     
    And what was with the four planet fight that took Jetfire?  What was there?  Why haven’t they hit Earth? Or is it they haven’t yet?  
  
    Captain Samburg comes into the lounge with his coffee and Danish lifting her head from her thoughts. “Hey Alexis, what do you have there?”  Alexis looks down and finds she hadn’t sketched anything at all.  She has done is written down her notes.  Samburg picks it up and examines it closely, “These are some very good points.  You better come with me.”  He touches his radio, “Prime, lets meet.”  
     “Sir?”  Alexis is very confused.  
     Samburg smiles, “You’re not in trouble this time Paxton.  Come on.”  
     Alexis follows him into the war room.  Directly in front of her is the war table, with the Prowl’s hologram-orb inside it.  Hopefully Prime hasn’t noticed the real one missing.  
      Alexis and Samburg are lifted to the edge of the table.  Samburg puts Alexis notes down on the scanner that brings it up to ‘Bot-readable size on the war table.  Prime strokes his temple reading the notes.    
     He points to the regenerative properties,  “How do you know this?”  
     “Ah…” Is all Alexis can come up with.  Prime and Samburg lean in waiting for her explanation.  
     The internal visual com patches in, “Because she was with me,” Skyfire remarks.  Alexis flushes.  “I caught Alexis wandering away from the camp sight.  We both came across Starscream sitting in the pool of oil with Swindle standing guard.  We observed him pouring the oil in to the wound.  Prime, it was a through and through wound of the shoulder and healed him enough to fly out in less than a half an hour.”  
    “That’s powerful stuff,” Prime hisses that Starscream was so close.  
    “I know, that’s why I wanted Alexis to help me with the experiments.”  
    “Why haven’t the Morgans come back?” Samburg asks.  
     Sideswipe comes into the room, “Better yet, who do you think shot Starscream?  It wasn’t any of us.  And from what I can tell, that isn’t the work of Megatron.  He prefers his fists.”  Alexis inwardly cringes at the though of Starscream being beaten by Megatron’s big paws.  
     “Why?”  Prime asks again.    
     Alexis taps the word Unicron.  Then she reaches over and touches the word regenerative.  Sideswipe, Prime, and Skyfire gasp at the same time.  “We need to get through to Megatron,” Alexis tries again where both Prime and Starscream have failed.  
    Prime shakes his head, “He won’t listen right now.”  
    Alexis slams her hand down.  “What will it take for him to listen?”  
   Prime shakes his head sadly, “I just don’t know.”  
   Sideswipe pipes up, “What can we do without Megatron then?”  
   Samburg tries, “What do we know about these Morgans?”  
    “I’ve got Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee out looking.  I’d rather not say right where, but I have a couple teams out at the sight of attacks that look like work of the Morgans.  I hope to have them back in a few days.  Skyfire, what have you and Preceptor found out about the oil?”  
     “Well I think it explains why those pests are so fragging hard to kill.  The plants heal them quickly.  But those pests are so single minded, anything short of killing them or feeding them will not stop them.”  
     Alexis taps her notes again, “Where are the Insecticons now?  Are you sure they fled?  Or where they lead away?”  
    Sideswipe groans, “I don’t like where you are leading Paxton.”  
    “Neither do I, Sideswipe.”  She groans herself.  
    Skyfire pipes up again, “We need to talk to Starscream.”  
    Alexis tries not to look worried, but looks up to Prime, “But Megatron?”  
    Prime smiles, “Starscream can hold his own against Megatron.  You have no idea how many times he has taken a beating and come back stronger.  I do not agree with his discipline techniques, but Starscream is more of an asset than a hindrance to the Decepticons.  Megatron will not risk killing him with his own hands, just pushing him back down.”    
    Alexis does not find comfort in Prime’s words, it only adds to her nightmares when there is no rendezvous that night.   
    
      It’s an extremely uncomfortable recharge for Starscream for a different reason.  His processor can not stop thinking of Alexis and the mate questions she has been asking him recently.    
    Way back when, he had been secretly present when Jetfire and took his vows with Raven.  With the other Seekers and Prime, turned his back when their sparks merged.  The glow of two perfect mates was enough to white out and blind the participants even with their backs turned.    
     He had officiated Skyfire and Onyx’s bonding.  Just before he left.  It crushed Starscream to hear via rumor that Onyx had been killed not far from where Elita’s body had been found and Chromia captured.  She was not an official Seeker, but he had privately made sure she was buried with the Seekers and had a message sent to Skyfire.  Of course, Skyfire didn’t respond.  
  
       When recharge cycle is over, Starscream’s processor is screaming to shut down but his body is energized for the next shift.  It is a horrible feeling to want to go offline for awhile but your body just won’t let you.  There was just too much work to be done.  
     What the Pit were those Morgans up to?!  And where the slag is Mindwipe off to now?  Starscream mentions it to Soundwave and he sends Lazerbeak to tag along and report back.  Hopefully that bird will come back with useful information this time.  
  
   Sitting back in his station trying to go over the information he has, his processor just can not get Alexis’ question out of his mind,   
Have you ever wanted a mate?     
    He had nearly answered her , “Not until you.”    
   He sinks his head into his hands praying his concentration will come back.  Oh he is so doomed by this redheaded female and her laser green eyes and her sauce tongue and ….  He HAS to see her again.    
She is going to be the death of me!  
  
~~      
   From Earth Prowl sends a message and then Skyfire, Optimus, Swipeteam, Captain Samburg and Alexis headed out to Mars.    
      The Morgans are there but it looks like they are still just in the staging part of an attack.  There is only one reason they would be here on Mars:  Earth.    
     Optimus pulls his back up straight ready to charge in there and ring every Morgan’s neck, shaking them until they explain what the Pit they are up to.  But before he can even call in his reinforcements, the Decepticons attacked the Morgan base.  
      Optimus readies his weapon and tells his team, “Don’t touch a ‘Con, but I want answers from both.  Got it Prowl?”    
      They all just nod and head out.  The ‘Cons were doing well, but not enough to beat the Morgan’s completely down.  
       The Morgans are worse than the Quintesons.  They don’t just have superior intelligence, they are cute… well in human terms.    
      Alexis paints it perfectly. “Take the fluffiest Ewok, put the most charming welcoming personality of Strawberry Shortcake, add a stable of Rainbow Bright horses with iridescent scales instead of horseflesh, and the skill of James Bond’s, the twisted side of Hannibal Lecture, and the driven desire of any crazed Nazi dictator and greed of a drug cartel, and you have the Morgans.  By looking at them and hearing their ambassador like tone you would trust them with everything.  But their desire, greed and skill is carefully hidden.  No one would think of slaying a teddy bear!  Not one four to forty feet tall.  Yes, they can morph their size to the planet they are skimming, scheming and raping of resources.”  
    Now, the Decepticons are just what this universe needs.  They don’t gave a frag about fluff or cute.  Demolisher is having a heck of a time with all that fluff sticking and clogging his gears from the blood of his opponent.   
    
       For a moment, Alexis wanted to laugh seeing Starscream attacking a twenty foot fluff ball and looking like he is in a fight with a cat.  She flies her jet right past him blasting away at a blue one coming towards his back.  He smirks seeing it’s her covering him.  She drops signal to Swindle who understand immediately and disengages from Starscream’s back taking the disk from his hip.  Alexis meets him behind a rocky outcropping and flips to Red Star.  Swindle leaps to her shoulder for the ride back into the fight.    
        Red Star charges in, keeping herself close to Starscream.  Bumblebee and Prowl head inside the base for recon.    
     Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Casey and Sideswipe’s bodies merge to become one larger Autobot, but the little on who had been on Casey’s shoulder dashes inside with Prowl.  Their son?    
     But she doesn’t have time to think about it, getting whacked upside the head by a furry paw.  
     “Careful, ah, Red,”  Starscream stumbles at what to call her.  She chuckles.  “The talons are poisoned.”  With that, he slices off his opponent’s paw.  It lands at her feet and she can see the poison acid leaking from the talon begin to eat away at her toe.  “Use their blood to counter it.”  
     With that, she rubs her foot against the cut end of the arm and does so.  She instantly feels the healing power of the blood.  And strikes her sword straight into the chest of the beast before her.  The beast just laughs.  
     Starscream shakes his head, “Like this.”  Keeping up the blocking of her foe she watches him take both front paws off, then the second set of arms hidden at the belly, then the head.  “It has to be in that order.”  
     “Just like eating Gummy Bears,” she swings into action.  
     He shakes his head keeping up his own attack, “You humans are so weird.”  
     They hear an explosion and look over.  Prime has Roller sitting on his shoulder with a canister to his back.  Prime kneel to a firing position and has turned his ion cannon into a plasma incendiary device.  The furball before him, is now a molten ball of slag.  
      “Well frag me!”  Starscream drops the tip of his sword to the ground.    
     Alexis finishes her opponent and leans into his audio rather silkily, “I did, lover.”  
     The corner of his mouth tugs at her remark and his temperature rises a little but he doesn’t take his eyes off the carcass before Prime.    
     Another fur ball charges, Starscream lifts his sword knocking it off it’s feet, but it was rising again, “Finish this for me, will you.”  And he strides over to Optimus.    
     Alexis takes over the new foe, very surprised to see Starscream secure his sword and casually walk over to the Autobot leader through the cross of arsenal.  Prime keeps up his flaming not at all surprised by Starscream‘s actions.  Starscream picks up the slag pile examining it carefully at Prime’s side while he turns holding two incoming off with his own guns.  
      “They are robotic organisms?” Starscream gapes in surprised.  Prime merely grunts in agreement.  “Does Roller need more?”  Roller chirps.  Starscream reaches back removing Swindle and attaches him to Roller then orders, “Help him.”  
      Before Starscream turns away, Optimus calls out quietly through the battle, “We need to talk, you know.”  
      “Yeah, I know.”  Starscream mutters back.  
      
      The battle goes on for quite a while.  But the tide really turns when the Autobots and two Decepticons come racing out of the bunker.  It blows wide open, blinding everyone’s optics for a moment.  It doesn’t take long from there for the ’Bots and ’Cons to find no more opponents coming towards them.  The clean up work begins looking for anyone who is alive enough for interrogation. And euthanizing the others.  
      
     Starscream takes a moment to chuck the disk and return Alexis to herself.  Just as she drops, they all hear it.  
     “Why you lying, good for nothing….”  And the pounding of metallic fist against metal chassis.    
     Starscream looks to Prime.  They are both concerned and rush over to the noise.  Starscream reaches there first and sees Skyfire punching his fist into Mindwipe.  Starscream grabs his friend’s fist in attempt to hold him back, but all that did was bring Starscream’s body down with his angry arm onto Mindwipe.  Starscream, now laying on Mindwipe holds up his hand in defense.  “Wait Skyfire!  Wait!”  
     Skyfire holds his fist still, but doesn’t drop it.  Starscream moves himself to the side and looks down at the scientist.  He looks bad.  And there is bits of fur in his armor.  No, the fur is coming through the armor.  He narrows his gaze.  “How did you get here Mindwipe?”  
     Skyfire growls, “He was already here.  He’s one of them.”  
     Starscream yanks a panel off the critically injured creature.  Sure enough, there’s fur underneath. Mindwipe reaches a hand out in gratitude to his commander, “Thank you.”    
     Starscream pulls away from him.  Looking up to Skyfire, he can still see the burning in the mech’s optics.  “Skyfire, what is it?”  
       The arms begin shaking in furry.  Starscream rolls away quickly, taking Mindwipe as Skyfire lunges.  Starscream tries holding Skyfire off but knows it is a lost cause with a larger angrier mech.  Skyfire began striking Starscream to get to Mindwipe.  Mindwipe can’t stand on his own and is therefore leaning heavily on him pushing Starscream into his friend‘s punches.  Or was that his plan?    
     “Don…don’t make me do it Skyfire.”  Starscream pulls a weapon on Skyfire.  But the mech wouldn’t stop.  Alexis sees Starscream take a horrific blow the side of the helm knocking him clean away from Mindwipe.  Starscream struggles to get up but his head is still ringing.    
      Optimus comes over the rise in time to witness Skyfire beating the crap out of Mindwipe again and again with his bare hands.  
     “Stop, Skyfire!”  Optimus calls at the same time Skyfire roars, “He killed her!  He all… all of them.”    
      And then broken Skyfire begins to cry, “He made me kill her, too.”  
     Sideswipe turns Casey into his arms shielding her head into the crook of his neck while their son Manta comes up behind them.    
      Skyfire repeats his rant.  Mindwipe is dead by now, but Skyfire wouldn’t stop beating him into scrap.  “He made me do it.  I couldn’t stop her.  There was no other way.”  
     Dizzy Starscream scrambles over to take one of Skyfire’s fists and hold it tight in both if his.  “Help me understand, what are you talking about?”  
      Optimus freezes instantly at the white mech’s answer: “Elita,” Full of hate, Skyfire barks in Starscream’s face.          
    Starscream glances quickly at Optimus in fear.  Prowl and Sunstreaker come up beside Sideswipe in time to see their leader freeze and drop his glowing sword.  Sideswipe makes a motion to Prowl to get everyone back including Manta. The team backs away all but Sideswipe, Casey, and Sunstreaker to stand sentry over the revelation.  
  
     Starscream tries again carefully.  “What do you mean?”  
   Skyfire punches the pile of scrap one more time, “He took Onyx.  Nulled me and ripped her from my arms the night we took our vows.”  Starscream’s spark freezes.  “He did something to her.  Using Shockwave’s divisional authority, this piece of scrap’s sent Onyx as the executioner to kill Elita’s team.  He knew they would talk to her and try to rescue her.  My beautiful sweet Onyx was made a traitor to her team.”  
  
     Starscream glances to the Autobots and the femme crying in Sideswipe’s arms.  Yes, he knew Casey had been kidnapped too by Mindwipe and implanted with a bomb then returned to the Autobots to destroy them all from the inside out.    
    What really scares Starscream is that Optimus still hasn’t moved a finger.  
      Skyfire continues, “Chromia.  I was there when I saw Onyx kidnap Chromia and didn‘t have the spark to take her down.  Chromia didn’t know Onyx had pulled the trigger on Elita until later.  I was there when Onyx tried to execute Chromia in the same place as Elita One.  I had to stop her.”  Skyfire turns to Starscream crying in utter despair,  “She begged me.  She had no control over her body.  She wanted to obey her spark, but Mindwipe had control of her weapons and… and...  She told me to do it, even though she knew it would splice my spark.”  He collapses into Starscream’s arms sobbing, “I killed my beloved Onyx so Ironhide could have his mate.”  Starscream embraced his friend tightly. “I couldn’t save them both.”  
     Optimus’ body just sags to the ground and silently cries for them all.  Casey, Chromia, Onyx, Skyfire and his own beloved Elita and their unborn sparkling all done in by betrayal.    
     Sideswipe lifts shaking Casey into his arms and takes her away from Skyfire’s grief.  It is too much for what they already endured and who could have been worse.  But he stops at Skyfire’s final plea to Starscream.  “Find my son. Igneous.”  
       Optimus lifts his head sharply.  Starscream gasps.  As a sire and mate himself, Sideswipe turns back to hear what Skyfire implores.    
    “Her last words were that the bastard stole our son Igneous.  He was premature and has black wings and a white torso.  He thinks he is Mindwipe’s son.  You make it clear to him HE IS MINE!  You will find his mother engraved the Seeker mark and my shield on his bare palm.  She told him, ‘When you see this, you will be truly home.’ “   
     Skyfire’s optics turn fierce again.  This time directed only for Starscream.  With his fist clanging against Starscream‘s spark making him wince at each punctuated blow:  “YOU owe me, Commander of the Seekers, to bring me my son.”    
      With that, Skyfire leaps back, alt forms and tears off the planet.  
      
  
      Starscream watches his friend shoot off into parts unknown. He grabs a handful of dirt and crushes it in his hands while his own tears run down his face watching his grieving friend disappear.  He reaches over and slams his own fist into the pile of scrap that was Mindwipe’s.    
       “What good came from this fight?!”  He howls to Primus far far away.   
      Hearing no answer from his god, he looks down at his unfolding fist.  In his palm is a green stone covered in dirt.  He looks back up to Skyfire’s vapor trail.  Then over to Optimus crying over his long dead mate an unborn sparkling.  Then he sees Casey and Sideswipe moving away with Sunstreaker to rejoin their son.    
      Then his spark lifts. Standing on the hill against the wreckage of the bunker is Alexis holding a hand out to him.  How he would love to just crawl into her arms and let her stroke his brow right now and let him cry.  Instead he carefully stands and softly walks to Optimus.    
     He places a warm hand on his shoulder.  Commander to commander tone he tells him, “Let me know when you are ready.”  Optimus just nods grateful that Starscream understands.  
      
     Then Starscream heads back up the hill.  Without a word, he drops the green rock into her palm.  But she reaches up and grasps his finger pressing her face into his palm.  Even this small touch rejuvenates his spark.  
      His com pings as he is still looking into her teary eyes.  “Yes Shockwave, I have found Mindwipe.  You won’t like what I have to tell you.  He is a Morgan. Been in our ranks for far too long.  You are more than welcome to tell Megatron I was FRAGG’N  RIGHT!!!”    
     He listens to Shockwave again before arguing his point again.    
    “NO!  I’m in charge here unless you want to come out of your pristine lab and help us scrape the fur and dust out of our gears glued in by their blood and acid.”    
    Whatever Shockwave says next causes Starscream to yank his hand from Alexis and slam it wrist deep into the wall.  “I wish he had blown up the lab and taken you with it, Shockwave!  He grins, “It would have solved many of my problems.  Now go relay my message to our Lord.  Be sure to quote me correctly.”    
   He turns and punches the wall three more times with a second fist trying to dislodge the first fist.  
     Alexis’ radio calls her too, “Yes Captain, I’m on my way.  You might want to send a sentry for Prime.”  
      “No, I’m fine.”  Optimus says solemnly coming up to them.  He pulls both of Starscream’s fist from the wall.  “Let’s go Commander.  We have a battle plan to settle.”  
     Starscream smirks, “What about Megatron?  Shouldn’t we wait?”  
     Optimus gives him a returning not-amused smirk, “When he finally gets his fragg’n aft off his throne, he can join our plans.  Until then, it’s up to you and me:  Battlefield Commander.”  Starscream steps aside and motions for Prime to lead the way.  
     Prime turns slightly to Alexis, “Get with Manta and get the team secured.  Do a supply check.”  Alexis nods and does as told.  She will not argue with him at this point.  
      
     The teams split and then return. Optimus gathers his team while Starscream gathers his.  Alexis, Captain, Swindle, Roller, and Manta gather and prepare their supplies.  Within a few short minutes, Skywarp and Thundercracker are flying orbital sentry.  No one knows where Skyfire has gone, and no one tries to find him right now.  Sideswipe, (linked with Casey), and Sunstreaker are standing guard on the ground.  In addition to Thundercracker and Skywarp, Starscream has returns with Cyclonous and Thrust.  
     Optimus starts, “Alright, what do you know?”  
     Thrust crosses his arms, “Commander, how do you know Skyfire isn’t tricking us about Igneous?  Son, come on, it isn‘t possible.”  
    Optimus solemnly defends, “He isn’t lying.  I know exactly how.”  
    Thrust turns to Starscream, “Of course he’s going to say that, Skyfire is his.”  
    Starscream tightens up his emotions and clamps down his anger.  He treads very carefully with Optimus’ and his own emotional state about Skyfire’s living hell.    
      “He isn’t lying.  I saw Onyx.  I saw the sparkling, once.  I was a fool to believe she would betray her vows.”  He sighs heavily at Midwipe turning his best friend’s mate into an experiment.  His head shoots up, “That was part of the plan, to turn me as well.  Oh, I really would like to murder all those Morgans’ now.”  
      Optimus can see Starscream is getting distracted.  He puts a hand out to his shoulder bringing him back to the task at hand.  “Look, we need to find their HQ.  We need to find out what they want with Earth.  We need to find out how many more infiltrators there are to our ranks.  And we need to find out what they want with Unicron.”  
    Prowl shrugs, “That’s easy, they revive him and use him to their means.  I think Onyx and the other femmes were test runs for mind control.”  
     Optimus points to Earth, “Dolce and the Cybertainium production.”  
      “The Novax healing properties,” Starscream rubs his chest wound to remind them that it really does work.  
      Thrust nods, “How to infiltrate a security system and use it to their advantage.  Those four planets.”  
     Starscream rubs his head, “They are bigger fools than Megatron if they think they can control Unicron.”  
      
       A Space Bridge opens directly beside Starscream and Megatron walks out.  “Ah, did I hear my name?”  Everyone looks to Starscream to decide if he is going to repeat his statement.  Megatron plucks some fur from Starscream’s shoulder joint, “In a fight with a Wookie?”    
    Starscream clamps his mouth down tight and turns aside, lifting his head preparing to blast off and join his Seekers.  Just as he lights his engines, Optimus clamps a hand down on his wrist, preventing his escape, “No, you started this with us, you finish it with us.”  
   Megatron cocks an eyebrow and teases, “Traitor?”  
    Optimus scowls at Megatron, “No, you are.”  Megatron is shocked.  “Slaggit, Megatron have you listened to anything he has been telling you?”  
    “These Morgans are a tool I am using,” he cocks an arrogant hip.  
    Starscream yanks his arm from Optimus, “I’m headed to Earth.  I’ll contact you later.”  
    “Contact whom?” Both Optimus and Megatron ask him.  
     This time Starscream smiles, “When you both decide to listen to me.”  He runs past the humans and scoops up Alexis.  Optimus sees it, but figures Starscream is headed to Earth and the connection they both have to Skyfire,  Optimus thinks nothing more of it.  
      
~0~  
   On Earth, Alexis and Starscream hit the list of Cybertainium facilities Casey uploaded to him enroute.  It looks like the fabrication plants have made enough Cybertainium to fix the major structural problems of Unicron.  But a labor force strong enough to do the repairs?    
   Oh, so that’s what the four planets have to offer!  But what about the Transformers and the Insecticons?  
    Alexis cuts through his silence, “Star, talk to me.”  He starts telling her what is running through his head about the Morgans until her hand soothes the inside cover to his canopy.    
     He shudders and growls, “Cut that out.”    
     She knows she is sitting directly over his spark and this glass like substance covers his spark in proto-form.  She tries again, “You need to take a break.  You have been going hard at this for nearly a week.  We need to stop and talk.”  
    His voice chokes, “I can’t.”  
    Reaching for the eject seat handle she threatens, “You will, or I will.”  
    “You wouldn’t!”  
    “You know better than to dare me.” He banks hard and comes closer to the Australian coast.  Quickly he lands and pops her into his hand scowling.  She smiles, “I don’t have the orb, so wait for me here.  I’ll be back in a few minutes.  Please, wait for me?”  He nods and sinks down to the secluded beach.  
       The hour long walk to the pier dock is a breath of fresh air she really needs.  Then she sees one of her favorites:  Honey fudge.  She buys nearly two pounds.  (A good EMC is always prepared with some kind of currency.)    
     Racing back to Starscream, she sees him twirling the disk like someone might play with a coin along the backs of their fingers.  She smiles up at him, “I didn’t know you could do that.”  
     He smiles at her delight in him.  It is so good to see him smile again.  “What do you have there?”  
      She points to the disk.  He obliges and changes her to Red Star.  Then she takes a bite of the honey fudge.  Not as good as a human sensory organ, but still not half bad.  She holds it out to feed him, but he questions her.  “Honey fudge, my love.  And you are going to love it.  Trust me.”  
      He lets her give him a bite.  And he savors the flavors and what it does to his senses.  Then leans forward for more.  She breaks the last bit into two giving them each a piece.  When he sees she still has a bit rolling around her mouth while his is gone, he gets wicked and tackles her.  Pinning her to the ground he kisses her trying to steal every last bit from her own mouth.   
      Alexis lets him enjoying the feel of his body against hers again.  It has felt like ages since they touched and forgot the real demons out there.  Soon his kisses turn soft and warm, needing her comfort.  Stroking the tense cords and sensory lines in his neck, he soon just lays his head in the crook of her neck.  “I need you, Alexis.”  
     She knows that was very hard for him to say.  He needs no one… so he likes to make everyone believe. 


	9. Enemy of my Enemy is my Best bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY like Starscream in this! Holding his ground and dishing it out to Megatron.
> 
> Tender brother moments for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Red Star: Chapter 9  
{Revised Nov 2016}  
  
     Distraction time is short lived.  Starscream has just gotten comfortable in Red Star’s embrace when his com pings.  He ignored it once.  But the second and third pings followed quickly.  He touches the com wearily, “Yes?”  
   “Sir, Megatron and Prime are asking if you have heard from Skyfire,” even Thundercracker sounds worried about the defector.  
   Star responded sadly, “No.”  
   Thundercracker tries again, “Are you ready to talk to them?”  
   “Are they ready to listen?”  
  “Do you have any more information?  Skywarp and I think we saw something out by Neptune.”  
   “Go investigate it.”  
    Thundercracker tries very carefully, “Please, come with us.  You know as trine are a much better recon team.”  
   Starscream can’t help but smile at Thundercracker’s tone somewhere between worry and respect for his Commander and the fate of this current issue.  “Fine, I’m on my way.  I need to drop off the female EMC first.”  
   “Very well.  We will meet you at Io.  Out.”  
    Starscream lays his head back down against her chest.  “I have to go.”  
    Alexis just soothes his neck joints, “I know, Love.  Go.”  But her touch isn’t letting him move.  
    His com pings again.  Again weary, “Yes?”  
   “Starscream, what are you doing?” It is Prime in an even commander tone than Megatron.  
    “Rolling in the hot sand with a femme getting a massage.”  Alexis silently grins at his grumpy smart-aft retort to Optimus.  He smiles back to her but growls to Prime, “What do you think I’m doing?”  
    Prime returns the tone adding his own groan, “Starscream, please.”  Prime huffs and tries again.  “Are you looking for Igneous or Morgan activity?”  
     “Morgans right now, even though I would really like to be interrogating Shockwave.  Trust me, all of us Seekers are going to turn the tables on either the Morgans or that scientist and find Igneous!”  
    “Either way, the Autobots will help you.”  Prime pledges his support.  
    Starscream presses his forehead to Alexis closing his optics, “Thank you Optimus.”  He lifts he head and strokes Alexis cheek, “I’m sorry for all you have-  
   “Don’t,”  Optimus oh so softly cuts him off with a spark-breaking order.  Optimus will not take Starscream’s compassion right now, he must stay focused.  “Just get back here.”  
     “I need to go check something out with my trine. Thundercracker has found something.  I’ll return shortly.  I will send your EMC Paxton via Swindle to your Tasmanian base.”  Alexis grips his face tightly shaking her own head.  Star just smiles to her that he will explain later.  
   Prime gives him a curt reply, “Very well.  We will expect your report back at that base.”  
   “Very well.  Starscream out.”    
    Taking a deep sigh he lifts himself from her.  She rolls to her stomach hiding her face from him.  They both have duties to perform.  War is hell on relationships.  Neither one says a word.  He lets his hand fall lightly on her wing join and soothes his hand down her back.  His palm stops on her star tracing it with his thumb.  Alexis hadn‘t realized how sensitive that spot was until he started spending more time soothing it recently in their human-time.    
    Using his stealth skills, he silently brings out his null ray and sets the setting very low and sets it to her lower spine.  He slowly lets the device do it’s job.  He had used it before to anesthetize member of his team for quick battlefield repairs, but this time it is numbing for a different reason.  Alexis hears him pull his dagger from his boot.   
     Her head lifts, but with a tender hand on the back of her neck, sets it back onto her folded arms.  “What are you doing, Star?”  
    He smiles, “You bare my star…”  
    “Darling, it was my star long before I met you.”  He chuckles at their age difference.  “Oh you know what I mean,” she tries to slap him, but he dodges.  She can feel the pressure of his fingers and palms on her back, but he says nothing.  “Starscream?”  Using his full name for the first time in a long time.  She could swear she heard him grin but nothing else.  So she tries once more in his tongue with this ‘Bot vocorder, “Starscream, my love?”  
    This time she does heard him hiss pleasantly.  He likes hearing his name this way.  “Give me just a moment,” he strangles out.  Alexis has to admit, she does like the feel of his hands on her body, caressing and stroking, but  what he is doing there?  And then all sensation returns to her lower back and his fingers leave to stow his dagger.  
    “Are you in pain?  It might be tender when you revert.”  She rolls her shoulder to look up at him.  He leans over her and strokes his thumb along the side of her face.  “You bare my star, but you have earned your own wings.  Seeker Red Star.”  And he leans in kissing her warmly and proudly.  Then he pulls back.  “I really have to go.  Swindle!”  Shortly, Swindle appears at their side.  Starscream softly orders his partner, “See that the EMC Lieutenant is returned safely to the Autobots in Tasmania.”  
    Alexis looks up to him in a firm scowl afraid he is trying to make her his possession, “I’m not your Seeker.”  
    Starscream smiles, “Oh yes you are and no you are not.  But you are EMC who is ordered to report to Prime.  Now go.  I have duties to my team as well.  We must get back to our duties.”    
  Alexis cups his face, “This isn’t over, Star.”  
   He leans in and smirks his promise, “Oh no, it’s just beginning, my lovely Red Star.”  He stokes her face once more and then touches the disk to her shoulder reverting her to a human.  He bounces it on his palm, and then flips it to Swindle.  “Hold on to this for me, will you?”  
    Swindle nods, tucking it into his own subspace storage.  Then they both watch Starscream flare up his jets, lift up and then a sonic-crack and he’s out of sight.   
   Swindle looks to Alexis.  She wipes her tears away, takes a deep breath and looks south.  “Well, time to go, Swindle.”  Swindle drops to his car mode and Alexis climbs in.  Reaching her hand into her pocket, she finds the dirt encrusted rock Starscream had given her.  Pulling her pocket knife from her flight suit leg pocket, she chips and scrapes the dirt from the stone.  Neither Swindle or Alexis feel like talking.  Eventually, Alexis falls asleep clutching the stone tightly leaving the driving to Swindle.  
  
A few hours later, Swindle stops and chirps to her.  They both needed to stretch.  They are near town and so Swindle skirts to the edge, while Alexis goes into town using the restroom and getting a small bite to eat.  She really is in no mood for food, low moods often leave her with no appetite.    
    Returning toward Swindle, she sees a small coil of coated brass wired she buys from the guy on the corner selling local crystal and rock jewelry.  He smiled seeing her stone and finishes cleaning it for her.  
   Heading back to Swindle, he was ready to hit the road again.  Alexis worked on wrapping the green Mars stone and adding it to her dogtags.  “So Swindle, do you and Starscream listen to music?”  Swindle gives her a chuckling tone.  She leans in, “Oh, do tell.”  
    Swindle enjoys putting on some of their favorite music from all over the universe.  Kicking on his visual translator so she can hear the words as they were meant but can read the lyrics to understand them.  Alexis finds it incredible their variety of tastes.  She figured Starscream to like the hard stuff with heavy bass tones and screaming vocals.  But what really shocks her are the absolutely deep songs of romance searching the universe for each other with tragic endings.    
   Some moved both Alexis and Swindle to tears.  After a particular heart/spark splitting one, Swindle nearly sobs through his chirp, _That one is his favorite, but I can not for the life of me understand why.  It’s horrifyingly._  
   Alexis chokes back, “No Swindle, I understand perfectly.”  
   Swindle giggle-sniffs, _You two are meant for each other._  
   She smiles, “Well, I will take that as a compliment from his partner.  Now, you are going to help me put a play list together.  You are going to splice this into his own list.  Alright?”    
   Swindle just chirps a pleased tone and opens a new file.  Alexis begins rattling off names and he begins down loading:   
_Total Eclipse of the Heart,  
Cascade’s Castles,   
Can’t Live Without You,    
Funky Town,   
I Need  Hero,   
Some Like it Hot,   
Iridescent,    
Fire and Ice,   
Awake Alive,   
Nickel Back‘s Burn It To the Ground_ sends Swindle into giggling fits but Bruno Mars _Alien Sex_ does them both in.  Swindle has to stop because he is laughing so hard he couldn‘t drive straight…. And so on and on their list goes.  Swindle even  finds a few he likes.  Alexis warned him that a few of those show tunes might get him released mid fight of a Space Bridge.    
  
  Swindle’s come back had Alexis in a fit of giggles, _He wouldn’t dare.  He needs me to save his can for a power boost against Megatron.  
_  
  
      Hours later, arriving back at the base, the commander, General Cardinal, sees Alexis step out of Swindle.  He scowls at Deception Swindle.  Alexis salutes the General, “Sir, this is Swindle Starscream‘s partner.”  
    “I don’t trust ‘Con mini-cons,”  the General growls.  Swindle doesn’t respond.    
    Bumblebee comes up behind the General.  “General, I will take watch over Swindle.”  The General gives a curt nod.  But Bumblebee gives Swindle no indication if he is going to be treated as friend or foe.  
    The General points to Alexis, “Lieutenant, you look awful.  You’ve been gone for nearly two weeks.  Didn’t that Con at least let you clean up?”    
    Alexis stumbles for a response.  How can she explain she was a ‘Bot on and off for that time?  How can she explain her domineer is only half to blame on actual travel?   
    But the General moves on, “Get cleaned up.  The rest of your squadron just arrived an hour ago.  Prime and Megatron should be arriving soon.”  
    Alexis nods, “Thank you sir.”  And she moves off into the base while Bee escorts Swindle to the Bot quarters.  
  
       The hot shower on her aching body feels so good.  Yes Starscream’s seat is comfortable, but even so, I body can get cramped in one position for any length of time.  And the long flight time as Red Star transfers back to her human form and whatever he did to her lower back is a bit tender like he warned.  She has been numb to all that physical cramping while cuddled in her lover’s arms and kisses on the hot sand,  but now, everything is beginning to come crashing down.    
   Sobbing in the shower she just isn’t sure how much more of this her heart can take. The extremes to her emotions are causing her to crack.  The exhilaration and high of being by his side be it in battle, in flight, or love making is a rush that surrounds, comforts and warms her so tightly.  Her heart feels so full and content at his side.  Warm.  Encompassed in a love she has never felt before.  Smothered, yet loving every moment.  
     But the flip side is when he is gone:  It’s was like she is freezing cold without him.  It is extremely lonely. A silent soul, and they aren‘t even Spark Mates!   
    The weight of depression is crushing.    
    Being with him is a huge rush like flying without wings, without him is like gravity has quadrupled and it takes everything she has to take a breath without sobbing in physical pain.  Every step without him is a pain to her heart.  Skin and nerves are beyond hypersensitive.  A song can soar or crush her instantly: no in between.    
    A slight smile even looking vaguely like his will make her heart soar, but realizing it isn’t him is an instant crash.  Her emotions were so screwed up right now.    
    And the anguish she witnessed Skyfire and Optimus go through losing their mates just confirms how deep and consuming Cybertronian spark mate-love can be.  
  
      Right now, crumbled in the shower, there is no way she can face the general let alone the leaders of two warring fractions.     
    _Please God, I need real strength, I’m going insane_ , she prays.  Alexis know she has to stride back out there and be the bad-ass jock pilot they all know.  No room for personal relationships.  No hint of a chink in her sassy attitude.    
  
     Pulling her back up straight, she flips the water to ice cold.  A shock to her systems.  Starscream would never let anyone see himself weak. No femme would ever screw up his processor and keep him from duty!   No, she will take a page from his flight manual.    
   The douse of cold water puts her hard core shell back on.    
   That damned mech isn’t going to distract her from her EMC duty!  “Gird up your heart, wench.  He is no different than any jock fighter pilot,” she lies to herself.  Here today, dead tomorrow.  
   The knock on the door caused her to shut off the water.  “Yes?”  
   “It’s me, Alexis, Gigi.”  Her female base friend comes into the room.  Alexis steps out of the shower and begins to towel off.  Gigi sets the clean uniform down and Alexis wraps her towel around her head to begin getting dressed.  “So tell me, what’s Starscream like alone?”    
    _Yeah well so much for that brilliant ice water plan! Sigh_ “Con gossip?  Are you serious?”  Alexis was quite proud of herself for getting that one out controlled.  She turns her back to Gigi reaching for the underwear.  
    Gigi grabs her arm, “Alexis!  What happened to your star?!”  
    Alexis had forgotten about it, but now she backs herself up to the floor length mirror and reaches behind, stroking the golden wings tenderly.  Yes, he said it might be a little tender, but he is slagging good artist.  But the thought of him giving her his squadron’s wings in gold, touches her deeply.  Her smile ekes out warmly, “Looks good doesn’t it?”  
     Gigi grabs Alexis head, “When did you get that done?  Hey!  Those are Seeker wings?  Who the hell do you think you are?  Are you crazy taking ‘Con wings?”  
   Alexis looks directly at her and narrows her gaze, “Skyfire and Jetfire’s wings?”  Gigi’s face instantly changes.  Alexis moves back to the bench,  “Any word from Skyfire?”  
   Gigi shake her head sadly, “No.”  
   Alexis turns back to getting dressed.  She notices, this isn’t a flight suit in the garment bag.  She points to the  Marine dress uniform, “What’s going on?”  
    Gigi grins, “I didn’t want to freak you out, but while you were in the shower, the General got a page from Prime.  You and Swindle are supposed to present Starscream’s findings.”  Alexis narrows her gaze in warning.  “I guess he got delayed with his mission.  He told Prime that you guys are more than capable to give the presentation.”  Gigi holds up the uniform.  “Get dressed.  You have five minutes.”  Alexis hurries up and scowls at Gigi the whole time.  Once dressed, Gigi hands Alexis a power bar and a coke while they dash down the hall way.  
   Alexis meets Swindle outside the war room. Sideswipe, Jolt, and Sunstreaker are standing sentry.  Swindle looks just as nervous as Alexis.  She can hear a Ground Bridge opening up behind her and sees Megatron, Cyclonous, and Thrust come through.  Before her, the war room door opens.  Prowl steps aside letting Megatron in first.  Swindle and Alexis step aside giving the Commander of the opposition room to enter first.  Megatron doesn’t shake Prime’s hand, but does take the head of the table.  He motions for Cyclonous to enter but Thrust to stand guard outside the door.  Prime motions to Alexis and Swindle, holding his hand out to them.  He lifts them to the war table.  Megatron sneers at her.  The Captain and General come to Alexis’ side.  
   “You look better,” the general tells her quietly.  
    She smiles, “Feel better too, sir.”   
  Megatron leans in with both hands, “So, fleshling pet of my SIC, what have you to say?”  
    Alexis straightens her back even though she’s slightly afraid of this commander.  She looks up to Optimus to see who should go first.  He nods to her.  Swindle touches the war table port and down loads the photos, scans, and readings he got during their flight time.  Alexis goes across the table pointing out the facilities.  Prime holds a hand up for her to stop.    
   He touches his com, “Casey, war room please.”  Then he turns back to Alexis, “Hold that thought.  I want to bring in one of my experts on this.”  He turns to Megatron, “What have your Seekers found at Neptune?”  
    “The base you destroyed on Mars was just a recon facility.  There are more coming.  A relay station was set up at Neptune.  The Seekers are trying to get information off of it before destroying it.”  
  
    A few minutes later, Casey arrives, but Sideswipe stands guard just inside the door.  He doesn’t crowd his mate, but Optimus and Casey know she needs his moral support while facing Megatron after all she has gone through with his Decepticons. She steps to the table and uses her fingers to move the files around and examine them.  
    Megatron sneers, “Oh you.  Got your lovely bond marking back, I see.”  Casey’s hands freeze.  Sideswipe drops a sword into place.  
   Optimus growls, “Megatron, please.  Casey, Alexis, continue, what do you see?”  
   Alexis finishes with what Starscream was thinking, “Since Starscream has seen Unicron, he believes there is enough material here now massed to make it operational.  The labor force the Morgans were going to get from one system and the security bypass from those four planets that took Jetfire’s life are more pieces of the puzzle.”  
    Megatron questions, “What do we have to do with it? Since you like to say I’m being played.”  
   Optimus points a finger directly at his foe, “You have an army big enough to protect the supply lines for material and labor.”  
   Megatron smirks, “What do they want from you?”  
  Optimus smiles broadly and leans in, “What does anybody ever want from me?”  
   Megatron laughs, “Other than your head on a pike?”  
  Optimus laughs, “Yes, but if I’m dead then the Matrix is no good.”  
  Megatron  points back to him, “That will kill Unicron, not control it.  Now who is the fool.”  He crosses his arms triumphantly to the flaw in Prime’s theory.  
    Alexis nods, “Then there is another piece we are missing.  They need a way to hone and narrow down the Matrix’s focus.  I’ll bet they need the Matrix to kill off part of Unicron so they can control the vehicle portion.”  
    Sideswipe sighs, “Oh Primus.”  
   Megatron and Optimus reply, “Exactly.”  
  Casey looks between the two leaders and then the general, “What are you going to do?”  
  Optimus looks up to Megatron, “Are you ready to talk?”  
  Megatron takes a seat, “I still have them where I want them.”  
  “Explain that one to me,” Optimus takes a seat as well.  
  “I still have the army they want.  Now I just have to turn it and direct it AT them.”  He leans in, “This is not a surrender to the Autobots.”  
     Optimus chuckles, “No, I didn’t expect as much.”  
      
     And so the battle plans began.  Strategy was advised and schemed.  Alexis can see right here why the Cybertronian Civil War has gone on for so long.  Both of these leaders are brilliant.  It was incredible what they could do together.  Too bad peace can’t be settled right away and they can solve a universe full of other problems.    
  
   Megatron sighs, “Fine, I agree we need more information.”  He touches his com, “Starscream, report!” He orders harshly.  Alexis finds it interesting being on this side of Starscream’s com for a change.  Megatron frowns.  “All I got back was a ping.”  
    Alexis knows that means Starscream is in a position that he can’t respond at the moment but isn‘t ignoring the call.  If it is a battle then he could talk while firing, so this must be something stealth.  Alexis can’t control herself and yawns.    
    Cardinal turns to Alexis, “Why don’t you get some rest while we wait for Starscream’s report?”  
   Optimus nods, “Looks like we could all use a break.  Prowl could you show our guest to the guest facilities.”   
    Megatron sneers, “The brig?”  
   Optimus sneers back, “Unlike Nemesis, we have separate facilities for guests and prisoners.”  
  Megatron stands up, “Nice, Prime, nice,” truly impressed by the come-back.  
  Optimus points directly at him, “Yeah, well you and I are going to my quarters to talk, so don’t get comfortable.”  He turns to Prowl, “Go.”  Optimus helps the humans to the floor.    
    Prowl lets Casey and Sideswipe leave first then motions for the other ‘Cons to go with him and Sunstreaker.  
   Sunstreaker sends Swipe _/Coming back to help me baby-sit?/_  
   Swipe smiles _/Yeah, let me make sure Casey is alright first.  Megatron kind of rattled her after what happened on Mars with Mindwipe‘s revelation./_  
_/Slaggin’ ‘Cons./_  And then Swipe goes silent.  Sunstreaker knows Swipe must be alone with Casey by now.  
  
     Cardinal shows Alexis to a single bunk room close to the war room for just such occasions.  Inside is a stocked fridge and a full size bed.  She sighed heavily, “A real bed?”  
  Cardinal laughs, “Yes Lieutenant.  Get some rest.”  And he closes the door behind her.  Alexis locks it from the inside and looks at the sparse walls with no windows.  On one wall is an F-18 in flight, her heart cringes.  On another wall is the Autobot insignia done in red origami paper cranes.  Alexis sinks down to the bed and slips off her shoes.  She really should eat, but is just too tired to care.    
   Her muscles had been so tense watching Megatron (foe to both her lover and her teammates) work with Prime to save the universe.  It was enough to send her to the loony bin trying fight the urge to slide over and slice a few important processor cables in his neck verse stare in awe at how his processor works.  Before she can think much further though, her head is being swallowed up by a soft pillow and blackness enveloping her.  
     Will she ever know peace again?  Will her life forever be these intense extreme sensations?  
  
~8~   
For the trine on Neptune, the hazy moisture rich atmosphere is making certain battle wound joints ache.  But what is a bigger shock is the ship that blocks their path.  It’s huge.  And it isn’t alone.  
   “Oh scrap,” Skywarp sighs.  There are ten of them.  
   Thundercracker pointed to the building over the next ridge, “Look at that.”  
   “Oh double scrap,” Starscream growls.  
   Skywarp turned to her commander, “What are we going to tell them?”  
   Starscream extended his rifle, “Tell?  First we do, then we report.”  
   Thundercracker warned, “Screamer-”  
   Starscream ignored the illegal nickname and points to the building, “Move out.”  
  
~8~ Back on Earth,  
    Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stay by the doors while Prowl assists the Decepticon guest with refreshments and other facilities.  Although they are on guard watch, the communication channels are open clearly to the brothers.  
 _So how is Casey?  
Staying away from Megatron.  
That’s not what I asked.  
Hovering over our son.  
Sideswipe, _Sunstreaker warns _  
What do you want me to say?  She’s a trained soldier.  She’s used to working security for political warring rivals, but never had to work along side one who shot off her own finger.  
She did it to him first_. Streaker smirks  
  Swipe returns the mental smirk, _Yeah but he had it coming._ Streaker openly chuckles.     Prowl whips his head around and Streaker visually but silently apologizes.  
   Streaker tries again, _How is Manta?_  
   Swipe mentally sighs, _Guarding his mother.  
Do you want to go to them?  
Did you really have to ask me that?_  Swipe can feel his brother’s amusement.   _Casey’ll hand me my aft if I do.  She will not accept my hovering.  
So what were you doing in the war room?_  
  Sideswipe glowers across the room at his twin, _Protecting a valuable asset to this team.  Now get off my back!_  
  So Streaker decides to needle his brother another away, _So Silver Sides, when are you coming back to your true red colors?_ The argument that had sent them to opposite sides of the universe just before Sideswipe meet Casey.  
  Sideswipe mentally flips his brother off and then stands up straight, turning to the current base SIC, “Prowl, I’m out on patrol.”  And leaves the room.  
_WIMP_ Streaker mentally bellows.  
  _Bachelor_!  Sideswipe retorts the ultimate jab.  He has a wife and son while Streaker doesn’t even have a current flame.  
  I like it that way….the weak response comes back.  They both knew he is jealous.  
  
~~    
   Alexis wasn’t sure how long she has been out but the gentle hand on her shoulder is a comfort, “Hey, Alexis.  Come on, time to get up.”    
    It takes a lot for Alexis to finally open her eyes.  She is very surprised to see the blue eyes and smiling face of Rad.  Other than her eyes, she doesn’t move.  Rad smiles, “Hey there Red Star.  Time to come up to the surface.”  
     Alexis rolls to her back and puts a hand over her face, “Are they back yet?”  
     Rad takes the chair beside her bed, “Who?”  
    “The trine Seekers?”  
   “Who?”  
   Alexis ponders her answer for a moment  He wasn’t in the war room.  Rad wasn’t on Mars.  Skyfire? Rad has no idea what is going on.  So she tries again and turns her head slowly, “Rad, why are you here?”  
    “Our squad got call here.  But I don’t understand why you got here first.  General Cardinal said you were here and maybe as your wingman I should try to roust you.”  
    Alexis carefully sits up.  She stares at her friend very carefully, “Please Rad, you have to understand.  I know things you don’t.  I don’t know what I can tell you yet.”  
     Rad reaches out and takes her hand.  She looks down at their hands as he asks softly, “Are you alright?”   And then slips his fingers between hers.  Very intimate.  She looks at them.  Then Rad reaches another hand out to touch the green polished stone hanging from her tags, “What’s this?”    
     Alexis looks between Rad’s hand and what he is offering for a normal human life and Star’s stone and what they already have that could lead to nothing but grief.   
    The intercom in the guest room pings and orders, “Lieutenant Paxton to the war room.”  
   Rad’s eyes go wide.  “Megatron is in the war room with Prime!”  Alexis slips her hand from his and tucks the tags and stone back under her shirt.  She gets her uniform straightened out.  Finally,  she goes to the dresser and runs a quick comb through her hair.  
      Rad comes up behind her and turns her around to face her with worry, “Alexis!  Did you hear me?  Megatron is here!  With Prime!  In the war room!”  
    Alexis removes his hands one at a time, “Yes, I know.  And I have a briefing to attend with Starscream’s Seekers.  Could you please find out if anyone has heard from Skyfire?  I’ll try to meet you guys later, if I can.”  With that she turns to the rest room and closes the door.  She can hear Rad leave the guest quarters.  Quickly finishing up and brushing her teeth, Alexis then briskly returns to the war room.  
~8~   
   With Skywarp’s ability, Starscream and his trine warped into the open compound of the Tasmanian base.  He waits for he customary welcome any enemy should get.  What he gets though is Sideswipe and Casey approaching him, “They are waiting for you in the war room, Commander.”  
    Starscream turns to his team.  Thundercracker hands over a box and Casey motions for the Skywarp and Thundercracker to follower her.  Sideswipe silently leads Starscream to the war room.  Neither one is in the mood for talking and it helps to keep tension light.  
      
   Entering the war room, Starscream isn’t sure if he should be happy or sad to see Megatron and Prime finally at the same table without a weapon pointed at each other.  Swindle scurries over to him.  In front of his leader, Starscream is always commanding to Swindle.  But as soon as they linked, Swindle can feel his personal delight to having his friend back.  
    _Are you well?_  They asked each other. Much to their internal amusement.  But they can feel Swindle is more than fine while Starscream is tense and worried.  With a curt nod to each commander, everyone waits for the humans to arrive.  
    The human door opens, and as much as Starscream wants to rush over and scoop her up, he just clutches the side of the table and lets Prime do it with her General.  Megatron turned to Starscream, “So Seeker, enough with the delay, what do you have to report?”  
   “They are massing an invasion for Earth.”  
    Megatron barks, “I knew that!”  
    Starscream fires back in Cybertronian, “Like slag!”  
    Megatron pokes his finger at the table, “I won’t take that from you.  I don’t give a scrap about this mud ball, so there was no reason to report it!”  
   Starscream turns away from his leader with a snort and turns to the more reasonable leader, “We found ten massive ships on Neptune.  They won’t be invading anything anymore.”  
   Alexis bellows, “You didn’t!”  
   Starscream leans into her, “Yes, I did!”  He does not like his …. His… his lover questioning his command decisions.  
      Prime leans in cutting them both off, “What happened, Starscream?”  At least Prime knows there is a time and a place and needing more facts before reacting.  
     Starscream looks away from his ravishing Alexis in her crisp military uniform and angry scowl.  “There is a morphing station on Neptune  No, it won’t be morphing anything anymore either.  From a ship’s captain we ascertained the plan.  The Morgans were going to morph themselves and the Novaxins into humans and install warp gates at each of the manufacturing sites.  Then they were going to begin moving the materials, as needed to Unicron.  Keeping Earth as a supply depot.  Seeing how moving all the materials at once could be risky if some Autobot saboteur found out about it and blew to bits.”    
   He tips his helm to Prowl, who replies with a respectful smile.  Each respects the others abilities.  
   Alexis stomps towards Starscream again, “So you just blew up the base and ten ships.  Just like that?”  
   Starscream leans into her, almost too close, “Look it human!  Next time I’ll let ten thousand poison dripping aliens come in and take out your home world.  Who’s mate will be turned against their mech next?!  Did you think of that?!  I certainly couldn’t take,” cough, “that risk again.”  He lets his gaze sink deep into her heart.    
    She understands quickly and her face drops. She whispers, “I’m sorry, Starscream.”  
     He whispers back, “You shouldn’t have to be.”  To everyone else in the room his remark was about Skyfire and  Sideswipe’s mates.  Only Alexis and Starscream know it is for them alone.  
   Optimus touches Starscream’s shoulder, “So, now what.”  
   Starscream pulls up straight and slams his fist down, “This isn’t over.  Just delayed.”  
   Prime nods, “It never is that easy with a cunning enemy.”  Megatron and Starscream give a short amused snort at Prime giving them a backhanded compliment.  
  
   Alexis looks between the four commanders, “So how many Morgans are already here?”  
    Starscream pulls out a chip, “Use this as a baseline scan.  I would send somebody to each of these facilities and scan for this signature.  Execute them on the spot if it comes up positive.”  
    The general answers, “That’s not how it works here on Earth.”  
     “No, that’s not how you work.  I know there are some on this planet who do shoot first and ask questions later.  Find them, let them do the dirty work if you don’t want to get blood on your uniform.”  Cardinal bristles.  
    Prime growls, “Stand down, Starscream.”  
    Starscream takes a quick glance at Alexis and then barks, “You don’t get it Prime.”  
    Prime comes around the corner and comes into Starscream’s face.  “I dare you to say that again.”    
    Megatron stands up carefully pondering Prime’s next action. Starscream begins to open his mouth and Optimus holds up his left palm so only Starscream can see it and drops the glove.  Then very slowly he says it again full of vengeance, “Go ahead Commander, I dare you to say it again.”  Starscream had heard rumors but now he sees  clearly the names of Optimus’ two dead mates engrave on his palm.  Optimus raises his right hand but doesn’t drop the glove.  Starscream steps back and drops his head in respect and shame.  
     Then Blaster come onto the room PA, “Sirs, somebody just destroyed two steel manufacturing sights in Russian and China.  Indonesia is currently under attack.”  
    Prowl asks, “By who?”  
    Blaster is wary to answer, “I think it’s Skyfire, but not for sure.”  
    Optimus points to Starscream but he had already dashed out.  Megatron sits back and crosses his arms, “So my band moves out of greed and yours out of vengeance?  Quite a pair we make, don’t you think?”  
       Alexis turns to him and sneers, “Do you even have a spark in that chest or is it just leaking battery acid?’  
     Megatron leans over and inches his finger at her, “Why don’t you come over and find out, Pet.” Alexis grabs the general’s side arm and strides over to him cocking it and aiming directly at his optic.  “Stupid human, that’s not my spark chamber and that pea shooter can’t get through my armor.”  
   She fires and it hits his brow, “No but I’ll take out both your optics and you’ll never know how I extinguished your spark.”  Megatron pulls his head back in surprise for her brazenness.  Optimus plucks her by the collar and sets her back to his side of the table.    
    The general swipes his gun from her hand, “Jeeze, Paxton!  What are you thinking?”  
    Prowl internal coms Optimus, _/Sure she isn’t related to Bee?/_  
Optimus smirks, _/Jetfire asked the exact same question.  There actually might be some truth to the joke, though./_  
Prowl turns his wide eyed optics to Optimus, then to Alexis and back to his now smirking commander.   _/Does Bee know?/_  
Optimus shakes his head, _/Not until I confirm it.  Keep it under your helm for now./_  Optimus turns back to Megatron still smarting from Alexis.  
  
~8~  
    Within an hour, Starscream is back in the war room with a bleeding cut across the forehead and a sparking elbow.  One wing looks singed too, “He’s gone again.  I tried to stop him, but he’s a little single minded right now.”  
   “Could you get any reasoning from him?”  Optimus tries.  
   Starscream wipes his brow and notices he got hurt worse than he originally thought.  “Let’s just say, he got it through my head that he wasn’t ready to join any of us.  He’s a bit of a one bot show right now.  It would be dangerous to cross swords with him.”  
    “Is he focused or out of control?”  
    Starscream smiles, “For you, out of control.  To me, completely focused.  He has one target in mind:  any one helping the Morgans.” He turns and points to Megatron, “I suggest we ally with the Autobots quickly or our own soldiers are at risk.”  
    Megatron smirks again, “We have nothing to fear from one rogue Seeker Pit-bent on revenge.”  
   Starscream turns his conversation to internal com with his leader so no one in the room will hear, _“You never had any one you loved more than yourself.  You could never understand!”_  
     Megatron scowls and leans in returning in like with a tone with a bit of hurt, _“How would you know?  You don’t have one either!”_  
    Starscream barks and deepens his scowl while crushing the edge of the table, “I have-- family!”  Megatron’s optics go very wide and a slow smile spreads across his face at the near real revelation.  Starscream steps back trying to cover his words and facial response but catches Alexis shocked mock.  She understood every word from his body language and his blush of a near slip.  Quickly he turns away and she drops her gaze to the table.  
   Optimus taps the table bringing them back to order, “Plan gentlemen, plan.”  
   Prowl steps up, “Sideswipe, Casey, Streaker, Jazz and I will take care of the sites here.”  
     Starscream chips in, “I know how we all need the Cybertainium, but …”  
    Prime finishes, “Destroy it to keep it out of their hands if need be.”  
     “My team will take care of the oils in the Notora planet,” Starscream finishes.  
     Prime pipes up, “I don’t dare take the Matrix to Unicron.”  
     Megatron smiles, “I’ll take care of anyone approaching Unicron.  That’s not going to land in the hands of anyone but me.”  
   Prime and Starscream share a worried look.  But he has a point.  They will deal with Megatron and Unicorn later as long as he can fend off any other forces.  
   “I guess that leaves the Palmtrons and Shellerons to me,” Prime concedes.  
    Alexis looks up to Prime, “What about the EMC?”  
    Cardinal nods, “We should split the EMC among each team.  We are small and deadly as you all know.”  
    Starscream nods in agreement, “That is true.  They could even disguise themselves as Morphed Morgans and get inside the bases for internal demolition.  
     Prime nods.  Megatron half heartily agrees.  General Cardinal nods.  Starscream nods and gives Alexis a specific look, _we need to talk._    
    The group breaks to make their duty assignments and talk to their individual teams.


	10. New Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I tell you?

  
    The teams are finalized:    
Team 1)  Optimus will take Skywarp, Thundercracker, Carlos, Billy, Grimlock, and Hot Rod with him to the quad planets with the Palmtrons  and Shellerons securing the labor force and security codes.  
  
Team 2)  Starscream will take Swindle, Rad, Gigi, Preceptor, Sunstreaker, and Mirage, to the Notora planet and get all the scientific information they can before destroying the oil pool. Starscream hates to do it, but he knows it MUST stay out of Morgan hands.  As a scientist, he hopes to secure any and all data he can before ensuring it’s destruction.  
  
Team 3)  Megatron will take Alexis, Hot Shot, Powerglide, Moonracer, and Thrust to Unicron and guard it against intruders. The Autobots on the team will try to thwart any plans Megatron has for use of Unicron. Megatron gives no clue as to his indirect plans.  
  
Team 4)   Prowl will keep Sunstreaker, Sideswipe & Casey, Bee, Cyclonous and the EMC General on the manufacturing bases on Earth. Their task will be to continue searching and removing the Morgans from Earth.  
      
     Once the meeting is finalized, the four commanders turn in agreement.  Time to gather their teams and settle internal issues before heading off.    
    Megatron privately com’s Starscream, /I want to see you before you leave./  
    Even Megatron can hear Starscream smirk over the line, /Not happening, Megatron.  Got plans./  
    Megatron smiles back coyly, /Well I’ve got a certain femme who needs a slip of my --/  
    /Don’t speak of my sister that way!/  Starscream cuts the line and stomps away. Megatron enjoyed a hearty laugh at the his SIC’s expense.  
      
      Alexis and her squadron are hanging out in the rec room enjoying a game of cards and sodas before facing their deadliest mission to date.  Not a single serious word is permitted tonight.  There is so much laughing at pranks being rehashed that it takes Swindle three tries to get Alexis attention.  
    It is only when Gigi points him out that she turns, “Hey Red, isn’t that Starscream’s mini?”  
     Alexis wipes the tears of laughter from her face from the latest joke and turns to the door expecting to see another prank.  It really is Swindle, though, and he doesn’t chirp a word.  He only touches his lower back .  To everyone else it is a mini con scratching his back.  Alexis knows that it is a signal that she has been asked to come fly privately with a certain Seeker.    
    Alexis drops her feet from the table and sets her drink down.  “Hey guys, I’m going to take Swindle to the med bay.  It’s not like him not to talk.”  
     Rad pipes up, “Do you think Starscream damaged him?!”  
     Alexis shakes her head with a huff, “Really? That’s Megatron.  Starscream would never hurt his minicon.”  She smirks to Swindle, “Counts on him to much to save his aft in battle.”  Swindle smiles.  The room erupts in laughter and she points a finger at Gigi, “Don’t wait up for me.  I want to find out all I can about minicon repairs so I might be there all night.”  
    Rad grabs her hand tightly as she tries to walk away, “Alexis, it could be a trap!”  
   Alexis narrows her gaze trying to yank her hand away. “If a Decepticon is stupid enough to kidnap an EMC right off an Autobot base, they deserve whatever Optimus gives them.  I’ll be fine, Rad, chill.”  
      Rad starts to go with her, but Alexis narrows her gaze even more and shoves him back into the chair with one hand to his chest and a prideful-female-tone, “Let me make this perfectly clear to you, Rad:   I’m not interested in you romantically. I am a big bad Marine who can take care of herself. Stand down, you are about to cross a line that we both will regret. ”  
    
    She really didn’t want to embarrass him in front of everyone, but she has to make that rendezvous with Starscream, and Rad hasn’t listened to her subtext. Not this time and not the last numerous times and if she isn‘t blunt clear, he may never stop. She may value his friendship, but not the courtly hovering.  
     Everyone else gasps and to save any other embarrassment, Alexis leaves the room quickly with Swindle.  
  
        She hops into his car mode and they head to the gate. To the guard she reports,  “I’m just going to take Swindle to the hill top.  He’s never seen a meteor shower from this angle.”  The guard nods.  Swindle peals out and they make it to a lower hillside in a flash.  
         
      Withdrawing the disk from his subspace, he smiles very broadly at her.  She steps on the disk and Red Star stretches her arms and wings wide in offering to him.  “Come on Swindle, lets fly!”  
      As moved as he is by her offer, he shakes his head with a special smirk.  Then waves and points to the opposite hillside.  With a salute to his partner, Swindle drives off.  Alexis gracefully flies up to Starscream as if to entice him with her flying grace.  
      “Hello, my Red Star.”  He whispers and nuzzles warmly her neck.  
      She curls an arm around his waist the other keeping his head cupped close to her, “Are you alright?”  
      He shakes his head letting the truth breathe out to one of the few he fully trusts, “No.”  
      That does make her guts twist, as she presses her helm against his. “What do you need?”  
  
     Instead of answering, he finally exhales heavily and steps back, whipping his sword out.  She knows he needs to release his frustration and sparring always helps him.  She draws her own sword out and begins to parry with him.  But not just physically.  As she takes a painful knock to the ankle, she slaps him back with the palm of her hand, “What was all that silent communication with Megatron during the meeting?”   
     Starscream’s mouth is getting him in trouble again, “None of your business!” And swings again.    
     Or was it Alexis’ bull headedness?  “Bullshit, Starscream!”  
  
     Either way, the swords are turning dangerous not just sparing. Starscream is barely holding back.  Certainly he doesn’t want to cut his lover down, but she is making it extremely difficult with her own precise moves.    
     She is good!  He’s underestimated her growing skills and gets nicked a few times.  She has a few nicks from his blade as well.  At one point, gasping for breath, Alexis bends her knees with the sword crossed lightly in front of her chest ready to strike.  Her eyes lock gazes with him.  He smirks, daring her to lash out.  
    
      Now the fight has turned.  They both are panting.  The heat they feel isn’t just from exertion.  It’s from holding something else back.  She takes a step forward and releases the sword to land at her feet.  Confusion crosses his face just long enough for her to take full advantage of the distraction.  She lunges and grasps his sword wrist with both bare hands.  As she pulls it away from his body, curls herself, slamming her back into his torso.  He has to wrap his left arm around her waist and pitch forward to keep them both from falling backwards off the hillside cliff.  She pulls the sword arm closer to their fronts (tip up), but it also brings the broad end of the glowing sword dangerously into her cleavage.    
     “What are you doing?!” he pants and growls in shock. She carefully tugs his wrist drawing the glowing sword slowly down the length of her body.  She can feel his body heating up behind her and the heat of the sword toasting her front.    
      His left hand flattens against her belly and presses her tightly to his hips stepping forward to bring them a safer distance from the edge. Without her sword, which doubles as her wing, if they fall off this cliff, she will crash and most certainly be injured badly.  As long as he holds on to his, if they fall, he has a moment to return it as a wing and fly them both to safety.   
    Why is she clipping her own wing and yet bringing him dangerously against her?  
    She glances up at him and he can now see the heady arousal in her eyes. He blinks and shivers,  dropping his lips to her neck. The thrum of her heated life lines against his lips is driving him to be fiercely aroused. This time his question is making it clear she is playing with fire. He can not, and will not hold back much longer. “What are you doing?”    
        She curls out of his grasp and releases the sword-wrist.  Trailing a hand across his belly, she rolls her shoulder and curls her body around to his back.  An inhuman and almost animalistic groaning-growl comes from his throat.  She slides a hand down his thigh and then brings one finger back up the joint between thigh and crotch.  His body heats up violently at the trail of her finger tips. The other hand slips under his cockpit-pod (over his spark) with her body tightly pressed to his back.  She can totally feel the heat building up in his body, triggering her own to double.  His sword arm relaxes and the tip falls to the ground supporting his weight.    
      Extremely husky his voice cracks, “What are you--ah!”  His words are cut off by her sliding up on her tip toes and clamping her teeth down deeply on his sensitive wing.  The sword completely hits the ground.  
     “What else do you want to teach me, Lord Starscream?” she teases him.  She should know better than to tease him by now.  His head turns over his shoulder and catches her wicked look.  She knows well the consequences of teasing him.  He can see it written all over her face: she wants his punishment.    
     In a blink, he makes another one of his strike moves.  Alexis finds the hand that was on his crotch is now pinned behind her back.  The one that was under his pod cover is now pinned between their bellies.  Her back is still to the cliff and his head swoops down.  His teeth take hold of her neck at the base of her throat.  Alexis finds herself now making those animalistic growls that humans can not make.  
    She pleas, “Please, Starscream… is there more for this body?”  
    He chuckles and draws his head back a bit, “Are you asking me to show you-”  
    Her hips grind against his, “Yes, sex.  Is there?  What is this burning I feel in my chest?  I have to release it.”  
   Now he pulls up to his full height, releasing her hands.  He frames her face to look at him directly, “Are you honestly sure you want me to show you       ?”  He says a word that is not human and she’s never heard the Autobots say.  
     She slips one arm around his neck.  The other hand comes to her mouth.  And he watches her wet the tip of her finger and then touch one of his jets, circling the intake housing seductively.  “Absolutely.”    
    His body surges again.  “Not here.”  
    She frowns, “Why not here?”  
    He smiles, “When I make love to you, I will give off a heat and energy signature that will bring your friends.  I do not want to explain my unarmored-self to Optimus Prime.”  
    Alexis laughs and trails her finger down to his cod piece, “You know, I’ve been around enough jet fueled male jocks to know when I’ve heard a claim filled with nothing but hot air and testosterone.”  
     His gaze narrows.  This time he does not take her teasing well.  He fiercely grasps the back of her neck bringing them nose to nose and eye to optic, “I am no virgin nor a foolish fly boy!”    
     Alexis looks hurt and even scared. Instantly he regrets his move.  Whether because he has had other lovers before or because of his tone, she will never tell.    
     His grip loosen and he kneads her neck apologetically. “But nor am I stupid and promiscuous.”  Now he draws her head to the crook of his neck and tenderly wraps his arms around her shoulder.  “I would very much enjoy making love to you.  But like Primus will I allow Prime or Megatron find me and interrupt our pleasure.”  
     “Will…will it hurt?”  She almost sounds scared, referring to their human first coupling.  
      Ever so tenderly, even his face is very soft as he leans in to kiss her softly, “I’m going to rock your world.  I’m going to heat your core like you’ve never known.  And you are going to enjoy a pleasure very, very few every know.  A pleasure only Lord Starscream can give.”    
      With that his warm and tender kiss turns to a taste.  A yearning, and appetizer for what is to come.  He pulls back leaving her reaching for him again.  He softly laughs and steps back to retrieve their swords.  He hands her hers and resets his own, “Follow me,” he orders with tinge of dare and lifts off.    
     She resets her own sword and watches him gracefully dive off the cliff face.  It always turns her heart when he makes that gracefully seductive  backwards roll.  She follows him.  
      
  
       They take it to the deck of the ocean.  No more than a couple hundred feet over the waves letting the spray tickle and steam off their heated forms.  She can see he has his scanner on searching for something specific far off in the distance.  What could he possibly be looking for to have sex?  On the other hand, oh how she is enjoying the sight from behind as he rolls over and makes a few more acrobatic moves teasing and enticing her further.  
    
       Then he shoots straight up.  She follows him.  Thank goodness she is watching him closely, otherwise she would have slammed right into the face of that ship invisible in the dark night.  Alexis kicks on a bit more speed and slides herself under him.  “Star, will you take a mate after I am gone?”  
     He doesn’t answer right away then whispers, “Never.”  She’s not sure if he is put off by mates/wives in general, or something else she has said.  “Stay close to me, it’s going to get hairy,” and he kicks it to a higher speed.    
     Alexis finds being tucked so close to him, the wind resistance is almost nil.   The ice flows on the water become more apparent and her breath gasps.  Antarctica already?    
  
     He whispers to her in Cybertronian, “I love you.”    
    With that, he dashes into the canyon like crevasse of a glacier breaking off into the ocean.  He goes right over a wall of jutting ice and then plunges straight down into the deeper crevasse.  She follows his moves precisely.  Even deeper he takes her, finally slowing down, then alt forms, catching her in his arms.  She unfold in his arms.  
      Alexis expects him to kiss her forcefully and passionately, but is completely knocked off guard when he just stares at her and stoked her face examining her very carefully.  “I told Swindle not to come for a specific reason.  I had to ask you something I never thought I would ever ask anyone and even he I don‘t want to hear.”  
     Alexis softly lays her hands on his chest, “Starscream, are you alright?”  
     He smiles, “No, I need you more than I ever thought possible.”    
     He takes a deep breath and shows her hands how to release his chest panels.  Yes, it is very cold inside the glacier, but some how, neither one is bothered by it.  He lets the panels fall to the bottom of the glacier, then he looks down at his chest.  Taking her finger tips, together they trace the blue glow under his white scarred under-armor.  At her touch, the glow becomes brighter.    
     “I really wanted to do this officially with Skyfire present.  I owe it to him to see me take a mate after everything.  But…”  
    Alexis’ stops her hands, “Take a mate?  Wha…?”  
    He tips her face up, “Yes, Alexis, I’m asking you to let my spark merge with yours. To let our lives become biologically, religiously, and eternally One.   Will you let me become your one and only mate?”  
      Confused, “But you said…you would never...”  
       He nods, “I will never take another mate after you.  You will live forever in my spark.  There will never be room for another.  I won’t allow it.  And if it should be I go first, you must keep me alive inside your spark and heart.”  
     Her chin waivers at the thought of having a husband, no far more than that!  A mate for life!    
    They are so much alike and yet so much different.  Tears stream down her face.    
    The poor mech misunderstands her tears though. He steps back, “I’m sorry, I should know better.  Humans find pairing of xeno-”  
     “Shhh, Darling, it’s not that.  I think I understand. This is the burning I feel in my chest when I am with you, but will it work for us? Will all our changes and separate species still make it possible for us to be life mates, or will it kill you?”  
     He shrugs. “I don’t know. I understand if you don’t want to take the risk. If you want to wait, if you never want -”  
     Alexis presses her lips to his cutting off his negative comment.  Then she whispers against his, “Show me how to give my spark to you. Show me how to share my life forever with yours.”  
     As if taking the marriage vow, he kisses her to seal the deal. Alexis clings to him shivering in anticipation of what is to come next.   
      
       Together they take a small step back, but do not remove her armor. He pulls the lips of his under-armor away from his spark chamber and it begins to glow brighter.  Alexis, enraptured by his exposing spark, gasps, “Star, it’s beautiful!  You mean no one has ever **seen** your spark?”  
    He blushes and smiles at her aweness.  So much for ol’ Starscream having a spark of ice.  “There’s the doc, but no.  No femme or mech has ever touched my spark,” he leans closer to her, “except you.”  Her fingers are entranced and reach out to the swirling, pulsing strobe of living light.  With a quick glance to ask him if it’s alright, he smiles, “Alexis, it’s yours to touch.”  Her finger tip just barely touches the glow and he gasps euphorically.  “Yes,” his eyes close reveling in her exploratory tenderness.  
    Her other hand reaches for her own red armor, “Touch me, Mate.”  
    He turns his head back to focus on her.  With one of her hands and one of his, they strip her chest armor and part the flexible metal skin allowing her soft green spark to glow brighter as it emerges.  He smiles, “I should have known it would be emerald green.”  Her breath is also catching as he strokes the glow.    
     Now she knows what he felt moments ago! As amazing as his fingers had been inside her female human body stimulating and making it sing, this is as if he has touched her heart and soul directly!  Her body sings in a whole new light!   
     The center of the glow emerges further away from her body and he cups her ribs to bring their torsos even closer.  He whispers, “Hang on darling for the experience of me.”  
     She just nods.  And then his eyes close and he moves even closer, she can hear his voice drop to a tone welcoming her into heaven, “I’ll meet you on the other side.”  With that, his love radiates over her whole being.    
     Two sparks become **_One._**  
      
      It is an experience nearly no words can express.  Not only can she hear all his loving words, but she can FEEL exactly what he means by them. Not what the words mean to her coming from his lips, but what the words mean to HIM as he spoke them!  She knows exactly what Skyfire means to him, and now he knows what the white mech means to her. They are both pleased and by his support and grieved by his loss of mate and son.    
  
     Now Starscream reveals his sister and exactly what she means to him and now to HER. This is what it means to have a sibling, but more than that A TWIN!  A twin he never spoke of and even fewer actually know about.  
     Alexis also knows his real fears of Megatron. Not just for himself, but for his relationship with Slipstream.    
     Starscream knows Alexis’ concerns about the other Decepticons on Earth. And he can tell her that some of her fears are founded while he is doing his best not to let those fears come to fruition.   
     He feels her depression of when they are parted and how she dreads the up coming parting this mission will bring them. He smiles into her spark to let her know, their separation won‘t be the same this time though, now that they are mated.    
    To help her understand, he pulses a memory through their connection. She feels his excitement of when he returned from Neptune and just seeing her enter the war room.    
      
     Through this bonding, they now know perfectly well that their flights together are much like this. Aligned, conjoined, soaring, reveling in each other. On top of that, another truth is revealed.  
     Before they actually spoke to each other, the chase of that elusive foe excited them. The spark of excitement and strange flutterings during their verbal sparring just increased it further!   
     He even knows that she was more sorry than glad when she shot him out of the sky that one day. He laughs out loud and she can feel it through their bond. Yeah, his ego was pretty bruised, but it was also a bit of a turn on.  
  
      That pulse of heat lets Alexis know where he is going next.  “I’m going to interface us. Hang onto me.”  
      “No, no..“ her sanity gasps, “You hang onto me.”  And then she feels it, another surge of excited passion from him.    
      He follows her lead and need by shoving off both their tassets and reclining them back against the glacier wall.  Their body heat melts it a bit until they are comfortably reclined.    
    She does not let their chests separate more than a few inches, as she curls her hips and feels his intimacy cord harden between them. She slips her opening up his length not just to warn him she is going to take him in, but also to prepare herself for what she is taking in. It excites her in a way she’s never experienced!   
    No, she hasn’t seen any mech-member with her own eyes and drawings or speculations she know can be exaggerated as much as any human elicit material. She won’t lie that she has fantasized about what Starscream would look like, but _this_ she never expected!  
  
     Unlike most mammals that are cylindrical or even a bit ellipse, Starscream is triangular. The angles may not be sharp, a bit softly blunted with a firm yet slightly giving coating, but still not at all circular or oval. Alexis says nothing, just shivering against his length as she slides down it and back up once more before hovering over the softer pyramid tip.   
    His hands on her hips give him a piece of reality to grasp onto, and help to guide her from taking him too quickly!  There is a fear her body will not be able to accept him and he will have to help her face that fact.  And even though there is no virgin seal for them to breach, there is a core that has never been exposed to interfacing and will need to adjust.  
   She takes in the head of his cord, and he grips on tightly to keep her from plunging down.  
     Alexis smiles curling her body to take him little by little until his fingers relax, his jaw slackens and his head slumps back. “Yes…”  
      She rides him harder and harder until the pumping of his pure heated cord deep in her own triggers something new within herself.  The pleasure they bring each other while spark-bound is beyond erotic and into a cry of ultimate eradication of any doubt of if they were meant to be mates.    
     Pulse after pulse compounds the rise of pleasure, peace, and enraptured love all bound together until they are sure their sparks have gone supernova.  
  
      Neither one knows what breaks them back into two separate entities.  But she reaches out and caresses his close-optic face, he sharply draws in the cold air in pure bliss.  Her body is all tingles like their human afterglow with little static jolts.    
    “How…how could you think clear enough to physically lock us together?”  
    He doesn’t move but just smiles, “You thought of it, I just knew how.”  She smiles and lays her head against his naked chest caressing the skin that folds back over his spark to protect it again.  She sends it softly glowing from underneath with her light caresses.     
      “Please don’t tell me part of the bonding ceremony is what we just experienced. I can‘t imagine letting Skyfire see THAT!”  
      He chuckles rolling the back of his head against the ice wall, “No.  It’s just the exposure of the sparks while everyone else turns away.  Perfect mates can blind everyone.  Besides, it’s rather personal.”  
     “So what we just did…”  
     “Is truly unique.  Yes, mated pairs do this alone in their quarters.  Yes some rash hot sparked ones do it under a full moon alone, but for most of us, by ceremony.”  
     She smiles, “Skyfire was right, you do have a conscience and a soul.  A sense of morality.”  
      Starscream rubs her neck, “Only because he kept me in check.”  He turns his head away from her sadly at the reminder of his damaged friendship.  
      She turns his face back to her, but he doesn’t open his optics.  “Star, I know you are hurting for him and afraid for us.  And Igneous.”  Star just nods his head.  “I want to go with you, not Lord Bucket-head.”  
     Star only weakly grins at the jab to Megatron.  Instead he holds her closer and kisses her forehead.  “I won’t be able to focus if you  are at my side.  But this way I can.”  He tips her head to face him, “I will be able to feel you.  And you I.”  He smiles broadly, “We are literally one now.  When our sparks merged, they mixed.  When we go back we take a piece of each other.”  He smiles more broadly, “In my next medical check up, it will show I am bonded, but I will never tell to whom.”  
      Alexis smiles, “I like that!  I’ll send you all my love while we are on the mission.  I’ll let you know I am safe so you can focus on finding your friend‘s son.”    
  
      He smiles and leans down to kiss her tenderly.  Alexis returns the kiss, but then makes it clear she wants more, again.  Her hands stroke and caresses his scar patterned under-armor exciting his senses.  In turn, he begins his own caresses while stroking her wings, giving her shudders.   
     The ice water sends a tingle through her heated jets.  The fast cooling metal almost crackles.  But before she can experience it all, and arm is latched around her waist.  She is being hauled to a deeper part of the lake they have just made.  When they finally stop, they are up to their shoulders in the water.  His smile beams, “Ready?”  
     Alexis is actually nervous, “What should I do?”  
      His face turns tender yet seductive dark, “Anything you want.”    
  
       His hands takes hers and lays them on his wing tips.  As her fingers ever so lightly trail, she can see the glow change in his eyes: warm, relaxed, pleasure.  His own hands begin to explore her body.  He starts with her wings as well.  Then down her rump, her thighs drawing one  up to his hip.    His head dips,  Alexis latches her hands behind his head and forces his head to take a breast into his mouth.  She cries out at his teeth, but won’t let him back off.  _Oh Lord, this is what Casey meant._  
      Just like in their human form, they explore, taste, trail, feel and tingle.  But their bodies begin to heat up internally and externally.  Alexis is surprised to see the steam begin to curl up around them.  He smiles at her observation, “I told you.”    
     But she is so drugged by his touch, “How…how hot can it get?”  
     He smiles, “Let’s put it this way, Pleasure ‘Bots typically have extra cooling generators in their dormitories.”  
       “Pleasure ’Bots?”  She is rolling the translation through her head and swallows hard, when she gets it.  That hurtful fear crosses her face again.  Through their link, he feels her pain.  
     But he captures her face and looks at her softly, “You are no Pleasure ’Bot.”  But he won’t let go of her face until she understands his words were not a criticism.  She feels his compliment to the pleasure she brings him.  And then his kisses dash away all other thoughts from her head.    
    He takes her hand and guides it down over his pelvic tank.  _“What is this?”_  
     His brain swirls, _“This is where the molten RNA code is created.”_     
    Alexis strokes it again and feels his surge physically and through their new bond.  This is a highly sensitive area and their stimulation is increasing the production of the molten fluid.    
      With his other hand, he takes hers to her own sensitive area. With a cry of pleasure, they find it.  His fingers probe and explore.  Alexis is starting to go dizzy and can feel her own lubricant slipping down her body.  
     “Star,” she gasps, “Star… help me.  I’m …I’m going to lose my mind.”  
      He is also gasping, “I know.  I’ve never felt one so perfectly compatible.”  
     “What do you mean?” She tries to comprehend his words.  
     “I don’t mean to hurt you, but no other femme I have spent time with has ever had a port to match me.  Seekers are unique and rarely find a perfect partner.  Look.”  Somehow, through his arousal glazed look, he is able to hold it together.  She looks to the red glowing throbbing triangle shaped tube in her tender finger tips.  Then he takes her finger tip and she can feel hers is also a triangle shape just the same size.  He finds a way to finish his thought, “Most are never able to full insert, only to magnetically secure at the opening.”  
    “Mate us again,” she is high on the new revelation spurring her own arousal into ordering him.   
     “Help me,” he directs her hands trying to hold his own sanity together.  Together they take his cord and magnetically it reaches out for her once again.    
     Alexis shudders as it slips in, and firmly makes it’s way until it latches onto something deep within her core on it‘s own, no orders from them.  He manages to come through the absolute overwhelming surge of desire, passion and system overload to realize something:    
      There is an ancient rumor about _perfect_ mates.  The ultimate exchange of spark energy as well as physically.  A passion that will only be felt between two perfectly matched beings.  His other dating encounters had never been so overwhelming, so feeling like he was **_One_** with another.  Until her.   
    There is something in him that is explaining this is a bond between species granted by Primus.  THIS is why he has never found anyone compatible!    
  
    Alexis is soon crying out his name.  But not just crying out his name, she’s crying out her love for him.  He can feel it through his whole body again.  Nearly, but not quite, as overwhelming as when their sparks merged, but still enough to make his knees buckle and sink them further down.  
     He leans in and whispers in her ear, “Yes,  my love  I‘m here.”    
     And then his molten release. The final surge of tingling energy surges through each other as her body accepts his gift.  Like a circuit closing.  And electrical energy radiating.  A fusion cannon melting their souls together: again.  An energy reading the universe has never seen before. They can see the complete glowing shield of red surround them.  Something truly magical is happening here.    
  
     And then, pop, the connection is broken.  And the spell is shattered.  Both Alexis and Starscream see that they have melted the glacier with their heat exchange causing them to sit on a rocky bottom, surrounded by water.  But still the heat is radiating off of them.  They look at each other with unabashed  smiles.  
     “Wow.  I guess you weren’t lying,” she gasps snuggling into him.  
      “Alexis… I’ve never had a reaction like this before.  This was far hotter than I’ve ever…”  he is still trying to wrap his head around the experience taking her into his arms.  
      “Can we do that again?”  She leans her head against his chest.  
       He chuckles, “And you were afraid of getting hurt?”  
       “Hey, that is the biggest high, I’ve ever felt!”  She giggles.  
     “Ah, yeah well, but I’ve got to reenergize before I try that again!”  He smiles broadly, “No femme has triggered me twice so close together.  I must have been feeding off of your energy supply.”  She giggles and leans against him so wrapped up in his arms.  
    
  
       The recently bound couple is lucky to get ten minutes of cuddling before his com pings.  “Scrap, I forgot to turn in a report.  I’m being summoned.  Can you fly?”  
     She remains leaning into him, “Star, I can barely think.  Did you just take me for the ride of my life, make me your mate and now say you are leaving me to go back to work?”  
      He chuckles and helps her to her feet.  “Yes, I’m sorry.”  
     She pokes a finger at his chest, “No, you will be sorry next time.”  
     He cocks an interested eyebrow at her.  But the instant ping comes again to his com.  
     “Yes Soundwave, I heard you the first time.  What does it matter what I’m doing?”   
      He watches Alexis trying to sort out their armor pieces and giggling as she teases him by trying on his cod.  He scowls and snatches at it.  But she tosses it over her shoulder.  Just for that he cocks a brow at her and answers Soundwave, “I’m getting fragged, what do you think I’m doing?”  
     Through their bond she teases him, _“Telling Soundwave the truth?  That should scare him!”_  
     “I’m not through with you.”  He tells both of them.        
     Alexis laughs.  Soundwave barks.  Starscream shoves his armor back on and glowers at Alexis while answering Soundwave, “I’m on my way.  Tell Lord Buckethead he can have his report when I’m done. Out.”    
     Alexis tries to hold his cod behind her back out of his reach.  He dips his shoulder and lifts her completely off the ground and snatches it with his other hand.    
    _“Not fair, mate.”_   she chides.  
    _“This stupid war isn’t fair, love.  You are just delectable,”_   he teases her.    
  
      He doesn’t let them play around much longer and they soon lift off, even if it’s a slightly erratic flight.  Still alt formed, quickly he shoots the disk out at the sight of the hillside near the base. She races across it and resumes her human form.  Magnetically, the disk returns to him and he dashes off.  Alexis decides to stay the night on the hillside with Swindle.  But her sleep is far from restful.  More like erotic and yearning for her mate’s touch. ’Bot and human,  her soul wants him no matter what.  
   Even from a distance and back as a human, she can feel him in her mind and heart. _“I know.  I can feel it too,”_ he sends her his comfort and ache. It’s also quite relieved that the reversion to her natural form has left the bond intact. “ _Try to rest.”_  
     She smirks feeling his own relief and yet agitation in needing another coupling _You first_.  
  
     He laughs, but then his words are gone.  She wonders if it is from distance or some kind of a shield like Sideswipe has against Sunstreaker.  Either way, she feels like she has passed out rather than slept at Swindle’s side.  
  
~~  
     Starscream on the other hand, has flown back to Nemesis in orbit over Earth.  He unfolds and strides confidently towards Megatron.  But Megatron, Soundwave and Knockout are shocked at his appearance.  Starscream catches his reflection in the glass window.  He can’t help but smirk.  He looks bad.  All his panels are askew.  Except the cod piece.  Smoke and steam are still emanating from the chinks of his armor.  And his face, he looks beat.  Physically, maybe.  But emotionally, he is soaring.    
     He turns to Megatron and hands over a chip, “The information you requested, sir.”  
     Megatron is still scrutinizing Starscream, “What happened to you?”    
     Starscream only smiles and begins to stride away. “I’m going to my quarters to rejuvenate.”  
    Megatron smirks in amusement, “I told you to watch those traveling Pleasure ’Bots from the Lushun system.”  
     Starscream, with his hand, he pushes the thought away, “They are all aluminum.”   
      Megatron raises a curious eyebrow.  The Lushun Pleasure ‘Bots have a reputation of bordering on demented.  Starscream and Megatron should know.  “Really?”   
    But the nod from Starscream says it all.  Megatron smiles broadly.  Starscream had taken two of those femmes on before and didn’t come out looking nearly like this.  
     Knockout pipes up, “So, does this little tart have a name?  Where can I find her?”  Starscream’s gaze narrows in warning.  Now Megatron’s curiosity is truly peaked, maybe there is truth to the previous argument they had over the war table.    
     Knockout tries a different tactic, carefully, “Does she have a sister?”  Starscream doesn’t answer.  He turns his back and heads into his quarters.  
      
      Sinking down to his bunk, it takes a double portion of Energon to bring his readings above the anemic level.  This woman might just kill him with sex!  He smirks laying back having his bonding conversation with her.  There are far worse ways to die.  Dieing in Alexis’ arms sounds like heaven right now.    
      He falls unconscious with a broad smile on his face.  
  
~0~    
       Megatron has to come a awaken him the next day for their final meeting with Prime.  Even Megatron is a bit worried what this mysterious femme ‘Bot has done to his SIC. Could she be a Morgan spy sent to undermine them all?!   
      
     After an ice cold wash down, Starscream follows Megatron out to the Tasmanian base.  Starscream is worried about facing Alexis and keeping up his stoic façade.  How does that silver mech Sideswipe do it?  How the Pit did Prime ever do it after fragging Elita?!  
    That thought reminds him of his best friend who is widowed.  
    _“Oh dear Primus…. Skyfire.  I deserved that tortured life, not peaceful kind hearted Skyfire and tender Onyx.  Please, I know you don’t hear from me much, please guard Alexis.  Please, I beg of you, help me find Igneous.  Skyfire needs the last piece of his mate back in his life.  Can you please grant him that?”_  
   
     As they landed, Starscream finds he has been crying during his prayer.  
     And then he sees Alexis coming into the courtyard where the rest of the teams are gathering.  She sees him, but looks away.  It doesn’t stop her from reaching out to him through their bond, _“Star are you alright?”  
    “Just begging forgiveness from Primus and asking his help to find Igneous.”  
    “Beloved, I have been saying my own prayers to God for your success and safety as well.  Do not be ashamed to pray for me.  We will need all the prayers we can get.”_  
     
  With that, the last bot that they are waiting for arrives.  Optimus Prime looks out at everyone gathered.  He lowers his head in reverence for a prayer of protection: “Please Primus grant us guidance in our journeys.  Please grant us protection and your will.  Help us to serve others.”  
     “And punish the wicked,” Megatron actually prays looking straight up. Then with a smirk to keep anyone from getting too serious, “Let me be the one to kill Prime, not anyone else.  Amen.”  
     Optimus turns to Megatron and with a shot of unbelief and gall to the callous prayer.  Megatron shrugs, “He created us, he’ll understand what I meant.”  Optimus just shakes his head wanting to whop him up the back of the helm just for the hell of it.    
      
      The EMC chaplain says his own quick prayer over the humans while the bots remained silent.  With the final Amen, the teams gathered near their commanders.  
      Megatron turns and pulls each team leader away for a moment, “I will not hesitate to kill Skyfire if he mucks with my plans.  As for Igneous, I will give him to Skyfire, but if the sire is dead, the sparkling is mine.  He has been raised as a Decepticon and we will protect him.  Is that clear?”  His face is directed to Starscream as an order to turn the youth over to him, not the Autobots.  Starscream doesn’t react.  “Am I clear?”  Megatron leans into Starscream.  
      Starscream doesn’t move, “Let’s find him first, and deal with the details later.  Sir.”  Megatron knows that is the closest he will get to a yes from the Seeker Commander .. For now.  
      Optimus takes each of their hands, “Good hunting.  Primus guard us all.”  
      Prowl dips his head, “Until all are one.”  
      Megatron scowls, “I wouldn’t go that far, Autobot.”  He turns away and motions his team to gather round for a ‘bridge.    
       Starscream gets one last look at Alexis in her flight gear.  He notices the small bump high on her chest under her tight uniform.  She smiles up at him and strokes the stone he gave her attached to her dogtags, _“Nice engagement gift, love.”_     
     _“Do you want a mate’s ring like Casey?”_  
      _I have your spark, I need nothing more._   She can feel him mental clutch her to his chest and envelop her in love.  The ’bridge opens, and her team is gone.  
  
     “Sir, are you ready?” One of the humans asks Starscream.    
      He nods, then motions for them to gather around.  He ’bridges his team onto Nemesis’ smaller transport shuttle: Nautilus.  He takes the helm alone and fires the shuttle off.  He needs a few minutes to himself leaving Swindle to get the crew settled.  Preceptor starts to argue, needing a plan, but Starscream barks, “See to the equipment and make sure the cases are secured and uncontaminated.  I don’t trust Rumble and Frenzie to stow the gear.  Glitch-heads.”  
    Preceptor nods, “Yeah got a few of those myself.  Will do.”  
      
      And so begins the arduous journey for the crews.


	11. Love and War

.Red Star Chapter 11  EMC, Autobots and Decepticons break into 4 mixed teams to find the Morgans .    
A special moment for Sideswipe and his mate Casey.  
Skyward and Thundercracker are hiding something.  
{revised Nov 2016}  
 **  
Earth:**    
Sideswipe has not slept well.  Casey hasn’t slept at all.  Their son Manta has slept just fine crushed between his parents.  Swipe knows Casey’s fears.  He has felt a little afraid for Manta but Casey is absolutely terrified.  She hasn’t been well since Skyfire’s revelation of his own kidnapped son.  Horror of all horrors, Igneous has being raised by an enemy.    
    Since the revelation, Swipe and Casey haven’t had time to talk alone.  There has been so much to do before the teams head out in four directions of the universe.  Swipe has gone to planning meetings with Sunstreaker, Prowl, and Optimus.  Casey has been seeing to the human supply needs for the team preparing to leave with the ‘Cons.  Manta has been at her side the whole time.    
     Prowl has given her a scanner to check each human for signs of Morgan readings.  It barely drops her apprehension a hair.  
  
     Now it is the morning and teams are going to be leaving in a matter of hours.  Swipe sets Manta down to the floor and Casey bites her lip.  Swipe sighs heavily and scrubs his face with his palms.  Manta is no dummy in knowing his parents need some alone time. “Dad, can I go catch up with Uncle Streaker?”  
    Swipe smiles gratefully to his son, “Yeah, go keep him out of trouble.  I’ll be there shortly.”  
    Casey starts to get off the bunk to follow him, but Swipe’s grip on her wrist is crushing.  Manta smiles as he leaves the room.  _Mom is in big trouble now,_ he mutters to himself.  
     As soon as the door closes, Swipe lets her wrist go.  Casey jumps off the bunk and begins to pace.  Swipe lets her try to figure out what to say.  Through their bond, her feelings of fear and apprehension are overriding his of peace and strength.  He drops his head to stare at his hands in his lap disappointed that he can‘t soothe her worries.    
     Tracing the Eternity sign on his left hand he has to find a way to get her centered.  Like this, as a combined unit, it will falter.  On top of that, he does not want Manta to feel her debilitating anxiety. It’s bad enough their son already knows she is upset.  As a combined unit, they do their best to set all emotions aside and run purely on skill and tactics: soldier mode.  Casey and Swipe had decided to protect Manta from their individual emotions and maintain the sanctity of mate-bonding with an emotional shield.  
   Bondmates!  That’s it!  
      Leaping from the bunk, Swipe is at Casey’s side in two steps of the narrow room.  He grabs her around the waist and forces a kiss on her, she tries to push him away, _I’m not in the mood._ She projects.  
      He makes it clear he doesn’t want sex.  He wants her.  With that, she can’t help but submit to his tenderness.  Her hands lay flat against his armor-less chest (he preferred to recharge that way whenever possible with her).  She can feel his spark pulsing calmly, strongly and warm.  Swipe drops his hands to her thighs and lifts her off the floor.  She obliges and latches her ankles around his waist and her arms around his neck.  He brings her back to the bunk and settles them down with her in his lap.  His arm moves to clutch her against his body.  She won’t be able to escape him this time.  His other hand releases her chest armor and drops it on the floor.  Yes she is sexy, but even she can feel, that’s not what he is thinking about right now.  
      His left hand finger tips trace a tender circle around her spark under the light weight under-armor skin.  He watches her own deep blue spark glow brighter.  Likewise, she brings her own finger tips to ignite his ice blue swirling spark.  His eyes lock with hers, “Its been a long time, darling.”  She nods meekly.  His spark pushes through the slit in the skin lighting up the room, “Join me, Mate?”  
     Her voice shakes knowing what this always does to her, “Do you really have to ask?”  
     He tips his head, not trying to hurt her, but reminding her how much her fear has been pushing them apart rather then bringing them together.  Her face softens.  His hand on her back soothes as he smiles, “Casey, let me in.  Let me take part of your fear, and you take my strength.  Let us become one again.”    
    Tears slip down her face and she nods accepting his help.  
    Neither one hears Manta slip back into the room for a forgotten item.  He hears his father’s last plead & promise and sees his mother’s acceptance.  Then he see something incredible.  He’d only heard about this, but there he is watching his parents actually do it: merging their living sparks together.  He is so enraptured by the purity of their love that he can’t turn away.  
      His father’s ice blue spark emerged from his body and his mother’s dark blue spark reaches for it.  Their chests are nearly touching already, with only a few inches between them, but Manta can still see the sparks reach, touch, and become one spark.  It isn’t an explosion of light.  No this is a growing glow that soon becomes so bright that Manta’s optics began to hurt and he has to turn away.  He hears no sound from his parents just the hum of happy spark-energy.  They must be communicating through their link.  
  
     None of them know how long the sparks are merged, but when the light dissipates, Manta can see again.  And then Manta know it was time to leave with his mother’s next words, “Are you sure you don’t need me to…,” she hooked her finger inside the lower fold of skin on his body.  
      Swipe’s hand dips lower on her aft, “Me?  Darling, I think you are the one who needs to…,” He never finishes that statement. Casey rose up on her knees, and pushes him in the chest, laying him back on the bunk.  Manta, has already caught his parents doing that before and does not care to see that again!!    
     He runs out the door. And smack into his uncle in the hallway.  Streaker narrows his gaze, “Hey Manta.  Where…?”  Streaker now notices the look on Manta’s face and feels his brother purposely double the shield between them.  Flushed like a young bot caught with Lushun System propaganda, Streaker puts his arm around his nephew and motions him away from the Swipe quarters, “Ah, a final debriefing.”  
     Manta chuckles, “More like de-armoring.”  Streaker laughs heartily.  
  
  
 **Nemesis:**     Alexis sits with the other humans in the Nemesis brig.  True the door is open, but still a little disarming being the Decepticon Brig aboard their flag ship.  
     Megatron has made the stipulation that all arms are to be secured by the Decepticons during transport.  If they come under attack during transit or once they arrived at Unicron he will release them.  But he won’t take any chances during the flight with two known enemies on board his ship.  The Autobots and Humans don’t blame him, they would have done the same.  
       Megatron has limited the humans to the brig.  The Captain, of course will be allowed at the command meetings.  The Autobots are limited to the brig and Cargo 2, and the command meetings.  
  
     Alexis is itching to get into Starscream’s quarters.  Through their newly established bond link, she _sends_ her mate the itch, but all she gets back from him is amusement.  He is neither going to support nor deny her access to his quarters.  Nor is he going to encourage her to get hurt by his leader or reprimanded by her captain.  
       Their bond is still pretty strong right now seeing how the two ships aren’t too far apart.  But soon they will break off in separate and further directions.  They can already feel the bond loosening.  No longer can they send actual words back and forth.  Now it is just emotions.  Soon it won’t even be that.  Just a comforting sensation behind the spark/heart that will always remain, he has to warned her quickly.  
      Luckily, Alexis has brought her pad and pencils to help her remain distracted.  While some of the other humans on her team are playing cards or grumbling about the conditions and such, Alexis is sketching the members of her team and the Decepticons that come to check on them.  
  
 **Nautilus**       
     For Starscream, this new mate-bonding sensation is driving him out of his freaking processor.  And yes, his processor is freaking.  It does not help that Nemesis is still within view and Alexis is _sending_ to him quite passionately.  He can’t ignore her, and he doesn’t want to.    
     When Nemesis finally brakes off and begins it’s journey back home, Starscream feels their bond stretching and changing.  One last message from her makes him smile   
   _What will I find in your quarters, husband?”_    
    Instead of words, he just laughs. And that piece of their bond is gone.  The light years grow between them.  
     Starscream lays his forehelm on the consol and begins lightly tapping it.  His body is heating up with the thoughts of their passionate moments (both human and Cybertronian form.)  Who is he kidding, his only thoughts are of her!  If he doesn’t get his processor out of his spark, he is going to crash this whole mission.    
      He bangs his head harder.  _This is exactly why ’Con’s don’t take mates_! Wham!  _This is exactly why bond-mates take at least three cycles together before facing society again._   Wham wham!  _To get those needs to spark and interface repeatedly until their bodies and sparks screamed fowl._ Wham wham wham!! _I’ve been horny before and gotten past it to go into battle, but this isn’t physical!_ Wham wham wham wham!!!  _She’s gonna be the death of me!_!  And then he feels her wince. _Scrap, sorry love_    
    He tries to _send_ her.  He forgot about physical-pain connection being stronger than telepathy or empathy.  
     The hand on his shoulder nearly makes him jump out of his armor.  “Sorry Sir.”  
     Starscream pants for breath coming into reality, “Sunstorm?”  
     The orange and yellow Seeker smiles seeing Starscream completely off guard.  But then notices, there’s something different about his commander.  “Are you feeling alright?  Banging your head pretty hard here.  Not so good for the controls.”  
     Starscream smiles rubbing his forehelm, “Not so good on the processor either.”  
     Sunstorm thumbs to the back, “Wanna recharge?  You look a bit low.”  Starscream shakes his head, afraid of his own dreams.  Sunstorm tries a different tactic, “Preceptor wants to talk to you and we need you at peak condition to lead us, Commander.”  
     Starscream drops his head at being chided by a subordinate who is right.  Reluctantly he stands up and gives the helm to Sunstorm.  “Call me when we get to 290 Delta.  We need to hold there, engage the cloak and get the teams prepared.”  
      Sunstorm nods.  As Starscream starts to move, Sunstorm’s voice waivers, “Sir?“  Starscream turns back, “What is our priority?  Morgans or Igneous?”  
     Starscream smiles and leans in, “What do you think, Seeker?”  
     Sunstorm smiles broadly and takes a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”   
    Starscream tips his helm then turns back to his task.  Commander of a mission.  Scientist.  Protector of the Seekers.  He will have to be a mate last right now.  First is to complete and survive the mission in order to get back to his sparkmate.  
  
  
 **Axiom & Xanthium**    Optimus takes Axiom with Hot Rod in charge of Xanthium to the quad planets.  Shelleron and Palmtron were the only two planets left habitable.    
   Hot Rod groans into the com, “Optimus, I thought you said there were four planets?  I see two and two dried out rocks.”  
    Optimus returns his groan, “Yeah, I see it too.  Go to Shelleron, I’ll take Palmtron.  We have to find out what happened.”  
  
     When the commanders reached the counsel of each planet, the story is the same.  When the Morgans pulled out, they had left carefully placed time bombs.  Within hours of Optimus’ team leaving, the bombs had gone off.  Unique for each planet.  One vaporized the aquatic planet.  Laptop is currently on the planet still researching how exactly it was done.   
     The other planet, with a high sulfur content, found it’s atmosphere turned into hydrochloric acid nearly instantaneous.  Laptop is afraid to go there without a complete repaint of polymer first.  Optimus agrees.  
     Thundercracker pipes up, “Prime, Skywarp and I will go.  We’re used to the harsh conditions Megatron sends us into.  I’m not afraid of a few drops of acid.”  
     Optimus shakes his head, “I can’t ask-”  
      Skywarp cocks his head, “You didn’t ask.  We said we’re going.”  With that, Skywarp and Thundercracker escaped the two shuttles’ airlocks before any one can stop them.  
    Hot Rod shakes his head, “Seekers!  Bunch of air heads.”  Optimus can’t help but at least smile at that one.  Hot Rod turns back to the task at hand, “So Optimus, what are we looking for?”  
     “Take Carlos and Grimlock.  Search Shelleron very carefully to make sure there aren’t any other hidden bombs.”  
    Billy pipes up, “Prime, I hate to say this, but didn’t you do that before you left last time?”  
     Optimus sighs heavily, “I might have been a little distracted and missed something last time.”  
     Hot Rod continues, “What are you looking for this time?”  
     Optimus slams his fist into his palm, “I want that targeting device.  Can you imagine if they get that onto Earth and the countries automatically stared targeting each other?  What if they get Vecotron to target it’s neighbor?  We need to find it so we know how to detect it.  Understood?  I was a fool last time to just stop the battles.  I should have been trying to prevent future ones.”  
    Hot Rod starts, “Optimus, you can’t blame-”  
    “You have your orders.  As soon at Skywarp and Thundercracker are back, we will regroup.  Go.”  And he closes the screen.  
      Grimlock turns to Hot Rod, “He mad.  Not good when a Prime mad.”  
      Hot Rod is still reeling from seeing Optimus mad at himself again, “Really not good when Prime is mad at himself.”  
     Grimlock shakes his head, “Wouldn’t want to be him.”    
      Hot Rod pats his friend’s shoulder, “Well, let’s see what we can do to help him out.  Okay?”  Grimlock nods and picks up Carlos and they head out.  
  
  
 **Earth** : Prowl gathers his team of Sideswipe/Casey, Sunstreaker, Bee, Cyclonous, and the EMC General in the war room.  On the table he has pulled up a map of the world.  
    “We need to find a way to shut down the manufacturing facilities.  Either the Morgans or Megatron will be trouble if they get their hands on the new Cybertainium.  I know we can’t halt all the plants, but if you can find a way to shut any down for dangerous situations or unhealthy environmental causes, do it.  I know several of you have EMP’s.  You are authorized.  It’s noninvasive and will slow down production.  I know a lot of people will be out of work.  We can handle that later, right now is to save lives.”  
     Prowl then starts with the General, “You have good relations with Canada, Japan, obviously the US, and Mexico.  I want you to take Hound and Barricade with you.”     Prowl turns to Cyclonous, “Barricade does understand we are working together, correct?”  
      Cyclonous smirks, “I’ll give you a key phrased to keep him in line.  A little blackmail,  he’ll be just fine.”  The General looks a little worried.    
      Prowl doesn’t bother with responding to that and keeps going.  He points to Sunstreaker, “Sunstreaker, I want you to take Europe with Blitzwing and some of the EMC fluent in the languages there.” Sunstreaker only smiles. _Always liked zipping through those Italian roads._  
    _Stay focused_ , Sideswipe sends back.  
    _Party pooper._  
  
      Then Prowl points to Cyclonous, “I want you and Sideswipe to split China, Russia, and India.  Sunstreaker, when you get done, team up with them in Africa.”  
      Prowl then turns to Bee, “South America.  The jungle is not easy but you can pick up extra help at our Jungle base.  There is also a warp gate there back to Cybertron if we need additional forces.”  
    “I’m going to tighten down the areas hit here in Indonesia,  Australia and there’s an illegal sight in Antarctica.  We got some massive heat readings for the area last night.  Looks like a small fusion furnace.”  He stops waiting to see if there are any questions.  Then he hands out the scanners and chips to the commanders.  “If you get a green light, you have a non-human.  Secure them.  I have a floating brig established ten miles off the shore of this base.  Use your Decepticon allies warp gates and drop them there.”  
    Sideswipe pipes up with a clenched jaw, “And if they don’t comply?”  Cyclonous taps his fist lightly on the silver mech’s shoulder in agreement.  
      Prowl looks to the protective husband & father then to the vindictive Seeker.  Very carefully he states, “You do not want to kill off your source of information.  Each one may have a piece of who or where Igneous is.  Be careful.  Any other questions?”  
  
      The teams break up.  As Sunstreaker and Sideswipe head towards the armory, Sunstreaker starts laughing. Sideswipe a bit more serious now that he has exchange a piece of his comfort for some of Casey’s anxiety, so asks his brother: What have you done this time?  
 _I wonder how Megatron’s trip is going._  
Narrowing his gaze Sideswipe continues, _Streaker…._  
 _I just sent a couple extra passengers with his team, that‘s all._  
       Sideswipe stops and pins his brother to the wall, “What did you do?  Who did you send?”  Streaker doesn’t answer.  Sideswipe shoves him again a little harder.  “Do I need to call Prowl?”   
“When’s the last time you watched cartoons with Manta and Bee?  You know, Looney Toons.”  
“Streaker…”  
"I wonder what Tasmanian Devils will do stuck on Nemesis?"  
    Sideswipe steps back and clamps a hand over his face.  “Do you ever watch a nature show?”  
     “Bor-ing!”  
      Sideswipe scowls, “They will tear apart the ship.  Besides we have our own comrades on that ship.  Not a good idea.”  
      Streaker just can’t help himself, “So if our friends weren’t on board, it would be funny?”  
      No answer, but Streaker can feel the amusement lingering in the silence.  
  
 **Nemesis:**   Megatron did not want to be hauling extra personnel.  His Decepticons are more than capable defending Unicron.  He snorts, “Prissy Prime!” and chugs his ration of Energon.    
    Then he smirks.  Yeah, while his team is having the freshly prepared cubes, the Autobots are forced to bring their battle grade rations.  He refused to allow the Autobots the use of his supplies and Prime had just shrugged and loaded on several more crates of battle grade to the supply list.   Megatron laughed, even the human MRE’s are looking better than the Autobot battle grade stores.  
    But a few days into the trip, Knock Out is complaining about the extra visits he is getting from the Decepticon crew the crew. Now Megatron, one of the larger mechs on the ship,  is feeling it too. Whereas the Autobots are showing no signs of problems.    
    To the Warlord’s horror, ever loyal Soundwave throws up and then collapsed at his station.  It takes a lot to knock THAT mech down, and he said nothing beforehand about feeling ill.  As Megatron stands up to go to Soundwave, the bridge spins and the floor rises up to kiss him.  And what is that horrible growling noise coming from the deck plate beside his audio? Why was everything spinning?  Is the ship out of control?    
    “Oh scrap, what now?”  Megatron groans and joins Soundwave blacked out cold on the floor.  
  
 **Axiom & Xanthium**      
    Optimus and his team begin searching diligently through the wreckage of each of the destroyed bases on Palmtron.  Billy for once is not thinking about food.  Well, not exactly.  He is afraid if they don’t find the targeting device, this planet (that makes the best shish-ka-bobs ever) could go up before he can get Axiom’s grill lit again.    
    As they continue their search, at each base they managed to find a piece here and a piece there.  
  
     Skywarp and Thundercracker return looking like they’ve been through an acid bath.  First Aide whisks them into decontamination before de-briefing with Prime.  For once, the Decepticons do not argue with getting orders from an Autobot or a medic.  
    Optimus comes to see them in the med-bay afterwards.  Thundercracker looks alright, but Skywarp looks really bad.  He wouldn’t let anyone look under his armor.  First Aide is arguing with Skywarp.  The final straw was when First Aid barks, “Look, either you let me see how much damage is done under that chest piece, or I knock you out and find out myself.”  
    Thundercracker leaps up with a drawn wing sword while laying his torso across Skywarp’s, “Nobody touches my… my mate!”    
     Optimus’ optics glitched for a second in the way he hears the inflection the softness in the blue Seeker’s red optics.  Thundercracker straightened up quickly seeing the way Optimus is curiously looking at him being rather defensive about a fellow Decepticon. Trinemates is one thing, but this is on a different level.   
     Looking directly at Optimus, he makes it clear, “Seekers look after their own wing mates.”  Only Optimus hears the slightest hitch in Thundercracker’s voice on the word mate.  He also sees the way Skywarp is looking softly at him.  
    Optimus nods, “First Aide, lets give them some peace. Thundercracker, do not hesitate to use what is available.”  
    First Aid slams his fist down, “This is my med bay!”  
    Optimus narrows his gaze, “And this is my command.  Out.”  
    First Aid clears the room with the others.  Skywarp grips Thundercracker’s sword wrist tenderly.  Optimus smiles at them, “If you need any assistance with your wing mate, let us know.”  With that, he leaves the room locking the door.  
     Thundercracker and Skywarp share a look of relief and then get to work repairing  her body.  They are both praying that even if Optimus figures it out, he will be respectful enough to keep their relationship and Skywarp’s secret just that: a secret.  
    
**Nemesis: Brig**    
    The Autobots and humans brake into three smaller team watches.  Alexis opts to be on the first team.  There is something she saw that is bugging her.  Moonracer is also on the first watch.  Alexis strides over to her with her pad and paper.  Moonracer notices the same thing Alexis has.  Unlike Autobot or EMC brigs, these walls have all kinds of graffiti on it.  Most is pretty crass about how they felt about the Autobots or ‘Con Commanders.    
    Moonracer laughs at one depicting Starscream and Megatron’s slash-like chain of command, complete with chain.  Alexis is split between the funniness of it, and the abomination to her mate’s likeness.  
    Alexis leans in closer and saw something between Starscream’s wings on the drawing.  Moonracer smirks, “You know, I wonder how true that one is?”  
    Alexis gets serious, “Moonracer, lift me closer.”  
    Moonracer lifts her up, “Alexis you really don’t want to see what they have done-”  
    Alexis points cutting her off, “The wings.  Bring me closer to the wings.”  Moonracer sees how serious Alexis is and leans in herself.  Alexis touches the mark and begins sketching it closely.  “Hold still, Moonracer.”  Once she gets it, Alexis points further down, “Now to his heals.”  Moonracer moves her further down.  Alexis writes down what she sees.  Then she has Moonracer move her around the whole picture so she can catch anything else she could have missed.  
    “Alexis, what did you find?”  Moonracer is curious.  
    Alexis redraws the doodle she found in between the wings.  “Look.”    
    Moonracer narrows her own optics in order to make the image clearer.  “I don’t get it.”  
    Alexis opens her arms wide, “Look at all these doodles on the wall.”  
    Moonracer scans quickly, “Yeah, they’re in a lot of different languages.”  
   Alexis taps the one on her paper, “Have you ever seen Ironhide’s ungloved hand?”  Moonracer shakes her head.  “I have.  There are two symbols interlaced and engraved on his left hand.”  
    Moonracer nods, “Oh, yeah, that mark.  It matches Chromia’s.  Yeah, they’re bond-mates.  It‘s their names.”  
     Alexis taps the pad again, “I know one of these.  I’ve seen it on Autobot duty rosters.  Skyfire.  The other?”  
    Moonracer looks at it very carefully, “That’s Onyx’s name.”  
    Alexis smiles broadly, “Exactly.  Set between a Starscream’s wings doing what? She knows Starscream is Skyfire‘s best friend.”  
    Moonracer’s face falls.  “Oh scrap.”  
    “This was her last chance to get help for her son.  That doesn’t look like it was made with a steady hand, does it?”  Moonracer shakes her head.  “These look like coordinates.”     Moonracer nods her head.  “You and I have to keep this quiet.  Do you want Megatron keeping Igneous?”  
    “I wish we could reach Skyfire,”  Moonracer sighs.  
     “Can we trust anyone here?”  Moonracer shakes her head heavily.  “Can we get word to Nautilus?  Starscream will help Skyfire.”   
     Moonracer crouches down on the dirty cell floor.  The floor feels better than her spark does right now.  “Hide that paper and say nothing to anyone.  I’ll see what I can do.”  
Alexis spends the rest of her shift looking over the walls of the cell trying to see if there are any other clues to Skyfire’s son.  
  
 **Axiom & Xanthium **     
    Back on the bridge First Aid tries to lay into Optimus about his med bay again but Optimus merely holds up a hand letting him know, the order stands and nothing else should be said about the matter.    
  
       Within an hour, Thundercracker joins the rest of the team on the bridge alone.  He nods to First Aide first, “Thank you.  Your facilities very are clean and in order. Knock Out would be jealous.  I left some items on the gurney not sure how you want to dispose of them.  The rest are in the sterilizer.”  
    First Aid tips his head back in respect.  “Thank you.  I’ll see to it later.”  
    Optimus asks, “How is Skywarp?”  
     “Recharge.  Skywarp decided to dive lower than I suggested.”  
     “What did you find?” Laptop asks.  
      Thundercracker holds out a device, “It’s a piece to a research drill.  It’s designed to warp into the core of a planet.  From there take samples and determine what would be most catastrophic.”  
      Optimus takes it and examines it.  The very corroded device looks like it could have come from anything by all the acidic damage done to it.  Carefully he lifts his eyes back to Thundercracker waggling the chunk of metal, “How you know?”  Thundercracker lowers his eyes to his peds and takes a couple breathes.  Then he looks back up to Prime silent.  Prime frowns, “I really don’t want to know, do I?”  
     Thundercracker smiles, “Let’s just say, you Autobots are lucky that we Seekers do not agree with all of Shockwave’s plans.”    
     Billy isn’t afraid to ask, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
     Thundercracker won’t answer the human, so he keeps his gaze on Prime, “We have disposed of quite a lot of these.”  
      Billy gasps, “Oh Lord help us all.  Who is our real enemy?”  
     Optimus hands the device back to Thundercracker, “With enemies like Shockwave and the Morgans, who needs Megatron?”  
    Thundercracker clicks his mouth while cocking a pointed finger at Optimus, “Now you sound like a Seeker.”  Optimus shakes his amused head.  “You know, we could make an exception for you to join our ranks with your flight tech. What do you say?”  
    Optimus now laughs and waves his hand, “No thanks!  Already got enough targets on my helm, thank you very much.”  
     Thundercracker shrugs, “Well don’t say no one offered.”  
      Hot Rod has been quiet on all this until now, “Prime, what does this mean?  Is Shockwave a Morgan too?”  
     Thundercracker shakes his head with Prime, “No, Megatron and he were in the gladiator pits together.”  
     Hot Rod shrugs, “So?  Does anyone know how long these guys have been around?  Who is to say they didn’t churn up the problem back home?”  
     Optimus turns his back to Thundercracker and faces Hot Rod quietly, “Because Megatron and I started the last war against the counsel.  You know that.”  
      Hot Rod blushes, “Sorry, Prime.  I just….”  
    Optimus turns back to Thundercracker, “Did Shockwave invent this or did he purchase them?”  
     “Ah, now that’s a tough ego to crack.  I doubt we will ever get a straight answer.”  
     Billy pipes up, “Does it really matter?”  They all look at him.  “Why are we here?”  
     Grimlock groans, “To find Morgans.”  
     “But they left,” Billy shrugs.  
     Optimus looks to Thundercracker and then to Laptop, “Bodies.  How many bodies did you find on the planets’ surface?”  
   Laptop and Thundercracker shake their heads, “Not enough.  I thought a that was weird.  I should have at least picked up a ton more signs of organic or robotic signatures.”  
     Hot Rod gets it, “Neptune.  They took these people to the morphing stations.”  
     “How many people were on these planets?”  
     “More than ten shuttles’ worth.” Optimus answers Thundercracker.  
     Billy gets curious, “Then where are the rest?  And how did they get them off the planet so quickly?”  
     Laptop finishes, “I thought the underwater cities had  simply dried out.”  
     Hot Rod shakes his head, “This is where to Notora planet comes in.”  
     Optimus nods, “The healing properties of the oil.  With such vast quantities, they could heal another ten shuttles’ worth of  workers, reviving their dehydrated  or acid bathed bodies.  Then send them to the morphing stations to make their bodies look human.  The citizens would be more than willing to help these ’strangers’ that saved them after the Autobots abandoned them.  Never realizing, they had been played from the beginning.”  
      Thundercracker groans, “We need to warn Starscream.”  
      Optimus scratches his helm, “That could be a problem.”  
     Thundercracker steps forward angered, “Where is my commander?”  
     Optimus thumbs towards his private quarters, “Seeker, we need to talk.  Billy, Hot Rod, gather our people, we are headed to the Notora planet.”  
     “What about Prowl’s team?”  
      “There’s nothing we can do for them.  We have to stop the next wave of incoming shuttles.  Prowl’s team will have to deal with what is already on Earth.  I just wonder how many other planets they have “rescued” after they tore them to bits.  Thundercracker, come.”


	12. Little Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why hello G1 Skylynx.

Red Star Chapter 12:    
(3 factions split into 4mixed teams with 3 goals…. Continues)  
{Revised Nov 2016}  
 **  
Nautilus:**  Preceptor is waiting for Starscream in the small cargo bay- turned lab.  He is going over Skyfire and Starscream’s notes about the healing oil pools and foliage.  To the side, a ’Con drone is helping repack a crate with supplies the scientist wanted.  
   Starscream steps in, “You wanted to see me?”  
   Preceptor is pleased to see Starscream is treating him almost as an equal. Probably scientist to scientist, not Autobot to Decepticon, and honestly, that’s alright.  “Yes, thank you for seeing me.  You aren’t busy?”  
  Starscream’s mouth tugs to one side, slightly amused, “Always busy, but what‘s up?”  
  “What is your plan when we arrive?  Commander.”  
    Although that does give a little bit of a lift to his ego to hear an Autobot call him ‘Commander’, honestly, his spark isn’t into the authority stuff right now. His emotions are so tangled up right now between Skyfire’s spark-breaking revelations, infiltration by a horrid species, and his own new life as a sparkmate.  
  
     Starscream picks up the drone, sets him outside,  locking him out.  Then looks around the cargo bay with a device on his wrist beeping.  When it makes a high pitched squeal, Starscream peers into the vent and smiles.  He reaches in, then squeezes something until it pops.  The squeal on his wrist instantly stops.  Starscream continues around the bay until three devices are silenced and he hears no further alerts from his wrist device.    
     Then Starscream sits down across from Preceptor and smiles at the confused scientist.  “Spies.  Can’t trust them, can’t have a successful campaign without ‘em.”     
    Preceptor just smiles shaking his head.  Starscream props a pede against the lab table rather arrogantly, but the way he is rubbing his neck proves he has a processor ache already.  “Plan, you asked?  Prime knows what I’m up to, I hope.  Megatron doesn’t, I hope.”    
    Preceptor’s eyes go wide.  Starscream smiles, “Ah, Optimus didn’t tell you.  Sneaky Bot, ain’t he?”  So the Seeker leans in, “My primary focus is Skyfire and his sparkling Igneous.  Your primary is the oil pools.”  
   “What makes you think Skyfire will come with you after everything between you two?”  
   “I don’t care if he does or not.  I can’t have him mucking up our plans.  You are to gather as much of that oil you can, haul it in, then destroy the pit.”  
   “But the plants?”  
   Starscream taps the data pad, “Did you see how long it takes for the plants to ferment  the oil to the right strength?”  
   Preceptor smiles catching on, “A very long time.”  
    Starscream cocks a finger at the scientist, “And you want to know why Ultra Magnus has the high grade with a level one security lock in his personal quarters?”  Preceptor’s jaw drops.  Starscream stands up and cackles, “Yeah, spies come in handy for more than just battle recon.  Sometimes they come home with the goods, too.  And it was worth it all to sit back drinking it while good old Maggy cries over his stolen contraband and can’t complain to Prime about what the ‘Cons have done to him personally.”  
  Preceptor shakes his head and can’t help chuckling lightly, “Scrap you ‘Con’s are ruthless.”  
    Starscream takes a bow at the door, “They don’t call us Decepticons for nothing.  So, Scientist, I will give you the best demolition team we’ve got.  But I’m taking Swindle, Sunstorm and those two human…. The ones from Alexis team.”  
   Preceptor is very surprised Starscream would remember one particular human’s name, but then he has heard rumors that she shot him out of the sky.  Yeah, he would never forget or forgive a pesky human for that, “Ah, Gigi and Rad?”  
   Starscream snaps his fingers, “Yeah, those two.”  
   “Why the humans?”  
   “One, they won’t be able to take the concussions from the explosives we brought.  Second, Skyfire will be more willing to listen to them than me,  I think.  Finally, I hate to say this, but I may have to use them as bait if Mindwipe has turned Igneous against the humans.”  
   Preceptor groans, “I hope you know what you are doing.”  
   Starscream takes a moment and then rubs his face with both palms, “Yeah well, you aren’t the only one.  Just do me a favor.  Don’t let one single frag’n Morgan near that pool.  And make absolutely sure there are no underground pools.  If need be, blow the whole planet.”  
    Preceptor gasps, “You can’t be serious!”  
   Starscream pulls up to his full imposing height and flares his wings to Lord Starscream mode, “I am absolutely serious.  Do not fail this mission, Autobot!”  He strides towards him pokes his finger fiercely directly beside Preceptor’s and locks his targeting gaze with the scientist‘s blue ones, “I did not bury a friend’s mate for nothing!”  
     Starscream doesn’t move until Preceptor meekly answers, “Understood.”    
    With that, Nautilus’ commander heads for the door. “I’m going to recharge.  My processor is killing me.  Wake me if you need me for anything.  I don’t care what it is.  I want this mission to succeed.”  
    Preceptor softly asks, “Starscream, you aren’t worried about yourself, are you?”  
     Starscream huffs in amusement, “For once, no.  I don’t care what happens to me.  But I’ll be damned if I didn’t do everything I could for my best friend’s offspring.”  
    Preceptor replies softly, “Good night, Starscream.”    
    Starscream just nods and leaves.    
  
     Entering the commander’s quarters, for the first time this trip, he groans.  The place is a disaster.  The last Nautilus commander, Cyclonous, lived up to his name once again.  With a sweep of his arm, Starscream clears the bunk of trash, empty Energon cubes, cracked data pads, and he doesn’t want to know what is on that towel.  Now his processor is absolutely crushing.  Going unconscious will be real nice right now.    
    He closes his optics and dreams of flying off with Alexis.  A big smile spreads across his face he drifts off.    
      
     But the sweet dream is too short lived.  Starscream shoot up from his recharge, gasping from a nightmare that felt way too real.  Panting, he know there has to be a way to recharge without dreaming.  Even though he’s only had half a cycle or recharge, he knows it will be enough for now.  
He gets up and heads over to his desk.  Frig’n reports!  Sure Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Soundwave love reports, but Megatron?  Who would have thought the bucket head really wanted detailed reports about the on goings of this shuttle?  Yeah, it is one way to keep everyone in line, he has to admit.    
    Starscream plunks his chin down on a palm, props on an elbow on a table top.  One fingered, he punches in the dreary notes.  How many cubes of Energon were consumed?  Just for spite he writes in, _No, we didn’t celebrate your creation day with out you, Lord Bucket Head.”_  Then quickly deletes that.  Megatron would have him retype the report in triplicate.  Ugh.    
  _Rather rot in the aircraft graveyard in the Mojave Desert and become an experiment for Mythbusters!_  
“Where the Pit did that come from?!” Starscream shakes his head. He flings the data pad away and heads for the door.  "I need someone else to talk to so I  stop listening to my own thoughts and Alexis’ imprinted imagination!”  He quietly strides down the hall back to Preceptor.  
    Some science talk should help.  
  
 **Nemesis:**   
    When it’s Alexis turn to sleep, she finds the thrum of Nemesis’ engines almost lulling.  She must have been more tired that she though.  As her body begins to relax, she finds her mind _drifting into the Wild Blue Yonder.  A little jet zips right over her, does a curl and comes back to wrap it’s vapor trail around Alexis’ red jet-body like a ribbon.  Then the jet giggles and hovers above her.  “Mama, give me a nudge,” the little jet begs.  
   Alexis gasps, “Mama?”  
    The little jet giggles harder and gets herself just above Red Star’s fuselage nose.  Alexis can see her perfectly now.  A jet black streak encompasses her cone nose and goes straight down her white back.  On her wing tips are red stars trimmed in Decepticon purple and sparkling gold.    
   The little jet shimmies and giggles again, “Mama, nudge me.  I want to go shooting up to Daddy.”  
    “Daddy?”  Alexis spark jumps.  She nudged the little jet and watches her shoot straight up into the sky.  Up there with the black of outer space behind his back, is Starscream proto-formed hovering with his arms outstretched and a wide smile on his face.  
   “Come to me, my Starlex,” he encourages his daughter.  
     Just as the little jet is about to reach her father’s arms, Alexis sees a moon come into view.  But it isn’t just any moon.  It had to be one of the moons from Cybertron and it’s horns are transforming out of a couple craters.  _  
    _Alexis screams as another crater opens up and a beam of light shoot out.  Starscream’s smile quickly fades and he pushes his daughter away with the palm of his hand.  But it was too late for him.  The beam of light slices through his back and comes out his chest.  His spark is pushed from his chest and extinguished before Alexis’ eyes.  
     Their daughter is falling out of control and crying for her parents.  Alexis makes the dive to save their daughter, but there is nothing she can do for her mate who is disintegrating. Harder and faster she dives for their daughter, but the ground is coming up so fast._    
  
   Alexis shoot up awake and gasping for breath.  Looking around, she finds she is still inside the brig.  Another human team mate, Vic, turns to her sleepily, “Alexis?  You okay?”  
    Alexis finds she is sweating horribly and her heart is racing unmercifully. “Ah, just a nightmare.”  
   Vic smirks, “Yeah, well a ’Con brig was not my idea of the Ritz either.”  
   Alexis smirks at his joke and watches him go back to sleep.  But the dream was just too real for Alexis.  Sleep is not going to be her friend, that’s for sure.  Or are these Starscream’s dreams she is reading?  
**  
Axiom & Xanthium:**    
    Inside the Captain’s quarters, Optimus offers Thundercracker his chair while he perches on the edge of the berth.  Thundercracker starts, “What is going on?”  
    “What is your priority to all this?”  Optimus asks.  
     “Find Igneous.  That Seeker belongs with his own.  Starscream told us about Onyx.  I can’t even imaging being in Skyfire’s place.”  Then Thundercracker notices Optimus retract his glove and begin rubbing the palm side of his left finger with his thumb, watching each move it makes.  “I meant no disrespect to your loss, of course.”    
   Optimus doesn’t look up but does answer him softly, “Starscream asked a request of me.  I granted it.”  
   Thundercracker is shocked, “Oooookay.”  
   Now Optimus looks up and smiles, “He has gone in search of Igneous.  It’s our job to find Skyfire.  I need your help.  I know Skyfire was Starscream’s best friend.  But after they split, you became his trine.  I need you to think about where he could be.  Take all the time you need.  I will send Hot Rod on to join Preceptor.  We can go another direction.  We are to wait for a signal from Swindle or Sunstorm.”  
   Thundercracker asks carefully, “Who else knows?”  
   “Cyclonous, because he is on Earth and may find a clue.”  
   Thundercracker stands up and heads to the door, “Let me see what Skywarp and I can come up with.”  
    Optimus nods, “Get some rest while you are there.  I’m going to need you in top form if we find him.  If he tries to flee again, I’m not sure I can catch him on my own.  I’m not a natural flier.”  
   Thundercracker smiles, “Got your six, Prime.”  Optimus just nods and watches the Seeker leave to his….mate?  Wing mate or spark mate?  Optimus lays back and studies his hand.  Eventually he lays the engravings upon his lips and closes his optics at their touch.   
  
**Earth:**    
   Just as Prowl had predicted, Cyclonous is a bit too aggressive with the Morgan round-up and has a tendency to have “accidents” with his weapons.  Some of his captures have ‘ground bridge malfunctions’ and never arrive.  Sideswipe seems to have the same kind of “accidents.”    
    Bee is better.  He finds his targets and yanks the non-humans to the jungle base to be ’bridged out.  His manufacturing plants are for most part left operation.  But a few meet with his stinger tazzers.  
    Sunstreaker is having a blast.  He races the locals to the point Prowl is actually called in by the EMC.  
   “Have you gotten any work done?”  Prowl growled.  
   “What do you think?”  Sunstreaker smirked.  
    “Just give me the report.”  Prowl groans again rubbing his temples.  
    “Alright.  Two plants mysteriously lost their main power conduits.  Looks like it will be weeks before another can be install.  Another is having phone line problems.  Therefore they can’t order the materials they need.  Still don’t know what’s up with that.  One in Germany, wouldn’t you know it, somebody broke in and stole all the belts for the presses.  Now what kind of a prank is that?  Do you know how hard it is to find replacements?”  
    “I went to Norway to the shipping docks.  But for some reason, no one can find the manifest list and the customs forms.  I’ve got people looking into it.  Now would you like to hear about the payroll issues with translation between Euros verse the local economy?  It’s amazing the things you learn while racing the locals along the Audubon.”  
    At this point Prowl just drops his jaw.  Who would have thought the prankster would come up with very cleaver ways to halt production.  
    “Okay then there was the-”  
    Prowl shakes his head, “Proceed ‘Streaker.  But you still have to pay your own speeding tickets.”  
    He holds out his palm loaded with currency, “In Euros, credits or local currency?”  
    Prowl laughs, “You’re the genius, you figure it out.  But hurry up, I need you in Africa.”  
    “That one is going to be hard work,” he grumbles  
     “Yeah it is.  Glad you had fun in Europe.  Africa, two days and no placing bets with the locals about racing the cheetahs.”  With that, Prowl heads out still shaking his head.  
 **  
Nemesis:**    
    Moonracer comes back to the brig panting, “They’re all sick!”  
    Everyone whips around. “What do you mean,” Alexis asks.  
    Moonracer tries not to smirk, “The Energon processor on board Nemesis has malfunctioned.  The Decepticons have all been poisoned.”  
    Vic gasps, “How bad is it?”  
     Moonracer now smiles, “Not that bad.  They live, but wishing they were dead right about now.  As soon as Knock Out identified the problem, I gave him some of our rations to distribute.”  
    Alexis pipes up, “Who is flying? “  
    Cocking a hip Moonracer smirks, “Powerglide, much to Megatron’s disappointment.”  Alexis knows they are an item and sees her pride for Powerglide.  
    Vic continues, “Now what?”  
   Moonracer points to Alexis, “We need to find the source of the contamination.  Thank goodness we have the humans, because even Soundwave’s mini cons are sick.  We are going to need you inside the walls to help us.”  
   Alexis hands Moonracer the coordinates she deciphered from the drawing, “Can Powerglide get this out to Starscream?”  
    Moonracer smirks, “I’ll find out.  Come on, I need you and your team to get searching right away.”  
  
 **Axiom:**    
     Thundercracker and Skywarp come back to Optimus’ quarters.  Optimus lets them in.  He tries not to study them, but can’t help himself.  These two are as tight as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.  No, more like Casey and Sideswipe.  Even though currently Thundercracker is leaning against the wall with his ankles and arms crossed, it’s like he is forcing himself to stay away from Skywarp.  Skywarp takes the chairs leaning _his_ elbows on knees, forehelm in palm not looking at either one of them.  
    Optimus asks, “Are you alright Skywarp?”  
    Skywarp looks up to him and smiles, “Could be better.  Then again, could be dead or captured.”  Everyone chuckles lightly.  “I’m fine.  So have you come up with any ideas?”  
   “Onyx.  I didn’t get to know her well,” Optimus shrugs.  
    Thundercracker nods, “I knew Skyfire and Onyx were seeing each other while we were in the guard together.  But it looked like a fleeting thing.  As you know, Command doesn’t leave much personal time, and certain higher ups didn‘t approve of her.”  
    Optimus ruefully smiles.  “Yeah, well when you are in Command, you just have to get more creative to find time.”  At this point, the two Seekers look between Prime and then each other.  Optimus waves the memories away with his hand, “So what else do you know?”  
    Skywarp drops the head back into the palms, “I can picture the planet, but not the name.  Skylynx took a delegation to a place with a red ocean and blue cliffs for a retreat.”  
     Thundercracker snaps his fingers, “Oh yeah.  We almost had to call out a search party for Skyfire at departure time.”  
      Skywarp looks up to Thundercracker with a smile Elita used to shoot Optimus from across a crowded room after one of their quick passionate couplings in unauthorized area. “Remember how silent he was?”  
   Thundercracker returns the smile to Skywarp, “Remember the smile on his silent mug?”  He grips his arms tighter to keep from reaching out.  Optimus knows that body language, had to use it many a time himself to keep from grabbing Elita and taking her right there on the conference table.    
    Prime can see the two Seekers communicating on a private com link.  Or is it a bond link?  Either way, they have tuned him out. Prime coughs lightly breaking the communiqué and his own heated memories.    
   Two Seeker heads shoot up to him, flushed with embarrassment.  Prime keeps his stoic expression, “So, where was this planet?”  
    They both shake their heads, “Only Skyfire and Skylynx knew.  Said it was to keep the place protected  from commercial enterprise.”  
    Optimus taps his fingers on his wrist, “But he knew it well?”  
   “Onyx had found the place.  She had told Skylynx.  I saw her still on the planet as Skylynx pulled away.”  
    “Can you give me anything to go off of?”  
    “I heard Starscream arguing with Onyx one day.  She had him by the throat demanding that he cover the next meeting because she was taking Skyfire away.  Starscream finally relented on the terms that she at least give him a star system so that he could send and SOS if need be. Trogon System.”  
    Thundercracker sighs, “There’s got to be fifty habitable planets in that huge system.  And they aren’t close together either.”  
    Optimus goes to his desk and fires up a chart of the Trogon System.  “I have Skyfire’s signature.  We go there and start scanning for him.”  
    “Prime, what if it’s too painful for him to return and he isn’t there?”  
    Optimus shows his palm bearing Elita and Poco’s names, “Trust me Thundercracker, if it was that special to Onyx, he will at least visit.”  Then he hits the com, “Hot Rod, take Xanthium to Preceptor at Notora.”  
     “Where are you going?” Hot Rod counters.  
      “Seeker hunting.  I’ll take Skywarp and Thundercracker.  I’m transferring everyone else to you.”  
    “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
    Prime smiles, “No, but it’s the best one I have right now.  Out.”  Then Optimus changes the setting on his communications console.  He turns to Thundercracker, “Send the information to Starscream, I’ve already authenticated it.  Go.”    
   Thundercracker sends the message to his commander about their friend‘s possible where abouts.   
**  
Nemesis:**    
    Alexis finally makes it to Starscream’s quarters.  His room is neat, like she expected.  There’s a painting on the wall, but before she can go towards it, she sees a shelf above the desk.  It’s empty except for a plaque:   **Reserved for Megatron’s Head**  
    “Like that one?”  Alexis looks up to sick Megatron leaning heavily on the door frame looking a little paled.  He stumbles into the room and takes a seat on the bunk.  Then lays back, arm across his aching optics.  It’s disturbing for Alexis to see her mate’s foe reclined on such a personal place.    
    Megatron cocks one optic at her, “What?  You didn’t seriously think I would let either a human or and Autobot alone in my SIC’s personal quarters did you?  Now get to work so I can go back to my own and recharge.”  
    Alexis climbs inside a vent next to the Energon dispenser, “Doesn’t that sign bother you?”  
     Megatron laughs, “What, the one about my head?  No.  I have one on my wall proclaiming **This Spot Reserved for Starscream’s WingSword.**  It’s a game we play with each other.  He will never kill me and it’s just a matter of time before he dies.”  
   Alexis shudders at the though of her now bonded spark mate dying.  And how dare his superior take it so lightly.  As if he can read her thoughts he answers, “Look it human, we are ‘Cons.  Death is a way of life for us.”  
    Alexis can’t hold back, “Have you nothing to live for Megatron?”  He snorts weakly.  “Has anyone ever loved you?”  
  “Oh there are plenty who think they love me.  Some are even quiet satisfying.”  
   “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.  Haven’t you ever truly loved anyone?”  Megatron becomes more than silent.  Almost like his spark has even stopped pulsing.  “Well, Lord Megatron?  Have you ever been in love?”  Now she knows she has gotten to him.  And maybe too far.  
     Abruptly he sits up, way to fast by the way he sways and hauls himself to his feet.  His words bite out in pain, “Touch anything, and you die.  Either by my hand or his!”  
     Alexis knows Megatron’s pain is not physical.  Megatron slams his fist into the wall above the plaque and staggers out the door.  So who has Megatron’s spark engraved on their hand, Alexis ponders.  
  
     She turns back to examining her mate’s quarters.  The painting captures her. A vibrant mural.  Her gaze gets sucked into it.  A swirl of blue, turquoise, red dashes, and white.  Smattered in the swirls of color are yellow and black stars streaking through.  Not a drop of purple and the full length of the wall.  It isn’t something she would have pictured in his room.  But now that she’s seen inside his soul, maybe it does fit.  Some how she knows there is more to the story than just the “art”.  There is something very personal in there.  
      Sitting on Starscream’s desk, she continues to look around the room.  Above his bunk, not surprising, is a flag for the Seeker’s Elite Air Command.  Looks like it came from a damaged building, but for a specific reason, Starscream has left it damaged and unwashed.  The rest of the cabinets are closed and locked.  Wonder of all wonders, who is he trying to keep out?  What does Commander Starscream hide in his quarters?  But her com pages cutting that line of thought.   
   /Paxton?  Are you done in the SIC’s quarters?  I need you to head up to FIC’s./  
  Alexis groans, “I’d rather not.”  
   /He insisted on you.  Don’t worry, Thrust will be there./  
   Alexis groans, “Can’t I just get spaced instead?  It would be far less painful.”  The Captain only laughs in reply.  Alexis sighs, “On my way. Out”  
  
   As she is about to  leap down from the desk, she sees the drawer is just slightly open.  Alexis is feeling devious now.  If only she can shrug this suit fast enough.   
     Alexis strides down the hall after leaving a gift in her mate’s desk with a note, “Practice make perfect.  Try this one-handed.”  
  
 **Earth:**    
     It takes months for Prowl’s team to bring the manufacturing to a slow crawl.  The General is the most reluctant and least successful in halting operations.  Without the General’s notice, Prowl sends Sunstreaker to finish off the United States and Canada.  But on the grounds he be extremely stealthy and remain silent about his part.  
    Sunstreaker holds his hand up in defense, “Hey, I had nothing to do with Europe.  I just went to investigate, like you said.  I must be a bad luck charm to Cybertainium plants.  Are you sure you trust me around the US?”  
    Prowl finally grabbed his own head and yells, “GET OUT OF HERE!  LEAVE ME THE SLAG ALONE!!!!”  
   Sideswipe is bowled over laughing at Sunstreaker’s innocent expression.  Sunstreaker turns to Manta, “Hey wanna go with me and be my good luck charm?”  
    Casey snatches Manta away from his uncle.  For the first time in a long time, she has a huge grin across her face, “Oh no!  You aren’t teaching my son any of your pranks.”  
    Sunstreaker looks to her agassed, “My pranks?  Hello, where do you thing I learned them?”  Pointing to his twin.  
     Sideswipe now looks all innocent, “Me?  Don’t be looking at me that way.”  
     Prowl points to both of them, “Off this base in a nanosecond or find your self ten miles from here walking sentry for the floating brig.”  Meanwhile he keeps wondering if Sunstreaker did take saboteur training while his back was turned or is he just a natural at causing specified chaos?  
   Sideswipe leans over his giggling wife and cups her face while sending, _Will you be alright alone?_  
    Casey beams back, _My processor will be fine…but my…_.Swipe can already feel her heated passion waving over him.  
    Sunstreaker grabs his brother’s arm, “We need more wrenches and some paint.  Come on lover-bot.”  
     Casey steps forward and kisses Swipe quite warmly.  The EMC in the room who had no idea how passionate ‘Bots can be, just saw a hint with Casey’s processor-blowing kiss.  Before Swipe can get his arms around her waist, Streaker is physically dragging him away.  
    One EMC asks Manta, “So, how long have they been… what’s the word?”  
    Manta shakes his head embarrassed by his parent’s public display of affection, “Bonded.  Embarrassing.”  The EMC laugh at the Bot-child’s reaction much like any human teen.  
  
 **Notora System:**    
    Starscream receives Thundercracker/Prime’s message.  Then he also receives the same information from Nemesis, but from Powerglide.  Now that is very curious when Powerglide informs him that the information was inside the Nemesis the whole time.  Powerglide doesn’t go any further detail afraid of who else is listening in.  Starscream appreciates that.  Armed with the information, he merely tips his head to Preceptor.  
    Swindle leaps to latch onto his partner, but Starscream turns, catches him with his hand and glowered at him. “Don’t link with me until I say so.”    
    Swindle is quite curious, even a tinge hurt.  Starscream has never refused to link before.  He is hiding something.  Something big and personal.  Instead Starscream of explaining, he hands him off to Sunstorm.  “I want you to stay with him.  When we get to a particular point, I need you to guard the humans until I send you a signal.  Understood?”  
   Swindle shakes his head, _Master, what is going on?  Are you sick and worried I will catch it?_  
    Starscream smiles and pats his head, _No my little partner.  I’m trying to protect you from Soundwave and Shockwave.  I’m going to do something dangerous and I don’t want you involved._  
    _Sir, we’re in this together.  Where ever you go, I go_.  
    _Not into this.  This my soul, not yours to be burdened with.  You will not answer to Primus for my crimes.  Now be a good partner and do as I say.  Go._  Swindle latches onto Sunstorm’s back, as ordered.  Instantly Sunstorm can feel Swindle’s fear for their commander.  They both agree, something else was going on with Starscream.  
  
   Starscream ignores both of their worries and turned to Rad, “Get your gear.  Here we go.”  
    Rad stares at the Decepticon, “Where are we going?”  
    Starscream scowls, “Shut up and hang on.  I’ll tell you later.”  
    Rad turns to smiling Preceptor, “Go Rad.  It will be alright.  He won’t hurt you.”  Rad and Gigi grab their gear.  In a matter of seconds, Starscream and Sunstorm are through a space bridge into another galaxy.  
  
 **Nemesis**    
    It takes the humans nearly a weak to find all the damage done inside the bulkhead walls.  But Megatron is most surprised when he finds Ravage curled up in his throne.  Ravage looks bad.  One ear chewed on, scratches on the nose, a nasty gash on his back, and his tail in a horrible kink.  It was almost enough for Megatron to feel sorry for him.  Almost.  He picks the cat up by the scruff and deposits him on Soundwave’s consol, “What happened to him?”  
    Soundwave shakes his head, “He said there is a vermin running through the bulk head walls.  Apparently it attacked him during his recharge.”  
    Megatron scowls, “Vermin?  On my ship?  I don’t think so.”  
    Soundwave pets Ravage’s head softly, “Tell that to Ravage.”  
    Megatron leans down and peers into the cat’s face, “Vermin?  Please?”  Ravage looks embarrassed but also mad.  He lays his ears back, how dare Megatron call him a liar.    
    Soundwave taps the consol bringing up a display, “It must be organic because I find no vermin energy readings that Ravage or I would other wise recognize.”  
     Megatron gapes feeling the damage done to Ravage’s ear, “You mean to tell me an organic did this to a Cybertronian feline?  Who?”  
    “Tasmanian Devil.”  Alexis says from their feet.  
     Megatron, Soundwave, and Ravage look down at her.  “What makes you say that?” Megatron scoffs.  
     Alexis crosses her arms, “First off by the teeth marks in the Energon lines.  Second by the scat left on the toxin filter that leaked, dripping  back into your fresh Energon dispersion lines.”  
    Soundwave narrows his gaze, “We were poisoned by an organics’ waste?!”  
    Alexis laughs, “No, not just that.  Your own toxic lines were chewed into and bled into your fresh lines.  Looks like you had a couple minor space vermin in here that the Tasmanian Devils hunted, but had problems getting to.  They have insatiable appetites.”  
     Megatron crosses his arms, “How did they get on board?”  
    Alexis crosses her own arms, “Don’t look at me!  I wouldn’t go near them with a ten foot pole!”  
     Ravage growls, but not at her.  They all turn to his focused target.  There sitting on the dashboard of Nemesis are two very content Devils.  One quite a bit rounder than the other.  Alexis can’t help but giggle, “Looks like our problems are going to multiply.”  
   Everyone groans.  The two devils dash as Ravage launches.    
  
 **Trogon System:**    
   Sunstorm follows his commander in an exploratory orbit of the large planet.  Then Starscream com’s him, /Wait for me here./  
  Sunstorm, /Sir, what are you expecting?/  
  Starscream smirks, /Expect the worst, hope for the best./  Sunstorm laughs and watches the white Seeker head straight down to the planet.  
   /I’ll let you know if I see anything,/  Sunstorm calls.  
   Starscream groans, /Sunstorm, did you ever wonder why no one wants you as their wingman?/  
    /I don’t need one,/ Sunstorm tries to answer proudly.  
   Starscream snorts, /Don’t even try to out rank my arrogance, Sunburn./  Silence.  /You better be covering me or I’ll strip your wings.  And I don’t mean from the Seekers.  I mean from your body!/  
    Sunstorm gulps, /Yes, Commander./  Starscream disappears from Sunstorm’s visual sight, but is still on his radar.  
  
     The foliage is thick making it hard for Starscream to see anything.  He hates flying slow, but knows he has no choice in order to be accurate.  It isn’t some stupid pilfering run at Megatron’s beaconing.  No, this was what Onyx gave her life for.  This is for a creation straight from Skyfire’s spark with his mate.  
  
     Banking over a body of water, Starscream takes the time to skim the surface and look at the aquatic life directly under the surface.  Then pulls up quickly at the blue colored limestone-like cliff face.   _What if it was Starlex?_  His spark pulses quicker and zooms in his focus.   _Look for signs of Bot activity_ , he mentally kicks himself to focus.     
   There!    
    It is just a footstep.  But he would know that splayed pattern anywhere!  The number of times Skyfire and he had run training sessions for the squadron for protection detail of the Elite Counsel, it was his job to try besting the FIC.  As Second Commander, Starscream would fill in for ailing, recovering, or T.O. Seekers.  He tried to tell Skyfire that his pedprint was unique and would always give him away.    
   Skyfire always laughed, “Just because I left a track, doesn’t mean they can catch me.”  
  
     Sighing, Starscream circles and lands.  Crouching, he reaches out touching the foot print. This one is smaller and lighter weight than he is used to seeing.  This isn’t Skyfire’s!  In  one way he is upset, but in another way, he is elated.  Then he freezes.  
     He doesn’t hear it, he never would have heard this mech.  He doesn’t smell him, this guy is way too picky about his appearance to leave a scent.  Although the footsteps are light, there were two on either side of Starscream right now and the light from the two suns just got blocked out.  Starscream knows better than to move a servo or glitch a circuit.  But it is still a stand off.  
  
   Finally Starscream lets out a light moan, “My knees aren’t what they used to be, may I stand?”  
  “Don’t even think of warming up a weapon.”  The large voice chortles.  
   Starscream slowly stands up and turns to face the razor sharp teeth of the white mechanoid dragon’s pointed snout.  He smiles linking his fingers together in plain view, “Do I look stupid, Skylynx?”  
     The mouth smiles showing all the teeth, “You were the one to join the Decepticons, not I.  So you tell me who is stupid now.”  
    Starscream scowls at the jab.  But the stupidest thing he can do right now, is have a verbal battle with a triple changer transport shuttle who’s snout is inches from his own spark.  So he remains silent.    
   Skylynx decides to take on the interrogations.  After all, Starscream invaded his home, not the other way round.  “What do you want, Starscream?  Why are you here?”  
    Starscream knows there is no point in lying.  He needs Skylynx help and is almost a seventy percent sure he has the sparkling.  “I know who killed Onyx.  And I know why.  I want the answers to two questions.”    
    Skylynx is shocked at Starscream’s brazenness.  He steps aside and carefully examines this Decepticon.    
  
Eons ago, Skylynx had been a Seeker with the whole band of fliers defending the prideful aristocrat Elite Counsel.  He had been their secured transport on long range diplomatic excursions.  He would also provide orbital protection.  Skyfire was not above executing to protect the Counsel.  As large as he was, he was still a stealthy and deadly foe.  Broad firepower if need be, but also a precise sniper from high altitudes leaving everyone wondering what happened.  He amazed everyone.  
   When it became clear the Counsel was too arrogant for their positions anymore by not listening to the rumblings of the lower class, he knew it was going to get ugly.  Some of the Counsel had demanded he fly them to another planet for safety.  He made it clear he would not help them shirk their duty to their constituents by running and hiding.  When Megatron came to the Seekers and enticed them with his lies, Skylynx, Skyfire, Jetfire and a couple other Seekers stood together against that plan as well.  
     Then Starscream pledged the Seeker’s allegiance to the Decepticons over Commander Skyfire’s head, it was the last straw.  Skyfire turned his back on his best friend and fled through the spacebridge without a single word.  Jetfire followed him out.  Skylynx, needing more time to figure out what he was going to do, fled another direction.  
     Happy here on his planet of two suns, plenty of foliage, room to swim, fly or dig:  Skylynx found comfort.  Until a Decepticon ship landed and tried to rape his planet of its rare foliage.  
  
    Skylynx lowers his head examining the Seeker Commander bearing his enemy’s logo, “Why?  Who really wants the answers?”  
    Starscream lowers his head in past failure to his friend and tries to get his words together carefully.  He had failed Skylynx as well.    
    Skylynx shifts his weight urging Starscream on.  Finally Starscream is ready and lifts his head, “I need to make things right.  I owe it to Skyfire and Onyx.  Their legacy and hope should not be raised in hate.”  
  Skylynx leans in, “Nor in vengeance.  The sparkling deserves peace.  Can you guarantee it?”  
   For the first time in months, a flicker of hope comes to his face, “Do you have Igneous?!”  Skylynx shakes his head smirking, he won’t tell.  Starscream smiles back, he should have known better and raises his hands, “Alright fine!  Have you heard from Skyfire?”  
    “Have you?”  Skylynx retorts.  Then tries again, “Why are you here, Starscream?”  
    “I’m trying to find Igneous and reunite him with his father before Megatron or the Morgans find him.”  
    “And just how do you plan to do that?”  The dragon gets comfortable by laying down.    
    Starscream takes the hint and sits as well.  “I have no idea.  I’m winging it.  No that’s not completely true.  My plan was to find either one and keep them with me until I found the other.”  
    Skylynx shakes is head, “Terrible idea.”  
    Starscream leans in, “Since when have you been a tactical advisor?”  
    Skylynx taps a claw on Starscream’s helm, “Since when have you started coming up with terrible ideas?”    
    The clawed paw lifts the Seeker and brings him closer.  Close enough for him to sniff Starscream over carefully.  Then chuckling lightly, the dragon sets the jet down.  “So, what’s her name?”  Starscream merely gapes.  Skylynx laughs boldly and smirks, “Oh you forget, I know exactly what was going on inside the ‘stupid shuttle’ on those very long quiet flights.”  The claw taps Starscream’s chest, “But you?  Other than Megatron, I figured you to be the last one to bond.  Does Megatron know?”  Still Starscream just gapes.    
    Skylynx goes serious, “If you can’t find Skyfire, are you planning to raise Igneous as your own with your mate?”  
    “Ahhhh,”  Starscream ponders that picture for just a moment.  An Earth house with him and Alexis as humans trying to raise a black and white Seeker jet.  Shaking his head, he clears the fantasy.  Then it becomes clear and his head shoots up to the dragon, “How long have you had him?  Where is he?!  I have to see him!”  
     Skylynx holds Starscream in place by one pointed claw on the top of the head, “You aren’t going anywhere.  Igneous is safe.  I will turn him over to his father, not you.  Traitor.”  
    Starscream touches his helm, “Sunstorm, find Optimus.  Tell him Skyfire is our priority.”  
     /Sir, aren’t you coming with me?/  Sunstorm questions.  
     Starscream looks up to the dragon and smirks broadly crossing his arms over his chest, “I’ll wait right here for Skyfire.  I suggest you do not contact Megatron.  It will not bode well for your spark chamber.”  
     /Understood,/ the voice comes out rattled.  /On my way./    
    Skylynx scans the orbital space and sees the orange Seeker streak away.  The claw comes off the head.  
     Starscream leans in, “So since I’ll be here awhile, can I meet our newest Seeker?”  
     Skylynx smirks back, “Do I get to meet the femme who actually put a spark into that empty chamber of yours?  
  “Funny, Skylynx, very funny.”  Starscream returns the tone then drops to a firm answer,  “No way.”  
    Skylynx shrugs and gets up, “Well did you at least bring any sweet treats?  I really like those Sticky Energon Dipped Insecticons.”  Starscream just shakes his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, in my AU, Skywarp is femme hiding as mech.


End file.
